


TITANS 4: Doosmday of the Kings

by Darklordi



Series: TITANS (Disney / Monsterverse) [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Moana (2016), TITANS (Disney/Monsterverse)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Disney, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, monsterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Three years have passed... Godzilla has disappeared ... tensions between nations are increasing, threatening to lead humanity to a total war against the titans ... the world is changing, disturbing climatic upheavals are manifesting ... a mysterious voice is heard in the distance, calling those who must hear it ... a legendary forest cut off from the rest of the world and could well contain the missing answers ... two kings, who should never have met and whose confrontation could lead at the end of time ... the hour of the final battle is approaching, and many may not come out alive from it. Witness the end of the legend ...
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Moana, Elsa (Disney)/Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse), Kong (Legendary | MonsterVerse)/Moana Waialiki
Series: TITANS (Disney / Monsterverse) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381393
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Kingdom of Tabor, Poland

_ "Mirror... magic mirror on the wall, who is the most fairest in the land?"  
Dressed in her large black dress, her blond hair in a bun and proudly wearing her crown with iron thorns on her head, Queen Ravenna was again facing her mirror, in the private room of her castle, at the top of the largest tower.  
From the large golden mirror hanging on the stone wall and surrounded by candles, a large form emerged, crawling on the ground like a puddle of liquid gold, to come and form a humanoid and ghostly silhouette, facing the queen, in no way intimidated, but smiling with maleficence.   
_ "You are the most beautiful, queen of queens ..." proclaimed the deep and deep voice of the magic mirror "... since the death of Princess Snow-White by your hand, no one can challenge your eternal youth."  
Satisfied by the words of her clairvoyant mirror, Ravenna smiled with her sharp white teeth, but had another question for her mirror as she came to take a sip of wine at her table.  
_ "And tell me, my dear mirror, who is the most powerful of all?"  
_ "You are very powerful, my queen, that is an undeniable fact ... but however beware ..." then warned the mirror, which made Ravenna lose her smile which immediately turned to her mirror. "... somewhere in this world, there is a queen, of great beauty, but also possessing immense power, which over time could overtake you ..."  
_ "Who .... who can still stand in my way?" hissed Ravenna between her lips "... show it to me."  
The mirror obeyed and on its shiny, golden surface made a vision appear, then showing a young woman with blond-silver hair in a ponytail, dressed in a long sparkling blue dress and her hands sparking an energy of nature ice Magic. Ravenna watched with disgust and anger.  
_ "Queen Elsa d'Arendelle .... I should have suspected ...." sighed Ravenna heavily, having lost the smile and her satisfaction. The mirror spoke again to warn him.  
_ "Be careful, my queen ... if you want to confront Elsa, know that she is under the protection of the most powerful being in this world ... a god among mortals ... Godzilla."  
Like everyone now, Ravenna had heard of the king of monsters and what he embodied. Although very powerful, Ravenna knew that she could not compete with the destructive power of Godzilla. But as she reflected, pacing, a guard burst into the room, kneeling respectfully before the queen.  
_ "I had order to be not bothered! Do you want to die?!" the queen openly threatened her guard.  
_ "Forgive me, my queen, but our Arendelle spies are back, and have something for you."  
The guard then handed the object in question to the queen, who immediately lost her anger and again showed a machiavellian smile while taking the object in her hand: a glass vial containing blood, as well as a box containing some black scales...

***********  
Paris, Kingdom of France

The sound of bells was repeated endlessly on this shady evening in the capital of the kingdom of France. The sky was literally devoured by the columns of black smoke rising from the multiple fires ravaging several districts of the city. Cries of panic were heard everywhere and crowds of citizens of all ages, frightened, crying, some wounded, ran in a group while the soldiers of the city garrison did everything they could to guide the inhabitants to the places of evacuation. On the docks of the Seine river, countless boats had been set up to take as many refugees as possible and take them to a safe place. But fear prevailed, and many citizens jostled others without the slightest hesitation to obtain a place on board, giving rise to multiple conflicts, under the eyes of hundred children in tears.   
Outside the city, at the top of a large green hill usually offering a magnificent view of Paris, the evacuation was also underway. Prince Adam came running down the marble steps from the main entrance and came to the aid of his servants and friends, Lumiere and Big Ben, to put luggage in the cart.  
_ "Thank you, majesty." said Lumiere breathless, but also frightened by the situation. Mrs. Samovar and her son Zip also hastily arrived with other things, while the coachman took care of the terrified horses. Prince Adam then looked frantically around him, and seemed worried.  
_ "Where is Belle?" he asked immediately, grabbing Lumiere by the shoulder.  
_ "She's still in the castle, prince. She told me she has something important to recover." Big Ben intervened, sorry to say it only now. Hearing this, Adam turned around and ran as fast as he could to return to the castle. A new and sudden tremor shook the ground, frightening and making almost everyone fall, while a deafening and bestial roar covered the region with its wave.  
Belle, dressed in her long and elegant yellow dress, as princess of France, was running down the corridor of the top floor of the castle. The whole building was shaking violently, and she avoided a chandelier which crashed and exploded into pieces right behind her. Breathless, she entered her personal library, her favorite room in the castle and which had been given to her by her husband as a wedding present. But not having time to take a last look at her books, the young princess ran up to a painting, which she pushed aside to let glimpse the door of a chest. Opening it with the key, she took three very special manuscripts from it and put them in a bag. These same manuscripts that she had written following the numerous letters sent by her friend Rapunzel, since this one had returned from a strange trip, on an island called Skull Island, and had revealed to Belle the existence of giant and allmighty entities: the titans.  
_"BELLE!!" the prince also came into the room, trying to keep his balance despite the increasingly violent earthquakes. "What are you doing?! We have to go!!"  
_ "These mansucrits are more than important!" she replied with conviction. "We must keep them, so that Monarch's work can continue."  
The prince understood completely, but took his wife by the arm and the couple started to run as fast as they could to descend and leave the castle collapsing on itself.  
Finally, a few moments later, Belle and Adam got into the cart, with their servants. The horses immediately started their race. Belle and the prince, side by side, then looked sadly at their castle moving away from them, knowing that perhaps they could never return. A new monstrous roar made them shudder and drew their attention to the city of Paris. Belle remained frozen by what she contemplated.  
In the middle of the buildings of the city center on fire, two colossal creatures faced each other, separated by a hundred meters. Although at a distance, they appeared as tall as mountains. Both had marks and wounds on their bodies, testifying to the confrontation of brutal violence taking place, and neither seemed ready to give up.  
The first was 90 meters high. The top and chin of his head formed curved blades, giving him an air of crescent, as well as six yellow eyes. He was bipedal, reptilian, and ax-shaped growths stood out from his back. His hands had long, sharp claws and yellow veins ran down his body. His name was Mutavore.  
His opponent was taller, more than 100 meters tall, and was also more massive. A humanoid reptilian body, with black scales, golden and furious eyes, a short muzzle, a back covered with rocky points .... he was the king of ancient times, but probably of the present time and the times to come ... .Godzilla.  
Godzilla roared furiously and advanced to his adversary, who did the same. The two giant monsters collided, Mutavore striking Godzilla's head, which immediately responded with a deep bite in the shoulder, making Mutavore roar in pain as he was gradually pushed back. Around the titans, the buildings were shattered and collapsing and the ground was shaking and cracking. Mutavore, struggling, managed to make Godzilla let go, but the latter, in his surge of fury, threw himself ahead of all his weight and force against Mutavore, hitting him and causing him to fall violently through a large building , Notre Dame cathedral, which flew in thousands of shards following the shock and collapsed in a cloud of debris and smoke, from which Mutavore stood up, shaking his head, half knocked out, while Godzilla looked at him with anger and superiority.   
After a frantic and difficult race through the devastated streets of Paris, the cart of Belle and the prince reached the Seine, where their personal ship awaited them. Without losing a moment, the princess and her prince, as well as the servants, all boarded without exception. From the deck of the ship, Belle could see with horror the tumult and chaos reigning among the crowd of citizens wanting to flee for their lives.  
_"Time to leave!!" ordered the captain of the royal ship, who was immediately arrested by Belle.  
_ "Can't we take a few persons with us?!" the princess insisted, but the captain looked at her, sorry.  
_ "Forgive me, princess, but have you seen the chaos reigning? I wouldn't risk the ship."  
Belle was internally revolted, but in another sense, the captain was not totally wrong, especially when he saw a ship further away, sunk by its own occupants because of the incessant conflicts. Holding her precious manuscripts in her hands, Belle then contemplated the fight of the titans, who unfortunately had come closer. After a violent blow, Godzilla fell heavily, half into the Seine, crushing two ships under his body and raising huge waves which rocked the royal ship and caused everyone to lose their balance. Adam helped Belle get up, and the couple stared in horror. Godzilla, about fifty yards from the ship, looked up with a groan, and as he got up, turned his head gently toward the royal ship.   
Belle shuddered when she saw the titan's monstrous gaze land in hers. She saw in his golden eye, the flame of unprecedented anger, impossible to imagine for a human mind. And this flame grew in him, as the fight continued, but also for something else, she knew it. Since the beginning of the confrontation, the cannons of the city's defenses had not stopped pounding the two creatures without stopping, although causing them no physical damage. However, all of these attacks, insignificant as they were to him, were visibly beginning to seriously annoy the king of the monsters.  
Mutavore roared in triumph on approaching, but was surprised when Godzilla got him with a violent blow of tail in the ribs, causing Mutavore to fall backwards on a row of buildings. Godzilla got back to his feet and came to grab Mutavore by the head without giving him time to get up. Godzilla, enraged, then crushed the head of Mutavore against the ground, several times, and finally, bit deeply at the level of the throat, and in a tearing of bloody flesh and bone, tore off the head of Mutavore with an unbearable violence, so much so that Belle had to look away and cover her mouth with dread. Decapitated, Mutavore's body collapsed amid the rubble and flames, and it was on their ship taking them to a safe place outside Paris, that Belle and her prince contemplated in silence the king of the monsters, putting his foot on the corpse of his vanquished enemy, and uttering a long and mighty roar of victory.  
But suddenly, powerful detonations of cannons were heard and explosions were created on the body of Godzilla, by dozen. Roaring more annoyance than pain because not being affected by the shots, Godzilla turned his angry gaze on the origins of the shots. From the ramparts, soldiers had fired, and others began to do the same from other parts of the city. The cannons continued to fire, hitting Godzilla from all sides and making him growl more and more. Seeing this, Belle feared the worst.  
_ "Oh no ...." she sighed, guessing in horror what was going to happen.  
Raising his head, gritting his teeth, Godzilla showed unparalleled fury in the iris of his eyes, growling more and more. He had saved these humans again, but one more time, he was seen as the threat to be eliminated ... he would never get their gratitude, moreover why would he want it .... that was too much .. .. His eyes and backbones lit up, becoming brighter and brighter ...  
Taking a deep breath, Godzilla roared with all his might, spitting out his breath of devastating blue flames which in a flash struck the ramparts, which exploded in thousands of fragments, pulverizing the cannons and all the soldiers, like insects. Belle gasped in terror at this destructive power. Groaning in rage, Godzilla spat his blue flames over and over, destroying the groups of cannons one by one, and also causing colossal damage in his attacks. Putting one foot in the Seine, he crushed an entire ship and all its occupants, without even paying attention to them, content to walk while continuing his carnage, roaring in the storm of fire and death he had just started...


	2. All is Found

Arendelle, year 1818 ....

Agnarr, great king of Arendelle, and his wife, Queen Iduna, both dreamed of having children one day. Not only to ensure descent to the royal family, but also to fill a void in their lives. And yes, being the monarchs of a great kingdom did not mean being obviously happy. Unfortunately, Queen Iduna, for some obscure reason, had never been able to give birth to a child, but the king did not blame her for that. This was the inevitability that could fall on some women.   
But everything changed on a cold night, much darker than the others, during the autumn season. Two people, a couple, had come to the gates of the castle in the middle of the night, and had heavily insisted on talking to the king and queen, saying it was a matter of life and death. Warned by the servants, Agnarr and Iduna, as good sovereigns, had agreed to shorten their night and had received the two strangers in the large salon. It turned out that the woman was carrying in her arms, in a blanket, a baby, a little girl.  
The mysterious man and the woman had silver hair, pale skin, and eyes as blue as ice. They presented themselves as Dagmar and Elfride, former king and queen of the disappeared kingdom of the Iss. Both were wounded, exhausted and visibly terrified by something they thought was chasing them and resenting their daughter, whom they named Elsa. Faced with the explanations and supplications more than sincere of the couple in exile, Agnarr and Iduna, after reflection, agreed to take the baby and to rise her as if she were their own child, and promising not to tell her anything about her real origins, at least until she's ready to hear it. After the royal couple Arendelle gave his word, and after a last goodbye to their only child, Dagmar and Elfride disappeared somewhere in the wild, to attract the thing that followed them and put their child safe.  
Three months had passed since. In this cool night, bordered by the northern lights, dancing in the immensity of the ink sky, the royal coach had left the court of the castle, drawn by four white horses directed by the coachman himself. Sitting in the carriage, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, both wearing large dark cloaks over their royal outfits, sat opposite each other on the comfortable banquettes. As the king looked thoughtfully through one of the windows, seeing the streets and houses of the sleeping city pass before his eyes, the queen held in her arms the little Elsa, now three months old, warmly protected in a blanket and slept deeply.   
Holding preciously the baby Elsa in her arms, Iduna looked at her with a small tender smile. Although she was not their biological child, the royal couple of Arendelle had decided to love her as such. They did not imagine having a first child this way, they had to admit it. However, the king and queen also remained pensive about something else that really concerned them. During the first month following the unexpected adoption of Elsa, King Agnarr made researches about this ancient people, the Iss, by searching the oldest manuscripts of the castle library, or by consulting scholars among the taller. During his research, he did not manage to find much about the Iss, but made a discovery that changed forever his perception of the world: the existence of huge and ancient beings, that the oldest peoples, whose Iss, seemed to worship like gods: the Titans.  
For more than two hours the royal carriage rolled across the great pine forest, plunging into the hills towards the mountains, to reach a remote corner of the forest at the foot of great mountains of granite rocks. Agnarr got out first, helping his wife get off and addressed the coachman.  
_ "Wait here for us."  
_ "Yes, majesty." replied the man, who was going to take advantage of this stop to check the equipment of the horses.   
Side by side and the queen still holding Elsa in her arms, the royal couple advanced slowly but assuredly beyond the twilight and groves of firs, to reach a few meters further, a large open clearing, isolated from rest of the valley and dotted with round rocks. Agnarr and Iduna advanced without fear, already knowing this place.  
Once in the center of the clearing, the rocks began to move, rolling towards them and changing shapes. The stone trolls looked at them without saying anything, saluting them respectfully. Among them, Grand Pabbie stepped forward, slowly, and smiling amicably presented himself before the King and Queen.  
_ "My king, my queen, welcome. I thank you for coming ... Is it the child?" the old wise troll asked, looking at the blanket held by the queen. Iduna nodded and knelt to get to the troll and introduced him to the baby. Around them, the trolls began to whisper among themselves, seeming intrigued. Pabbie leaned over to see Elsa, asleep. With the utmost caution, Pabbie placed his stone hand on the baby's forehead, closing his eyes to focus, and reopened them a few seconds later.  
_ "Yes ..." he murmured so as not to wake her up "... the magic of the Iss is already very present in her ..... she will become more and more powerful as the child grows older. So, I would ask you to be very careful."  
_ "We'll be, Grand Pabbie." Iduna said confidently. The troll nodded, trusting the couple.   
_ "But Grand Pabbie, tell me ......" asked the king, curious "... why did you demand to see the child?"  
The troll stared at the king, showing in his eyes that he had nothing to do with it. The other trolls also changed their attitude, quieter and reserved.  
_ "This is not my requirement ..... but that of a king much more powerful than all the monarchs of this earth, and much older than me ... come with me, he is waiting for us .... "  
More than intrigued by the mysterious explanation that Pabbie had given them, Agnarr and Iduna followed him past the troll clearing, past other groves of thick trees for long minutes. Finally, as they came out of the groves, they reached the edge of a huge granite cliff. In front of them lay a real sea of gray and opaque mist, masking the landscape and the sky and bringing a heavy atmosphere. Agnarr leaned his eyes to look down, but the haze prevented him from seeing the bottom of the void. He swallowed. It seemed endless.  
_ "And now?" Iduna asked, not really reassured, turning to Pabbie who stepped back a few steps.  
_ "Above all, stay where you are and above all, keep calm. Don't say anything that could offend him, and everything will be fine." said the troll. Agnarr and Iduna glared at each other, but were going to follow their friend's advice. The couple stood firmly with one hand, remaining united, and Iduna with her other arm, continued to hold Elsa against her.  
After a few minutes, muffled noises began to be heard in the mist, and seemed to be moving closer at a slow, steady pace. It looked like .... footsteps! The earth trembled slightly with each sound. Agnarr and Iduna, still holding hands, swallowed, feeling their hearts beating loudly. The beats accelerated as the royal couple perceived a gigantic, massive and humanoid shape advancing gradually out of the mist, spreading the mantle of fog by its mere presence and revealing itself to them in the moonlight.  
Pabbie watched silently, hands clasped. Standing side by side near the edge of the cliff, Agnarr and Iduna could not move, their round eyes raised up, paralyzed with stupor and fear by what they were seeing in front of them.  
The thing that had appeared was big .... very big! So big that he seemed even bigger than the mountains. The word to describe his corpulence was impossible to say for humans. A scaly black skin, a massive humanoid body, powerful and clawed arms, a back dotted with a row of large spades with rocky aspect.... his head was that of a reptile, with a short muzzle, a jaw filled with sharp teeth, and two piercing golden eyes, imposing an aura and overwhelming force on whoever looked at them. Stopping in front of the cliff that looked ridiculously small in front of him, the giant reptilian creature uttered deep rumblings, setting his almighty gaze on the royal couple of Arendelle before him, were like mice in front of an elephant.  
_ "King Agnarr, Queen Iduna ...." says Pabbie "... I present to you the god of the Iss, as well as the only true king of this world ...... Godzilla."  
The king and queen of Arendelle could not say anything, they were so stunned and terrified. The mere presence of this monster challenged all the perception of the reality and the world by humans.  
Godzilla tilted her huge body forward, approaching her muzzle to the edge of the cliff, just in front of the couple. The titan's head now covered their entire field of vision and they felt even more crushed by his gaze, as if he were probing their souls. Despite the monster's muffled and noisy growls, Elsa stayed peaceful and asleep.  
_ "We have to bow down ..." Pabbie said, kneeling on one knee. Agnarr and Iduna obeyed and knelt respectfully in front of the titan, who watched them do without acting. His golden eye fell on Elsa, whom Iduna held tightly in her arms, as if to protect her.  
_ "What does he want from us?" Agnarr asked softly without looking away from the creature.  
_ "He wants to see if you'll be worthy to raise the last royal heiress of the Iss ...." Pabbie explained, staying on her knees. "Queen Iduna .... go alone to him, with the child, and stay calm. Let him give his judgment."  
Walk alone to him? Iduna swallowed, feeling her body tremble. Agnarr was not at all reassured, but had to obey. Resting timidly on her feet, the queen advanced as agreed to the edge of the cliff, only a meter away from the tip of the muzzle of the titan. She felt the warm breath of her nostrils on her, and looked him in the eyes. Elsa had been awakened by the monster's rumblings, but curiously, had not started to cry, and with her little blue eyes and emitting small moans, looked at Godzilla with curiosity, without showing the slightest fear. Godzilla looked at her for a moment, before focusing on the young human queen. Iduna was shaking, uncomfortable, feeling the god's crushing gaze on her, judging her for what she was. It seemed like an eternity. But finally, Godzilla put his head forward, opening his gaping jaw. Agnarr, terrified, wanted to intervene, but Pabbie held him by the wrist, beckoning him to do nothing and observe.  
Seeing this giant jaw full of teeth open in front of her, Iduna closed her eyes, terrorized, expecting to be swallowed like an insect by the monster. But it was not so. A beautiful, supernatural blue glow appeared from the bottom of Godzilla's mouth, letting out a strong, pleasant warmth that surrounded Iduna and Elsa. Godzilla's eyes had turned blue, too. Iduna felt this divine warmth enter her body, erasing her sense of fear. Agnarr and Pabbie watched this incredible spectacle, and the troll smiled.  
_ "He gives you his blessing."  
Agnarr did not know what to say, but could not stop a smile from forming on his lips. The Arendelle couple were now designated by Godzilla as the new parents, and Elsa too, as the last heiress of the Iss, also received the blessing of her god, although she did not know it. After giving his blessing, Godzilla closed his mouth and straightened upright. Agnarr was allowed to join his wife at the edge of the cliff and the couple embraced with love. Elsa made small moans, and the king and queen looked at her together, happier than ever.   
Agnarr, Iduna, and Pabbie then watched the mighty and powerful Godzilla turn back and start moving away from the cliff with his heavy, slow step, gradually vanishing into the mist in which he had appeared.  
_ "Thank you .... King Godzilla ...." Iduna sighed, a tear of joy running down her cheek, holding Elsa snuggled against her. They stayed there, until the silhouette of the titan disappeared entirely in the fog, as if he had never been there. Elsa moaned and fell asleep peacefully in the arms of the woman who was now considered by Godzilla as her mother. Grand Pabbie smiled at the royal couple.  
_ "King Agnarr. Queen Iduna. By your action in accepting this child, you have proven your worth, not only as sovereigns but also as human beings, and for that, someone else would like to give you her blessing."  
The troll then looked up at the sky, just as the queen and the king did, puzzled. Suddenly coming from the clouds, a magnificent, supernatural glow coming through the night as a knife pierces the paper. From this light came a giant and elegant form, fluttering with its two gigantic and colored wings.  
Agnarr and Iduna recoiled but remained more than fascinated by this divine vision of this giant moth that had just risen from the sky like an angel coming from heaven to see the mortals.  
_ "My king, my queen, I present to you now the goddess of life and great queen of the titans .... Mothra." Pabbie said, bowing again to greet the great flying goddess. Agnarr and Iduna obeyed and did the same. Although the creature was an impressive size, they felt no threat, the light emanating from the wings of Mothra covering them and giving them a feeling of well being, security ... Elsa, she, was not awakened in any way and kept sleeping peacefully.  
After being covered for several minutes by Mothra's powerful and benevolent light, the king and queen of Arendelle then saw the flying titan turn around, moving away and disappearing among the clouds.  
_ "Now, Queen Iduna ...." said Pabbie with a smile "... you will never be despaired by the conviction that you can't give life."  
The queen and the king opened their eyes wide astonished, but understood what the old troll meant in that sentence. Did Mothra's blessing really come to end Iduna's sterility, allowing her to have children? In the face of this news, the king and the queen looked at each other in the eyes, invaded by happiness.  
_ "My love, that means ..." Iduna sighed, shedding tears of joy.  
_ "Yes ... indeed ..." the king simply replied, also happy, putting his hands on his wife's cheeks and giving her a kiss. Grand Pabbie, although happy for the king and the queen, quickly became more serious and got the couple's attention for a very important subject.  
_ "For the good of all, no one should know the origins of Elsa and the existence of the titans, not even Elsa, at least, until she is ready to hear the truth. What you discovered about the Iss and the Titans in the royal archives, seal it. Only you and I will know."  
_ "We swear, great sage. And thank you again ..." said the king, promising.

*********  
Arendelle, year 1821

This evening, at the castle of Arendelle, the tension had been more than palpable but was now overflowing with joy and gaiety. In this summer solstice, Queen Iduna had given birth. A second princess for the kingdom.  
As the midwives moved away from the bed, King Agnarr entered the royal chamber, accompanied by the little princess Elsa, 3 years old, dressed in a little light blue dress with lace. In the big royal bed sat the queen, in a night dress, her forehead still sweating from the hard efforts and sufferings she had endured to give life. And in his arms, preciously held in a sheet, was a pretty baby in tears, but in perfect health.  
King Agnarr, unable to hold back his smile and the tears of joy from flowing, came to sit down next to his wife and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, before lowering his gaze to the new child of the royal family. Their first biological child, although they prefer not to shed light on Elsa's origins, it was still too early.  
Elsa had stayed a little behind. Shy, gently rubbing her hands, she dared not approach. The king and queen noticed it.  
_ "Elsa ... come ... you can approach." Agnarr said to her, extending his hand to her.  
_ "But ... what if I unintentionally hurt her with my powers?" asked the intimidated young princess.   
_ "There is nothing to fear, Elsa ... come on ... come and say hello to your little sister ..." replied Iduna with a smile with a smile. Although hesitant, Elsa decided to approach timidly, coming on her father's lap and in turn looked at the baby who continued to moan, cuddled in the queen's arms. Elsa, seeing her little sister, smiled in turn, forgetting her stress, but dared not touch her.  
_ "Hello ... uh ... what's her name?" asked Elsa.  
Agnarr and Iduna looked at each other smiling, the queen having already chosen a name.  
_ "Anna."  
Elsa thought it was a very nice name and finally touched the baby's forehead with her hand.  
_"Hello, anna."  
Meanwhile, Queen Iduna turned her gaze to the window, giving a view of the fjord and its horizon, the ocean stretching in the distance.  
_ "Thank you, goddess Mothra ..." thought Iduna in her mind, for allowing this miracle to happen.

**********  
Arendelle, the day before the accident where Elsa hurt Anna with her powers...

_ "The evil monster has trapped the princess and is about to devour her! Roar, roar! Oh no, please, don't hurt me!"  
Kneeling in the middle of a pile of snow created by Elsa and modeled to resemble a forest, Anna held in her hands snow figurines, representing a princess and a monster, imitating their voices with her mouth. Elsa watched and seemed worried for the princess, lending herself to her little sister's game.  
_"Something has to be done!" said Elsa.  
_ "Quick, Elsa, make a prince! A handsome one!!" asked Anna eagerly. Elsa obeyed and with a movement of her hands, formed a small snow statuette forming a proud prince holding a sword and gave it to Anna. Without them noticing, King Agnarr half opened the door to their room and smiled when he saw his two daughters, in their dressing night gowns, having fun on this beautiful spring evening. The prince ends up defeating the monster and Anna again imitates the voices of the prince and the princess.  
_ "Oh thank you, you saved me. Who cares about danger when there's love..."  
Anna makes the prince and princess kissing, under Elsa's slightly disgusted look. Queen Iduna, carrying her purple shawl on her shoulders to warm up a bit, joined her husband to watch, with tenderness, their daughters playing together.  
_ "The enchanted forest was now saved and they all lived happily for ever!" Anna then called out for the end of the story.  
_ "It's a very beautiful story, my sweet ..." said Iduna coming to join them, to which the two young princesses turned to her with a smile.  
_ "Indeed ..." said Agnarr, holding a candle in his hand to light "... but it doesn't really look like the enchanted forest that I saw when I was younger."  
Following this revelation, Elsa was the first to react and turned to her father.  
_ "You .... have you really seen an enchanted forest, dad?"  
_ "Wait what?!" said Anna rising up her head, with round eyes.  
_ "It's true ...." said Agnarr with a mischievous gentle smile, enticing the curiosity of his daughters as he drew the curtain from the window "... but I will only tell you if you promise to go to bed afterwards. "  
_ "But why have you never talked about it before?" asked Anna with a slight authoritarian tone.  
_ "Well, I'll do it now." replied the king simply. Iduna approached, seeming less appreciated the idea of telling this story.  
_ "My love ... do you think it's a good idea to tell them?" asked the queen to her husband.   
_ "They are old enough to understand." nodded the king, reassuring her with his gaze.  
With these words, Anna and Elsa, their childish eyes sparkling with curiosity, immediately ran to one of the beds, Anna on her knees and the Queen and Elsa next to her. Agnarr came to sit down too, placing the candle on the bedside table and began his story.  
_ "Far, far away in the northern lands, is an ancient and enchanted forest. No one knows when it was created, and we will probably never know. But there was no mention of goblins, unicorns or bad magic ... this forest was inhabited by the most powerful gods that can exist, entities beyond even human understanding ... but they were not alone... a mysterious human tribe lived in this forest. They were called the Northuldra. ..."  
_ "Did the Northuldra have powers?" asked Elsa, curious.  
_ "No ..." explained Agnarr "... but they took advantage of the magic reigning in the forest, and lived under the protection of giant and powerful gods embodying the forces of nature ... the Northuldra revered them, but four in particular, were honored: the gods of water, fire, wind and earth. The Northuldra lived in peace with the kingdom of Arendelle. One day my father, King Runeard, wanted to strengthen this alliance between our two peoples. How proud it was for me, as a prince, to go with him to the enchanted forest and establish this powerful alliance, with this people whose way of life was so different from ours. As a sign of friendship, my father made built a huge dam, which would allow the Northuldra to never run out of water. We could see with our eyes the magic, as well as the rituals of veneration in homage to the powerful gods of the elements ... but unfortunately, one day, everything changed .... the Northuldra attacked us .... a violent battle broke out and many lost their lives unnecessarily that day, including my father ... this battle had even more terrible consequences ... the gods entered a monstrous anger, and unleashed their power against us ... as for me, I was saved, but I never knew by whom ... all I remember is that voice, this angelic song resounding in my ears like a distant echo and that I could never forget ... since then, it is said that the anger of the gods was so terrible that a thick fog appeared and completely covered the forest, cutting it off from the rest of the world and preventing anyone from entering it, but also from leaving it ... this evening there, in returning to the kingdom, I had become, with suffering, the new king of Arendelle ... "  
With these last words, his gaze darkened by these tormented memories, Agnarr gently blew out the candle he was holding. Elsa and Anna were speechless for several seconds, fascinated by this story.  
\- "Wow papa ... it's so epic ... I don't know who saved you, but I already love him very much ..." said Anna, her eyes bright with dream and dropping limply in back on his mother's lap laughing.  
_ "Believe me, I would also like to know ..." said the king sincerely, thoughtful. Elsa looked more serious than Anna, looking more concerned and asked Agnarr a question.  
_ "And these elementary gods ... what happened to them?"  
_ "I don't know ..." replied the king in all honesty, to Elsa's disappointment "... nobody knows what happened to the forest and its inhabitants. The fog is still there, impenetrable and threatening ... nothing comes in and nothing comes out ... "  
_ "Which means we're safe now ..." added Iduna to reassure his daughters. The king nodded.  
_"That's right." he said "... but one day, the forest and its gods could wake up, and if that day comes, we will have to be ready, because that could change the face of this world forever ..."  
_ "Okay, sweeties, it's time to go to sleep. Say good night to your father." Queen Iduna insisted gently. Elsa agreed, but Anna breathed a little, disappointed.  
_ "I still had so many questions." she sighed.  
_ "Save them for tomorrow." Agnarr said to her, pinching her cheek gently as a sign of affection. The king got up and left the room, leaving the queen to take care of sleeping the two princesses as usual.  
_ "Pfff, tomorrow is too long, I couldn't wait ..." stamped Anna to Elsa "... why did the Nothuldras attack? Why attack someone who gives you a gift? It doesn't make sense."  
Elsa, for her part, seemed more concerned about the forest and these mysterious gods with limitless powers. In her mind, she was trying to picture these entities ... what could they be like? Could they have answers about the origins of her powers?  
_ "Do you think that one day the forest will wake up? And that these gods could return?" she asked Iduna who was coming back to the bed to tuck them in. The queen sits opposite them, showing a thoughtful face.  
_ "Well ... only Ahtohallan can have that answer."  
_ "Ahtowhat?" said Anna raising an eyebrow, puzzled. Iduna seemed reluctant at first to talk about it, but after all, her daughters were mature enough to understand.  
_ "When I was your age, my mother sang me a song about a mystic river called Ahtohallan. It is said that this river has all the answers about the past and knows all the secrets ... but not only ... according to the legend, it would be guarded by the most powerful of the gods ... a god so monstrous and gigantic that a simple glance on him is enough to terrify you, and that his golden eyes reflect boundless anger ... this god would be as old as the world itself and would destroy all those who try to approach the river ... "  
_Wow ... "breathed Anna, even more fascinated and gently letting her head fall on her sister's shoulder. Elsa had listened, feeling deep inside her a great shiver at the mention of this god incarnating according to legend the power and anger in itself.  
_ "Could you sing this song for us, please?" asked Elsa. Before the adorable looks of her two daughters, Iduna smiled and accepted, coming to sit between the two.  
_ "It's okay ... first, we get together, we snuggle up ..." she said tenderly. Anna and Elsa came to their mother, huddling against her and listening. Iduna then began, in her melodious voice, the lullaby of the mystical river and its millennial mysterious guardian.  
_ "When the northwind  
Meets the sea  
There's a giant  
Tall and lonely

Sleep, my darling  
Don't be afraid  
As your guardian is watching  
Listening, Anna felt her eyes close on her own and fell asleep, starting to snore softly. Seeing her thus, Iduna then took her in her arms to put her in her bed, while continuing to sing.  
In the waters  
Deep and true  
Lie the true king  
Fighting to protect you  
After sleeping Anna and covering her warm with her blanket, Iduna came to take Elsa in her arms, to rock her in turn with tenderness and love.  
Dive down deep  
You're not alone  
Listen his song  
Into your sleep  
Elsa listened, with a smile, and huddled against her mother, closed her eyes to fall asleep softly in the melodious voice. Iduna looked at her, and while singing, turned her gaze to the large window, showing the view of the sleeping fjord. Iduna knew it but did not say it ... she felt that there, in the depths of the dark night, out of sight, he was there, watching ...  
Yes, he will sing for those who hear  
And in his roar, power will grow  
But can you stand at his side?  
And with him, face what you most fear?

Where the northwind  
Meets the sea  
There's a guardian  
Full of bravery

Come, my darling  
Listen in the night  
His roar echoing  
Calling your name..."  
Meanwhile, in the darkness of the northern night, hidden behind one of the cliffs at the entrance to the fjord, Godzilla stood there, looking with his golden eye at the human city and the castle, knowing that in it was the one he had to watch over ... emitting a very slight neutral rumble, the monster turned around and very slowly, sank into the depths of the ocean, disappearing into the abyss and moving away from the continent ...


	3. Echoes from Beyond

Three years had passed in a lasting peace. Since the death of King Ghidorah, several other titans had come out of their torpor millennium in the four corners of the world. In Russia, France, Germany, Africa, England, and even in the new world named America, the presence of titans had been declared. In the oceans also, other monsters had risen to the surface. However, while some of these titans showed no hostility towards human populations, others clearly wanted to sow chaos, still remaining faithful to their late three-headed king. The non-hostile titans then had a reaction and began to fight the destroyers and protect the human cities as best they could.   
Last year, horrible news came to our ears, that Godzilla and another titan destroyed half the city of Paris, further increasing the already more palpable tensions of nations towards the titans, and threatening to lead to total war. In addition, the cults of the titans claiming the supremacy of the latter, now clash with other religions, causing even more unrest and conflict among populations.  
In front of this titanic war taking place all around the world, the countries formed coalitions between them, disregarding their rivalries, and began to build big anti-titans walls together to protect the main cities towards the giant creatures. But in Arendelle, Queen Elsa refused to build such a wall, which she considered a prison for the inhabitants of her country, and considering that the kingdom was under the protection of Godzilla. But despite the years, the tensions towards Arendelle had not calmed down and more and more countries accused queen Elsa of treason and to welcome the titans in her kingdom. The queen denied this accusation, but did not hide her desire for a peaceful cohabitation between humans and titans.  
But what Elsa didn't know was that she was not the only human to have forged a powerful bond with one of the great kings of this world...

Motunui Island, Polynesian Archipelago

Everything was calm by this early afternoon in the stifling heat of the island of Motunui. The piercing cry of a wild pig tore into the silence of the island's jungle as the panicked animal ran at full speed, brushing aside the dense vegetation in its path. Behind him, several members of the Motunui tribe were chasing him, trying to knock him down in a very specific direction using nets stretched between the trees.  
While the pig took the only free passage, another silhouette emerged from the thickets and managed to immobilize it with a net. Trapped, the animal continued to struggle with strength. Moana then approached her captured prey, armed with her spear, and knelt beside him, looking at him with respect.  
_ "We thank you for giving your life so that we can eat and we thank the goddess Te Fiti, mother of life, for bringing us abundance." declared the young woman and chief of the tribe, before quickly killing the wild pig with a precise blow of spear. Killing an animal was always a difficult time for her, but to live, you have to eat. Gathered around Moana, the other hunters were satisfied, congratulating their chief on this capture and began to tie the animal to transport it and bring it back to the village.  
In the village square, the amused children came running around Moana, whom they all considered a hero after the exploits she had accomplished. Imitating a monster, she groaned and pretended to chase the children who played the game and ran to escape, under the laughter of the parents in full activity. Moana laughs a bit too, always amused to make the children of the tribe laugh.  
A little later, the same evening, the whole tribe had gathered in the center of the village, around a big fire for a banquet. Sitting on hand-woven rugs, the tribe shared the fruits of the harvest, the fish caught today and of course, the pieces of the wild pig killed in hunting today.  
Carrying on her head the headdress with red feathers, Moana, seated in the place of honor, tasted a small piece of meat, while admiring the dance of the women around the fire, under the melody of drums and bone flutes , and the clamor of the villagers playful by the dance.  
While eating, Moana then turned her attention to the big flames. This fire lost her in her thoughts and revived memories in her ... four years ... it has now been four years since his adventure on this distant island, Skull Island, and the meeting of this extraordinary creature: Kong. Some images of this journey came back to mind of the young woman, giving her a few shivers through the body. She turned her gaze to the distant ocean, looking towards her sleeping horizon, knowing that on the other side, somewhere, was the real king of this world ...  
_ "Do you keep thinking of him sometimes?" then said his father's voice, removing her from her thoughts. She looked at him, a little confused, and shyly nodded.  
_ "Yes ... sometimes I even dream of him ... and you, father? Do you think he remember me?"  
_ "Who can know what the gods think ..." answered the father honestly after a shrug. "But special as you are, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you."  
Moana smiled at her father's comforting words. But as she was about to grab a piece of meat, she suddenly froze. For a moment, she thought she heard the echo of a song ... a distant female voice, across the ocean ... looking towards the ocean again, perplexed, she thought she had dreamed and returned her attention to the banquet.  
**********  
Arendelle, Norway

On this beautiful sunny early afternoon, despite the cool air of this early autumn, Anna was walking peacefully on one of the dirt roads located on one of the hills overlooking the city of Arendelle , and could admire the beautiful overview of the fjord. Fishing boats leaving on calm water to refill the nets, the streets where activities and trade dominated ... but also the many preparations for the annual festival celebrating the beginning of autumn taking place in town tonight. Anna was looking forward to it. But the sight also of the great surrounding mountains and the fjord brought back other darker memories in the head of the young princess ... The battles of the titans ... Leatherback and Otachi attacking the city, then a year later, King Ghidorah, whose only one attack with his monstrous lightning had been enough to destroy half of the city ... hearing again the terrifying roar of the three-headed dragon in her mind, Anna shook her head, chasing away these thoughts ... Ghidorah was dead, there was nothing more to fear.  
Thinking of something else, Anna joined a small field of pumpkins heated by the sun, in the middle of which was lying Olaf, on a small towel and which despite the sun, did not melt.  
_ "Well, Olaf? This freezing towel?" asked Anna, coming to sit down next to him.  
_ "I feel like I'm alive again, Anna ... it's like in a waking dream ... I wish this could last forever..." sighed the snowman, relaxed and admiring the sky and the clouds. Anna lay down next to him to watch too.  
_ "By the way, where are Kristoff, Sven and Elsa?" asked Olaf.  
_ "Kristoff and Sven help with the preparations for the festival tonight ... and Elsa ... well, a queen has her obligations, you see ..." explained Anna, to which Olaf seemed to guess what Elsa owed do right now.  
Indeed, during this time, at the castle of Arendelle, a small private reception took place in the large living room of the castle. Several small nobles from Norway came specially to attend the annual festival. All, richly dressed men and women, chatted with one another while tasting the fine drinks and dishes offered by the servants, while others admired the paintings on the walls.  
Having isolated herself alone on the balcony, her hands lightly resting on the marble railing, Queen Elsa remained silent. Dressed in a lovely reception dress in lilac color, with a small pendant around her neck, the young queen was pensive, not really having the heart at the reception.  
Three years had passed since Godzilla had left, never to return ... the day of his departure after the defeat of Ghidorah had remained in Elsa's heart like immense pain ... and for these three years, no sign of life ... sometimes she would spend whole nights observing the ocean horizon, hoping to hear the distant sound of his roar or to see his blue flames coming to pierce the sky, but nothing ... thoughtful and a little sad, Elsa sighed softly, looking again at this peaceful ocean, as if hoping to see the giant form of Godzilla emerge.  
_ "Your majesty?"  
The sudden voice of the servant Kai surprised the queen in her thoughts, and unwittingly, ice emerged from the queen's hands, covering the balcony with a layer of frost.  
_ "Uh ... yes, Kai. What's going on?" asked the slightly annoyed queen, her hands caught in the ice.  
_ "Count Ivar and his wife have a question for you about a certain painting." explained the servant, still straight. Elsa managed to free her hands and made the glass disappear with a wave of her hand. Breathing a little, she cleared her throat and resumed a formal posture.  
_"I follow you." she says. But as she was about to follow her servant, Elsa stopped short and turned, puzzled, towards the ocean. Something had caught his attention ... an echo ... a feminine and distant voice, like an angelic song ...  
_"My queen?" Kai asked, noticing her that way.  
_ "Nothing ... let's go." Elsa replied, hiding her perplexity, but keeping a strange feeling deep inside her that she couldn't explain.  
Passing among groups of guests, saluting them all respectfully, Elsa finally arrived alongside Count Ivar and his wife. Ivar was an influential nobleman and a longtime friend of the royal court, but his snobbishness made him annoying most of the time.  
_ "Count Ivar. Countess Alda. What can I do for you?" Elsa asked, forcing herself to smile.  
_ "Oh, Queen Elsa. We were admiring the beautiful paintings that adorn this living room, then we noticed this one." he said, pointing to a very special painting. Elsa's heart sank. It was a large table with golden borders, representing Godzilla, roaring and powerful, standing in the middle of a raging sea, and by his side, Mothra, tearing apart the black clouds with her divine light emitted by her wings, and Rodan, his wings spread and letting out his destructive fire. Elsa remembered. Shortly after Ghidorah's defeat, she asked a recognized painter to make this painting, which she named "The Trinity". She also remembered the day of the inauguration of this painting. Several people in the city had not shown great enthusiasm. The animosity and anger towards the titans was still very present despite the years. Besides, Elsa could notice that most of the guests sometimes threw rather disconcerted glances towards this painting, not really seeming to appreciate it in the middle of all the other works.  
_ "Hmmm ... these monstrous things are really ugly ..." commented the countess with her superior and rather petty look "... why is such a paint present in the middle of all these portraits of the royal family?"  
_ "And it is claimed that these monsters are the real masters of this world? What a joke! These errors of nature have no place in this world." added the duke.  
Elsa felt her fist clench but did everything to stay calm inside and not show her anger. How could they allow themselves to judge immortal beings who existed long before the birth of humanity and who possessed a power beyond understanding and the very laws of nature? Again, human nature disgusted Elsa. This mania for taking everything high, to want to belittle what we can not control or what we fear ... it was disgusting. Between her fingers, Elsa felt that her power wanted to manifest, because of the anger she was trying to keep inside. Stifling her emotions, she took over.  
_ "I have to leave ..." Elsa replied coldly to the couple before walking away and leaving the reception hall, despite Kai's insistence on staying. Closing the door behind her, now alone in the corridor, Elsa looked at her palms, trembling with anger. Then, managing to keep calm again, knowing that it was useless, she leaned against a wall, sad again.   
_ "Forgive them ... they don't know what they're doing ..." she sighed softly, thinking of Godzilla. Sometimes, it happened she wish to abandon all this, this life of monarchy, of politics, and to go far, to go find him, and live with him, finally free ...   
**********  
Meanwhile...  
_ "Papa, papa, look at me!"  
Little Iduna II, now three years old and dressed in a purple coat and a small cap, ran innocently, imitating dance steps among the heaps of dead leaves covering the ground. Kristoff, accompanied by Sven, smiles as he watches his daughter as he walks through the market square to buy some supplies for the party. Iduna continued to play. Her hair topped with hair quilts, she had inherited the red color of her mother's hair, and the color of her father's eyes. Rarer thing, she was born with a birthmark, on one of her hands, and whose shape reminded a butterfly.  
_ "It's fine, sweetie, but don't go too far."  
_ "Hey papa, do you think the big monsters will also come to the party tonight?" asked the little girl, joining her father.  
_"The... big monsters?" asked Kristoff, confused.  
_ "Yep, mommy sometimes talks about them. I really love the big butterfly with shiny wings, it's my favorite. I also like the big lizard, even if he's scary."  
Kristoff understood then, and lost a little of his smile. He knew she was mentioning Godzilla and Mothra. Although Anna continues to believe in their benevolence, Kristoff remained suspicious, especially since the horrible battle against Ghidorah, who had again demonstrate the terrifying and destructive power that these creatures could show. Kristoff didn't really like that Anna told stories of titans to Iduna. He didn't want it to become an obsession for her. Kristoff was nothing personal against the titans, but his most feared thoughs turned to one in particular: Godzilla ... Kristoff often wondered ... what will happen the day or Godzilla will tire of humanity? What will happen if he decides that humans no longer belong in this world? This question haunted him, terrifying him sometimes even in his sleep.  
_"Papa?"  
Kristoff came out of his thoughts by the voice of his daughter, who looked at him with questioning, because not seeing him answer his question.  
_ "Well ... I don't know, to tell the truth ... you know, the big monsters do a little what they want ... they are the ones who decide if they come or not."  
_"Oh." replied Iduna, a little disappointed by this answer and pouting. Kristoff had no better argument and felt Sven's slightly judging look on him.   
_"Mommy!" Suddenly exclaimed Iduna running with joy and jumping in the arms of Anna who had just arrived in the square, in the company of Olaf. Anna took her daughter warmly in her arms and joined her husband to whom she gave a little loving kiss.  
_ "Yuck." said Iduna with disgust when she saw his parents kissing.  
_ "Come on, don't say that Iduna, that's love. One day, you will know it too." Olaf said to her. Anna and Kristoff shared a little laugh together, before being joined by their daughter who climbed, with the help of her father, on Sven's back.  
_ "And aunt Elsa? She's not coming?" asked Iduna.  
_ "Yes, sweetie. She will join us later. As queen, she is in great demand." Anna said to reassure her.  
_ "And you, mom, one day will you be queen too?"  
_ "I ... well ..." stammered Anna a little at this surprising question "... only time will tell, I presume ..."  
*********  
An hour later, as twilight painted its first colors in the sky, the whole population gathered in the main square of the city to celebrate the autumn festival. Rows of tables covered with tablecloths decorated with garlands of flowers had been arranged, with the chairs. In the middle of the square stood the large stone statue of Godzilla, which the queen had made carved in honor of the savior and protector of the kingdom. The monster looked proud, standing up, staring up at the sky and roaring powerfully. For fun, the little girls of the city were allowed to decorate the statue of the king of monsters with garlands of flowers.  
While people reveled in the many dishes and drinks on the tables, others danced cheerfully in groups on the empty space provided for this purpose, under the catchy melody of the small orchestra arranged on a platform.  
Sitting at the royal table, Anna laughed heartily and smiled, seeing her daughter dancing with other children and Olaf and Sven. Kristoff, on the other hand, helped other staff members to cook certain dishes. Anna took a sip of wine, then her gaze was drawn to her right. Elsa, seated right next, on her queen's seat, did not seem to have a taste for the party, seeming lost in thought and having barely touched her meal.  
_ "Elsa?"  
Elsa didn't hear it first. She was still thinking about what had happened during the private reception in the castle and these odious remarks about Godzilla ... then, there was this mysterious voice in the distance ...  
_ "Elsa, can you hear me?"  
_ "Hmmm?"  
_ "Elsa. Talk to me. You seem upset." asked Anna with concern and gently taking her hand.  
_ "Well ... let's say that some of our "distinguished" hosts didn't appreciate my support for Godzilla and the titans and pointed it out to me in their own way." Elsa explained to her, still a little gloomy. Anna understood better now and knew how to comfort her big sister.   
_ "Bah, let them speak. After all, what can the judgment of a count or a duke be worth against that of a millennial and giant god?"  
Elsa found a little smile at Anna's relevant remark. The two sisters looked at each other then exchanged a little laugh together. However, despite the laugh, Elsa quickly thought of him ...  
_ "It's been three years now ..." sighed the queen "... I did everything to find him, but ... it's as if he had disappeared forever ... after all, maybe be that he doesn't want to be found ... "  
_ "And ... the rumors concerning the destruction of half of Paris?" asked Anna.  
_ "I can't believe he is responsible for such a thing ..." Elsa asserted somewhat easily "... Godzilla is a protector, not a destroyer."  
Anna agreed to believe her, despite a little ounce of doubt. Not wanting to cloud the mood of the party, Anna decided not to continue on the subject and took a sip of wine while Elsa politely refused the invitation to dance from one of the hosts, who did not insist. Elsa's gaze then lingered at the stone statue of the king of monsters. For a second, she almost thought she could see the stone gaze of the statue watching her.  
**********  
Later in the evening, after full night had fallen and the moon reflecting in the water of the fjord, Elsa, Anna, and the others had returned to warm up in the castle, the temperature becoming a little too cold in the afternoon. 'outside.  
After sleeping Iduna in her room, Anna and Kristoff had joined Elsa, Olaf and Sven in the living room, well heated with the fireplace, to make a little mime game.  
_ "Grrrrr! Roaar!" Anna, dressed in her nightgown, growled and roared with her voice, imitating monster gestures and a mean look. Sitting on the sofa in front of her, the others were trying to guess.  
_ "Uh .... a lion? A monster? An angry girl?" Kristoff asked, while Sven watched the little hourglass on the floor marking the time to find the answer.  
_ "A white bear? A black bear? A brown bear? Hans?" Olaf also asked. Anna still insisted.  
_ "A ruthless monster?" asked Elsa.  
_ "The biggest mistake of your life?" said Kristoff, being sure of his answer.  
_ "And luckily you didn't kiss him." said Olaf, still on the subject of Hans. Sven then rang the small bell indicating the end of the allotted time.  
_ "It was King Caesar." Anna explained. The others understood better then.  
_ "Okay, Olaf it's your turn." said Kristoff, to which the snowman got up from the sofa and came to take one of the pieces of paper from the basket.  
_ "It will be easy now that I can read." said Olaf, looking at what is written. "we can make teams: boys vs girls, ok?"  
_"Ok. Let's go." said Kristoff. Olaf began to imitate several things, which Kristoff managed to find very quickly.  
_ "Hmm ... a unicorn! An ice cream! A castle! Oaken! A teapot! A mouse! Ooouh, Elsa!!"  
Delighted to have all the answers, Kristoff burst out laughing, but stopped very quickly by seeing Anna's wicked look at him.  
_ "I'm not sure Olaf has the right to do this." said the princess, crossing her arms. Elsa just shrugged and stood up, her turn to play. But as she drew the paper and was about to try some shy imitations, she immediately froze ... the mysterious and angelic song ... it resounded again, and obviously, the others did not hear it. Confused, Elsa turned to the window, looking outside where the voice seemed to come ...   
_ "Hum ... pensive? Worried? Confused? Come on, Elsa, give me a clue." said Anna still in the game, but too late the hourglass ran out.  
_"We won." Kristoff said with a smile.  
_ "Ok, rematch?" asked Anna, not determined to give up. But Elsa, still disturbed, politely refused.  
_ "I ... think I'm going to rest a little ..." said the young queen, reserved and walking towards the door under the confused look of the others.  
_ "Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" asked Anna, concerned.  
_ "Yes, yes ... just a little tired ..." answered Elsa a little at random before leaving. But Anna was not fooled and remained thoughtful.  
_ "What is happening to her?" asked Olaf, worried.  
_ "Elsa is Elsa, we will never change her." replied Kristoff, a little less alarmist. But Anna seemed to understand what was bothering her sister.  
_ "It's Godzilla ..." she said to the others "... we talked about him again at the party ... he misses her ... not a day goes by without I see her watching the horizon, waiting for him ..."  
_ "But yet she knows very well that Godzilla is gone for her own good." explained Kristoff.  
_ "But she loves him, it's obvious ..." Olaf said to them, with Sven's silent approval behind him. "And I believe that this sacrifice he made is also a proof of love for her ... it's frightening to see how cruel fate can be with those who don't deserve it."  
It might sound strange, but Olaf was right. The bond that united Godzilla and Elsa was something complex and very powerful, beyond simple human reason. A unique bond created by forces beyond all imagination.  
**********  
Meanwhile....  
Far ... far from all civilization, somewhere in the darkness of the gray and sleeping ocean ...  
The angelic song resounded, crossing the waters easily until it reached its darkest depths, where natural light could barely penetrate.  
Two big blue eyes opened furtively at the hearing of this song ... the eyes glistening in the dark frowned, accompanied by a powerful growling sound ... the seabed trembled while a giant form emerged from the ground, raising clouds of sand and rock around him like an emerging mountain at the bottom of the water. Godzilla rose, very slowly but surely, emerging from his long sleep in the abyss, listening again to this voice which seemed to call him ... Clenching his fists, the picks of his back also lighting up, he raised his head, spitting its breath of blue flames toward the surface, tearing the water like paper and boiling it. The beam exploded out of the water, easily reaching the heights of the sky and causing the clouds to burst.  
Having cracked all around him the bottom of the abyss and causing the water to boil, Godzilla turned in the direction of the song, and began to swim in its direction, gradually regaining the surface.

Meanwhile, very far from here, on the other side of the world, on an island isolated from everything ...  
Kong was dozing heavily at the top of his lair dominating the island right through. Grunting slightly in his sleep agitated by a few dreams, he opened his stern eyes and straightened, looking around, groaning. This song ... where did it come from?  
Alerted by this voice, and feeling like being called by it, Kong stood up, roaring with power and descended as quickly as possible from his mountain, trampling everything in its path, until reaching the beach. For long minutes he stared at the ocean, the song seeming to come from beyond ...  
It was then that under his gaze, the ocean, as if animated by its own will, seemed to move aside before him, like making a dry path for him. Kong seemed to hesitate to leave the island, but the call was stronger than anything ... he had to see what it was ... With a heavy step on the wet sand, the great ape began its long walk out of the island, the ocean gradually moving away from him and seeming to guide him.


	4. Rebirth of the Phoenix

It was early Fall, and an important festival to celebrate the season, as every year, was going to take place in Arendelle... But while in the night, the city was celebrating the debut of this new season of peace and tranquility on this quiet night, for other people, it was not mind at the party and were focused on a different goal.  
Two men, dressed and equipped for climbing in the high mountains, walked in the thick, powdery snow that almost reached their knees and made their way to the summits of the North Mountain. After superhuman efforts to climb and pass the snow and the rocks, the two mountaineers finally reached their goal: the eternal snowy clearing at the foot of one of the rocky peaks, where were the tombs of the titans who had perished while protecting Arendelle: King Caesar, Zilla and Rodan. The two men took off the scarves that hid their faces, and stared in fascination at the huge mounds of snow formed by the lifeless bodies of the creatures that were now resting in peace here.  
_ "Karl, are you sure it's a good idea?" asked the youngest of the two, rather hesitant and worried, looking around to see if anyone was following them "... I mean .... if we're caught doing that, the queen will make us imprisoned, or worst!"  
_ "Stop stressing, Rickon, nobody comes here since long. These dead creatures are the way to get rich quick, I have buyers in Germany and Finland who are willing to give me a thousand pieces of gold for a simple titan tooth! A thousand! Do you realize?"  
Rickon, although very tempted by the appeal of the gain, remained skeptical. Karl, he, was completely blinded by his desire to become rich, no matter the means. The tombs of the three titans had been declared a sacred place by Queen Elsa and barred from access except for members of the royal family, but obviously that did not stop Karl.  
He put down his bag and started taking out the material to dig and dig up the first dead titan.  
_ "Let's start with that one." he said pointing to Zilla's grave. Rickon sighed, nodding softly and taking a shovel. A calm wind had risen, and a fine shower of flakes had begun to fall in the late morning sun.  
But as he was about to follow his friend, Rickon suddenly stopped, perplexed, feeling something under his feet. Raising his boot, he noticed under his footprint that the snow was starting to blush and smoke. More and more heat was also felt.  
_ "Uh ..... Karl ...." Rickon said, even less reassured. Karl, too, froze with fright as he saw all around him, bigger and bigger, the red and steaming stain that spread over the snow and melted it like nothing. Columns of burning vapors rose like geysers around the two men, who had to jump on the spot as the ground was burning like a carpet of fire. Their boots began to catch fire, forcing both men to pull them out at full speed. Suddenly, the ground before them rose, cracking like a dry biscuit, and tore itself in a violent and immense explosion of flames that rose to the sky and molten lava that began to pour on the snow.  
Thrown on the ground by the blast of the explosion that had swept all the rocks and trees around and raised clouds of snow, Karl and Rickon found a clear vision, but screamed in fear at what they saw.  
From the giant crater that had formed after the underground eruption, a giant form began to emerge, covered with lava, and melting everything around him, even the stone. Deploying reptilian wings over 250 meters wide and unleashing a shower of ashes around him, the creature with stone scales and like a huge horned bird, opened his eyes in flames and let out a shrill roar that ran through the entire valley to the fjord.

Some hours earlier...  
Elsa had returned to her royal room, carrying on her shoulders the silk shawl of the late Queen Iduna. She remained silent, standing, looking at the sleeping fjord through the window. A slight knock and then the opening of her door made her turn her head, to see Anna come to her with a shy smile.  
_ "I suspected that you were worried, Elsa."  
_"Is that so?"  
_ "Yes ... you wear the shawl of our ... of my ... well, of mother. You always wear it when something's wrong." said Anna. A little moment of embarrassment settled when Anna's little mistake concerning Iduna, Elsa knowing from the revelations that she was not her real mother and that Anna was not her sister, by blood anyway . Although several years had passed, she still had trouble digesting this.  
Elsa went to sit on her bed, looking sad.  
_ "It's just that ... I don't know what to do ... so many kingdoms are ready to turn against us and start an open war against the titans ... I'm afraid of having done everything crooked until now ... "  
Seeing Elsa in doubt, Anna made it her duty to support her, as usual, and came to her.  
_ "Elsa, you do more than anyone else, and you do it brilliantly. When will you accept to see yourself the way I see you?"  
Elsa smiled a little at her sister, still trying to understand where all this positivity could come from?  
_"What would I do without you?" said Elsa lovingly.  
_ "You will always have me." probably confirmed Anna. "You know what? I know what you need."  
Anna came to lie on the bed, inviting Elsa to join her. The queen snuggled against her sister, and the two, closing their eyes, began to sing softly and together, this lullaby so dear to their hearts and memories ...  
_ "When the northwind  
Meets the sea  
There's a giant  
Tall and lonely  
Sleep, my darling  
Don't be afraid  
As your guardian is watching..."  
Lulled by their own voices, Elsa and Anna ended up falling asleep together, without realizing it ...

********  
Two hours later, in the middle of the night while the whole city sleeps, Elsa dozing peacefully, trying to find a comfortable position ... then suddenly it started again ... opening her eyes, she had first believed in a dream or her imagination, but no ... the song had returned, echoing again in her head ... Elsa sits on the bed, noticing that Anna was sleeping deeply beside her ... Elsa tried to first ignore the voice by blocking her ears with the pillow, but nothing to do ... annoyed, the young queen got up from the bed and left the room, taking care not to wake Anna. Now walking in the deserted corridor, Elsa listened attentively to this voice, trying to understand what she wanted.  
_ "I can hear you ... but the real question is ... who are you and what do you want from me?" Elsa spoke quietly, on the lookout, expecting some response. The only response was that same melodious song. Elsa noticed, however, that the more she advanced, the more the song seemed to become close, strong and precise. She stopped for a moment, placing her attention on several large portraits hanging on the wall. The first representing King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, proud and dignified. The second, representing Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, together and forming a large family. Then, a grouping of several paintings, each showing a titan who fought for Arendelle: King Caesar, Mothra, Zilla, Rodan ... but the painting that attracted Elsa's most attention was the one showing Godzilla.  
The queen went to the balcony on the top floor of the castle, lit by the full moon, and trying to guess precisely the direction of the song.  
Elsa's mind was then brutally assaulted by a series of images, like rapid and terrifying flashes ... Godzilla appeared, as well as Mothra, Rodan, and another unknown titan, in the shape of a giant gorilla and brutal ... each of the titans was surrounded by an element, water, fire, air and earth ... then, other forms of unknown titans arose, gathering like a real small army, at in the middle of a dark and infinite forest ... the forest suddenly caught fire and the silhouettes of the titans fell to ashes ... a new and lonely silhouette of titan appeared in the middle of the fire ... it had the shape and stature of Godzilla, but it was not him... it was a tortured, disfigured, agitated and roaring form like a mad beast and in perpetual suffering, leaving a multitude of destructive energy beams exploding from its spikes ... a form embodying chaos and suffering ...  
Then, the real Godzilla reappeared, facing the giant gorilla and launching into a brutal confrontation in the midst of unparalleled chaos, as if the sky, the earth and the ocean ignited ...  
Elsa gasped, pulling herself out of those scary flashes. Holding her head and still hearing this song constantly, Elsa, as if possessed, brutally spread her arms, letting her power flow. Thousands of small floating forms of ice, like symbols, magically sprang up all over the city and its surroundings.  
Alerted by the noise, Anna had woken up and, opening the balcony window in Elsa's room, noticed the phenomenon with amazement. Elsa, for her part, looked closely at the symbols closest to her, with fascination and curiosity.  
_ "Water. Fire. Air. Earth." she whispered to herself. These symbols ... they were the same as her visions ... she wanted to touch one of them, but hardly touched it when all the ice symbols fell like a scathing rain on the city , waking up all the inhabitants who, more than confused, went out into the streets to observe the facts, without understanding.  
Then, without explanation, the flames of the candles held by the inhabitants, then the flames of the lampposts, began to flicker then go out, plunging the city into a darkness which worried even more the population. Anna quickly ran into the castle courtyard, accompanied by Olaf, and Kristoff, who was holding Iduna in his arms. Everyone was shocked to see the water from the courtyard fountains tarnish and then disappear. Iduna moaned in fear, snuggling against his father. The earth suddenly began to vibrate harder and harder ...  
Then it was the shock wave! Under the shocked and frightened eyes of all, half of the side of the nearest mountain was swept away by a gigantic explosion of flames. Molten rocks flew in all directions to crash into the water of the fjord or its surroundings. A fiery rock crashed into one of the harbor ships, cutting it in half. Several rocks crashed into the city streets, causing general panic.  
A strong and brutal wind also rose, lifting thousands of leaves in its wake. Elsa, completely lost, managed to join Anna and the others in the courtyard, to see them frozen in intense fear, looking up. Elsa gasped in horror too.  
_ "The ... the mountain ... it exploded!" stammered Anna in terror.  
_ "Oh .... look!!" Kristoff said in panic.  
Everyone was then able to see him, in amazement ... in the midst of the flames and black smoke, a giant and inhuman form rose above the ground ... Spreading the smoke with a simple movement, the creature in its eyes embers expressed a mighty roar, while his disproportionately large body and wings were covered with veins of fire ... Elsa remained petrified and could only pronounce a name between her lips.  
_ "R .... Rodan ..."  
It was him! The Fire Demon! He was there, alive! How was it possible? He was dead, killed by Ghidorah ...  
Crying in fear, Iduna hid in the arms of Kristoff, Anna coming to huddle near them. Olaf and Sven huddled together, also trembling in fear.  
In front of the vision of this winged titan of fire having arisen by exploding half of the mountain, the population panicked even more, creating a total disorder that even the guards could not contain. Meanwhile, from the top of his flaming perch, Rodan watched the vastness of the fjord, as well as the human city below. Molten lava flowed from all over his body. Standing on its hind legs, the giant firebird roared again, spreading its wings in their full span. The deployment of the wings threw a multitude of burning fragments into the air which, like a rain of fire, fell everywhere on the fjord, causing even more damage.   
In the chaotic streets, Elsa, Anna and the others had dispersed in order to guide the inhabitants and gather them. A molten rock was going to crash into Elsa, but she pulverized it with an ice projectile.  
_ "Quick, over here! Run to the hills! Get out of town!!" Anna loudly exclaimed, going towards a family lost in the midst of chaos. Guards, on the Queen's orders, showed the direction to follow.  
_ "Oh there, I'm flying!!" cried Olaf, half carried by the mighty wind. Fortunately, Sven and Kristoff caught up with him in time. The wind was so strong that several trees crashed to the ground, and the roof of a house was even torn off and flew away.  
As she guided as many people as possible, Elsa stopped in the middle of the square, her gaze landing on Rodan. The fiery titan, like feeling it, also turned his head. Despite the distance, she knew, he was looking at her. He had felt her. However, something was wrong with Rodan ... although he had been an enemy in the past, he had known how to be forgiven with Godzilla and Mothra, at the cost of his own life ... but this look he was showing now ... it was more than anger ... it was blind rage ...  
_ "Something is wrong ... Rodan ... how can you...?" she sighed in terror.  
Having spread his wings, Rodan flew away abruptly, the wave caused by his wing flap causing another part of the mountain to collapse. Slipping into the air, Rodan flew until he reached the waters of the fjord, causing huge waves with his flapping wings. Very quickly, the port found itself stormed by the waves caused by the titan.  
Faced with this disaster, Elsa decided to act and ran towards Anna.  
_ "Go and shelter our people! I'll take care of Rodan!"  
_ "What ?! No, Elsa ... !!" Anna exclaimed in horror, but too late, saw Elsa turn around and run towards the port, and towards the titan. In the sky, Rodan described an arc, making a U-turn and preparing to return to the city. Anna wanted to follow her sister, but Kristoff held her by the arm, with crying Iduna hugging him.  
The majority of people had managed to leave town, but it would not be enough to escape Rodan. Now alone on the quays and facing the bay of the fjord, Elsa stood straight, concentrated, her eyes fixed on the giant flying demon. Her hands covered with ice, preparing to cast a powerful attack spell and surrounding herself with a frozen aura. In the night sky, Rodan came faster and faster, roaring and mad, his body on fire and preparing his claws. Under him, the water from the fjord began to smoke and boil like a giant pot. Elsa, her throat clenched and her heart pounding, prepared herself for certain death in the face of such an adversary, Rodan's shadow covering her more and more.   
Concentrating all her strength, Elsa summoned and threw several huge, fast and powerful ice projectiles at the winged titan. Unfortunately, Rodan, his eyes injected with flames, demonstrated a most devastating striking-back. Rotating on himself while flying, Rodan used its wings as real sharp and burning propellers, destroying all of Elsa's projectiles without any effort.  
In retaliation, Rodan roared and with a violent flutter of wings, set off a burning and devastating shock wave in front of him. Elsa immediately summoned a wall of ice in front of her to protect herself from the hellish heat, while around her, the water of the fjord was swept away, and the ships anchored in the port were charred and destroyed in pieces. The wall of ice, although of a magical nature, was very damaged and melted by Rodan's fire, but fortunately had been able to protect Elsa.  
Contemplating her magic being swept away by the fiery titan, Elsa was speechless. Made even more furious by this attack, Rodan prepared to dive down on her to crush her like the bug she was at his eyes...  
A strong explosion of white light suddenly lit up the sky, ripping through the darkness of the night and chasing it away. Blinded by this light, Elsa and Rodan were destabilized. From the hills, Anna, Kristoff, Iduna, Sven, Olaf, and all the inhabitants noticed with amazement this phenomenon covering the sky of the fjord.  
Then, plunging from the heights of the sky at high speed, the agile and graceful form of the goddess Mothra appeared to all, suggesting a powerful sharp roar from her and rushing down on Rodan, who, blinded and surprised, was struck by full force by Mothra and was deviated from its trajectory.  
_ "It's Mothra!!" Olaf cried out with relief.  
_ "It's the Pretty Butterfly!!" shouted Iduna also with joy.  
Elsa, kneeling on the harbor and still in shock, saw in the sky not far from her the violent confrontation that had started between Mothra and Rodan. Mothra, more fragile and small, but faster, stayed hooked on Rodan, avoiding his bites and hitting him with her paws and mandibles in the most sensitive places, such as the neck or under the wings, to destabilize him even more. A violent and chaotic dance took place between the two titans, offering a breathtaking and epic spectacle to those who saw it.  
Unfortunately, with a wing blow, Rodan pushed Mothra away from him. The two titans were now spinning in the sky, facing each other. Mothra made several sounds, as if trying to communicate with Rodan, but he seemed to ignore her, roaring and growling like a rabid beast.  
With its luminous wings, Mothra invoked white rays, like fine needles of light, and threw them by the hundreds. Rodan, with his speed, dodged them with agility. In front of this, Mothra seemed to flee and flew away very quickly in direction of the north, immediately chased by Rodan.  
Elsa had guessed what Mothra was doing. She attracted Rodan as far as possible from Arendelle. The young queen regained consciousness and immediately ran to the hills to join the others.

The two titans flew into the night sky, flying among the great mountains. Although very fast, Mothra knew that she could not escape Rodan, the fastest titan and king of the skies.   
Rodan, in a supersonic burst, tried to charge Mothra in mid-flight, but she felt it and narrowly avoided it. Rodan violently struck the top of a mountain, exploding it into pieces, and despite the shock, resumed his hunt, as if possessed.  
Mothra arrived in sight of the highest mountain, where Elsa's ice castle was located.  
Unfortunately, she was not vigilant enough and this time Rodan managed to grab her brutally, coming to crush her violently against the ice castle, half of which collapsed in shock.  
Having closed his claws on Mothra's wings, Rodan roared cruelly and causing the fire to burst from his body, burned and tore the wings and body of Mothra, slowly. The goddess groaned in pain, blocked and unable to defend herself. The titan's fire was so powerful that the magic ice making up the castle began to melt like wax. Seeing his prey at his mercy, Rodan opened his jaws, preparing to bite and rip Mothra's head.  
Suddenly, he stopped in his gesture ... the angelic song was heard in the ears of Elsa, but also of Rodan and Mothra ... the fiery titan regained his calm, separating from Mothra and turning his attention towards the north ... roaring as answering the call of this voice, it flew away and moved away towards the great north, leaving behind Mothra, very wounded, the wings half burned and barely able to move. 

Meanwhile, on the small cliff overhanging the town of Arendelle, the frightened inhabitants had gathered, while the guards tried to maintain a semblance of calm, with difficulty. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were helping the guards reunite the families in a panic. For her part, Anna made sure that everyone was there. With a sigh of relief, she saw Elsa coming towards her and joined her.  
_ "Elsa! What's going on?"  
_ "Mothra attracted Rodan in pursuit to save us." explained the queen with fear. Anna gasped, afraid for the goddess because she also knew the destructive power of the fiery titan. Anna tried to comfort her crying daughter in her arms, telling her that everything was going to be fine, without being sure of it herself. Elsa gave her a sorry but supportive look as well and went to the guards to ask them if everyone was there.  
A thunderous roar made everyone shudder and leap with fear and all eyes rose to the distant, furtive form of Rodan ripping through the night sky in its wake of black smoke and flames, and quickly moving away towards the north.  
_ "But ... where is he going?" asked Kristoff, puzzled. Elsa thought she knew it. The mysterious voice ... it came from this direction ... Rodan heard it too, that was certain. Was that what brought him back to life?  
_ "And ... and Mothra?" Anna worried when she didn't see the goddess come back.  
Heavy and increasingly close noises were then heard and all could see an army of small round rocks covered with moss arriving from the forest. Elsa and the others recognized their troll friends and came to meet them. Grand Pabbie took his humanoid form and went to the two monarch sisters.  
_ "Grand Pabbie ..." politely greeted Elsa.  
_ "Since I have known you both, I must admit that I have never known so much trouble, without wanting to offend you." said the old troll to them, to which Elsa and Anna were not embarrassed, recognizing a part of truth. Pabbie seemed more than worried according to his gaze.  
_ "Pabbie, tell us what's going on? R... Rodan came back from the dead and attacked the city ..." Anna started to speak nervously, but Pabbie calmed her.  
_ "I know, we have seen everything from our valley ..." said the troll calmly "... I must admit to be as bewildered as you ... however, it is for something else that I came ... "on these last words, he turned to Elsa. Without even asking him, she guessed what he was talking about and sighed.  
_ "Elsa ... it's no longer time to hide ... that voice you hear ... you have to find out who it belongs to and what it wants."  
Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all exchanged surprised looks.  
_ "A voice? What voice? What is he talking about, Elsa?" asked Anna insistently. Elsa looked at her, feeling ashamed and guilty for hiding it from her, but decided to tell her.  
_ "For several months now ... I have been hearing a voice ... like a call ... I think it concerns my powers ..."  
_ "And you don't say it until now?" Anna reproached her, more out of fear than out of anger "... Elsa, we may not be sisters by our blood, but you're my sister anyway! You can trust me! Why did you hide this from me?"  
_ "I ... I'm sorry ..." Elsa told her sincerely, taking her by the hand "... but I didn't wanted to worry you and the others..."  
_ "Elsa ..." Pabbie insisted that she listen to him and the others. "... you must act quickly ... you saw it ... the titans also hear this voice calling them ... the gods of the enchanted forest have awakened, as well as their anger ..."  
_ "But ... but why would they want to attack Arendelle? We didn't do anything to them ..." said Anna emphatically. Pabbie thought about it and had an idea.  
_ "Let's see what I can see ..." said the troll, who invoked his magic through his rocky hands, made a cloud of vaporous energy float in the air, in plain sight. The first shape to appear was that of a huge stone wall, like a dam ...  
_ "The past is not what it seems to be ..." explained Pabbie while manipulating his magic and revealing other forms, like two peoples meeting and allying, a violent confrontation, as well as the Arendelle castle being progressively destroyed ... "a serious fault has been committed and must be repaired ... Arendelle is no longer safe, like the rest of the world ... the truth must be found, if not .. wait ... there's something else ... "  
Pabbie's face became more worried, even scared. The vision showed great form, reptilian, humanoid and disfigured, roaring and sowing total chaos around it. Elsa gasped. He looked like Godzilla, but it was not him.  
_ "An infinite chaos ... an entity born from madness and the thirst for power..."  
Then the shape of the true Godzilla and that of a giant humanoid gorilla faced each other, roaring and preparing to collide violently. The magic then disappeared, leaving Pabbie destabilized in front of the others.  
_ "I see no future for this world ..." sighed Pabbie with fear, which did not reassure the others.  
_ "No future?" repeated Anna with fear and holding Iduna in her arms. Pabbie shook her head sadly in confirmation. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were taken aback by this news. Elsa insisted on one point.  
_ "Pabbie ... I saw Godzilla ... and this other titan facing him ... what does that mean?"  
_ "Elsa ..." said the troll, gently taking her hands in his "" ... you should know that Godzilla is not the only king in this world. There is a being, forgotten, endowed with a power equal to his and who could take his place on the throne ... if ever the two kings came to meet, they could take the whole world into their confrontation ... that would be the end of everything ..."  
Two kings? Confrontation? Take the whole world with them? It sounded like an apocalyptic prophecy. Elsa's heart was beating very hard. Would it really happen? Had the end of time come? Elsa sighed. She wanted Godzilla so much here ... where can you be? she wondered, sadly.  
_ "And ... that choas entity you mentioned ..." Anna asked Pabbie, referring to the giant disfigured creature who looked like Godzilla.  
_ "I don't know ..." answered honestly Pabbie, annoyed "... my vision is too blurred ... impossible to see what it is ... it's as if the magic itself rejected the very existence of such a creature in this world ..."  
Suddenly, all were interrupted and surprised by the arrival of the goddess Mothra, who in a shrill and weak cry, arrived with difficulty flying over the cliff, surprising everyone at the moment. Everyone moved aside as the giant goddess awkwardly landed on the ground, half collapsing. Elsa, Anna and the others gasped in horror. Mothra's body and wings were badly burned. She had suffered greatly from this fight. She had trouble standing and moaned constantly in pain.  
_ "Mothra!" Elsa ran to her, followed by Anna and Kristoff. Guards had approached too, but preparing their rifles to shoot the creature. Elsa interposed.  
_ "No, put down your weapons! Do you not recognize one of our protectors ?!" Elsa told them firmly. The guards obeyed and backed away. Meanwhile, Anna, with Iduna in her arms, had approached Mothra's face, being only a few inches apart. Iduna reached out with his hand to touch the soft little fur covering the titan's head.  
_ "Pretty butterfly ..." said the little girl, sad to see Mothra in this pitiful state. The goddess looked at the girl with her big round eyes, as if trying to make her understand by her sounds that crying was useless and would not change her destiny. Anna, sad too, put her hand on the titan, delicately. Elsa joined them. The antennae of Mothra began to shine softly with a bluish gleam and thus, Elsa and Anna heard the voice of Mothra echoing in their minds, by telepathy.  
_ "Elsa ... Anna ... I would like to see you again in other circumstances ... unfortunately, I don't have much time ..."  
_ "No ... no, Mothra ... not you ... you can't die ..." Anna spoke, her throat tied with sorrow.  
_ "Rodan ... he will pay for what he did ..." Elsa was crying too, but clenched her fist in anger. But Mothra's voice stopped him in his anger.  
_ "No ... Rodan is no longer himself ... as the primordial titan of fire, his rebirth was inevitable ... unfortunately something went wrong and he no longer knows who he is. .. Elsa, you are the only one who can save him ... who can save us all ... "  
_"Me?" gasped the young queen, overwhelmed by events.  
_ "Yes ... remember this voice ... this voice is the key ... find there and so the truth can finally be revealed and bring back the true balance on this world ..."  
Mothra's voice grew weaker, indicating his near death. With the little strength she had left, the goddess turned her attention to Anna and Iduna.  
_ "Do not be sad, my children ... we will meet again one day, I promise you ... until this day, keep faith in us, but especially in yourself..."  
On these last words filled with this infinite wisdom which she showed, Mothra did not emit any more sound, immobilizing herself and her divine light disappearing from her body. Iduna cried, Anna hugging her tightly to support her and shedding tears too. Elsa shed a tear and bowed her head, feeling helpless. Further back, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the trolls and the locals watched, in silence and showing pained faces. The great goddess Mothra was dead.  
Then, under the surprised looks of all, the giant body of Mothra disappeared, disintegrating into a cloud of magnificent boreal light floating up to the stars and then flying north.


	5. New Threats

Kingdom of Tabor

For several days now, Queen Ravenna had received the vial containing blood and the box containing some deep black scales. These things were recovered in the kingdom of Arendelle, by her spies sent on the spot in order to monitor the activities of Queen Elsa, and also to obtain information on the titans. Like all monarchs in the world, Ravenna was immediately warned of the return of these giant deities with immense powers, in particular the one who seemed to be their leader, Godzilla. But while most monarchs had worried about the threat the titans posed to humanity, Ravenna saw this power more as a way to strengthen hers.  
The Queen of Tabor was now seated in her large royal seat, around the large round table in her council chamber. Sitting with her around this same table, other important personalities and allies of Queen Ravenna, were installed.  
The first was a lady of advanced age, very elegant and well dressed, but sporting a dark, Machiavellian gaze. Her name was Lady Tremaine. Originally from England and from a wealthy family, she had been expelled from her country after an attempt to usurp the crown from Princess Cinderella. Since then, Tremaine had allied herself with Queen Ravenna, secretly preparing her own revenge on her side, and seeing in the power of the titans, a chance to get there.   
The second was also a woman, round, with purple skin and having the distinction of having black tentacles instead of legs. Ursula, the sea witch. Exiled from the kingdom of the ocean by her own people, she wanted to take revenge but failed. Ravenna had brought her back to life with the help of powerful black magic, thinking that the sea witch would be an ally of choice for her coallition. The three women, alone in the council room, were talking to each other about what to do next.  
_ "So tell me, dear Ravenna, what is this secret meeting worth to us?" asked Tremaine calmly. Ravenna smiled and exposed the vial of blood and the black scales to their eyes. Tremaine and Ursula each raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  
_"What is that?" said Ursula.  
_ "This, my dear friend, is the beginning of our triumph. You have before you, fragments of scales and blood recovered from Arendelle, and which once belonged to this famous king of monsters, Godzilla."  
In front of this description, Tremaine and Ursula seemed most surprised and their attention increased towards the objects.  
_ "But ... how is it possible?" said Tremaine, fascinated and sporting a vile smile.  
_ "My spies were present a few years ago, when two titans attacked Arendelle. Godzilla and another monster confronted them. After the battle, one of my men, before leaving, managed to recover these samples in the rubble."  
_"Magnificent." Ursula commented "... But what do you intend to do with it?"  
Once again, Ravenna smiled with extreme confidence before answering them, contemplating the flask in her hand.  
_ "All three share a great common point: the attraction for domination and power. However, a major obstacle stands in our way: Godzilla, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A strong bond unites them both, offering them a power that only us, are entitled to possess. As long as they live, our power will only be reduced, which is intolerable ... but thanks to this, we can now conquer this power, and establish a new order: ours."  
With these words and in front of the growing interest of her two allies, Queen Ravenna invited them to follow her outside the castle, even to a gray sand beach bordering the hills surrounding the castle. On the spot, a few queen's guards were waiting for them, two of them holding in a fishing net, the corpse of a kind of large salamander with brown-orange scales, which the guards had found off the coast.  
_ "Perfect. Now step aside immediately." Ravenna ordered her guards, who immediately obeyed. Under the bewildered gaze of Tremaine and Ursula, Ravenna began preparations for what appeared to be a ritual. With the help of a knife, she cut the flesh of the dead salamander, to deposit in the bleeding wounds, the scales of Godzilla. Then she poured the titan's blood into the jaws of the amphibian, making sure it flowed well into the throat.  
Once all this done, Ravenna pulled back to her two friends, then cracked the joints of her fingers.  
_ "We should step back a little more I think." said the queen with a crooked smile. The Queen of Tabor then began to recite formulas of black magic as she knew how to do it, extending her hands to the corpse of the creature. The incantation echoed, again and again, from Ravenna's mouth, whose gaze was more concentrated than ever. Ursula and Tremaine watched carefully.  
After long seconds, the dead salamander was seized with violent convulsions, and suddenly, under the gaze of the three women, began to change in a violent manner.  
Suddenly opening round, bloodshot eyes, the salamander came back to life, convulsing violently as its scales hardened, blood flowed everywhere from its wounds and its body, incredibly, grew more and more to reach a titanic size. Huge conical and sharp teeth grew in his growing jaw, back plates tore the flesh of his back to grow and form a column of spikes. The guards, at the sight of this thing, took fright and fled to the castle, while Ravenna remained, smiling with unhealthy satisfaction. Behind her, Tremaine and Ursula contemplated, amazed, covered more and more by the giant shadow of the thing growing. The deformed and giant creature suddenly raised its head to the sky, letting out from its bloody jaw a guttural, torn and ignoble roar.  
_ "My friends ..." Ravenna claimed proudly raising her arms towards the monstrous abomination she had just created and which continued to convulse and grow, making the ground tremble. "Here is the weapon which will allow our ascent! God has created man, but this time, it is we who have created god!!... I present to you... the Shin Godzilla!!"  
**********  
Kingdom of Atlantica, in the ocean

If tensions were more and more numerous and accentuated in the surface realms, in the ocean also, the equilibrium became more and more unstable and uncertain. The first worrying signs were already showing. Schools of fish were becoming more and more scarce, and aquatic earthquakes frequently arose, opening the ground and causing columns of lava and smoke to arise, as if the center of the earth itself was trying to come out.  
Faced with these abnormal phenomena, the powerful King Triton, son of the god Poseidon, had ordered the establishment of the defenses of the underwater city of Atlantica, capital of the mysterious and discreet kingdom of the mermaids. This kingdom had always kept its distance from those on the surface.  
Holding his golden trident in his hand, the old king carefully watched the last preparations made by his warriors around the city.  
_ "Father, what's going on?" then said a female voice. A young and beautiful red-haired mermaid arrived in haste, looking disturbed and worried by what she saw. Her name was Ariel, and she was the princess and heir to the throne of Atlantica. Seeing her coming to him, Triton seemed to reassure and took her gently by the shoulder.  
_ "Ariel, my dear child ... Something serious is happening ... the ocean is completely disturbed, I can feel it ... and even worse ... the god of the depths has awakened again , and he heads straight for us ... "  
_ "G ... Godzilla is coming this way ..." stammered Ariel, her voice trembling and her heart beating. Historically, mermaids had learned to fear and respect the king of monsters, whom they venerated as a sort of guardian of the oceans, but also a brutal and merciless guardian for those he considered guilty.  
Suddenly, loud sounds echoed towards the north and seemed to approach in the opaque darkness of the ocean.  
_ "Majesty! Look!!" suddenly warned one of the warriors. Triton and Ariel looked with amazement but also in fear, saw, a hundred meters from them, large flashes of intense blue light, chasing the darkness of the night in the ocean, and emanating from two big eyes but also of a column of giant dorsal spikes.  
_ "It's ... it's him ..." sighed Ariel with fear, snuggling up against her father.  
Standing a few hundred yards from the mermaid barrage, Godzilla stood motionless in the darkness, watching the people of the ocean, making deep growls and making his back plates glow at a steady rate. For their part, the mermaid warriors prepared their weapons, but Triton ordered them to do nothing, for now.  
_ "Do nothing for now ... he just sends us a warning ... he tries to intimidate us, to tell us to stay where we are ..." explained Triton, who despite all his power, did not detach not his rather anxious look of the giant creature, knowing its power very well.  
_ "Well ... it works ... we are all very intimidated ..." replied Ariel. "But I don't understand ... he looks really angry ... what does he want from us?"  
_ "It was not us that he was looking for ... we are just on his way ..." explained Triton who observed attentively the behavior of Godzilla.  
Suddenly, the lights emitted by Godzilla vanished, giving way again to the darkness of the shallows of the nocturnal ocean and silence returned again. Triton and Ariel sighed in relief.  
_ "It looks like he's gone ..." said the little mermaid, finding a certain serenity. But all of them were taken by surprise when the giant form of Godzilla suddenly appeared in a new flash of blue light, rumbling fiercely and causing violent sea currents as he passed just above the city of Atlantica. Shaken by the violent sea current caused by the body and the speed of swimming of Godzilla, Ariel, Triton and the other mermaids regained their minds, making sure that all were well and contemplated the powerful titan moving away from the city, towards from the northeast.  
Godzilla did not stop, guided by this distant angelic voice ... but deep down, a bad present devoured him ... He felt it ... something abominable had just happened, and endangered the very existence of this world...  
*********   
Polynesian Archipelago

On this new day, Moana had decided to go out a little at sea. Accompanied by three fishermen of her tribe, she left on her own boat, offshore to find more fish. Indeed, for some time, the lagoon of the island of Motunui had gradually emptied of its banks of fish yet so often number in usual. Moana could feel it, deep inside. Something was wrong, but she still didn't know what. In addition, the echo of this angelic voice kept haunting her. Last night, she heard it again, echoing across the ocean and the horizon, as if trying to guide her somewhere far away from her island. She could also feel unusual disturbances in her heart and mind. The ocean was afraid of something, but she didn't know what.  
While the boat had sailed for several hours in the waters of the open sea, without finding the slightest trace of fish, the nets remaining empty, the radiant weather and the sun had gradually faded, a thick and unusual fog having suddenly lifted over the ocean.  
_ "We are sailing blind. It's too dangerous, we should go back to Motunui." Moana suggested, who had climbed the mast of the boat, trying to see something through the opaque mist.  
_ "But which direction to go? I see absolutely nothing." said one of the fishermen handling the boat. Moana listened to him, before admitting that he was right. With this smoke coat as thick as cotton, it was impossible to orient themselves correctly. On the contrary, to keep going in this way blindly was more than dangerous.  
_ "Let's take the sail back and slow down the pace." Moana ordered, which the three men obeyed and set to work.  
But suddenly, a brutal shock shook the boat, causing the fishermen to lose their balance. Moana gasped, shaken and had to hold on with all her strength to the mast so as not to fall.  
_ "What the hell was that?" said Moana, looking around carefully.  
_ "We must have hit a reef or a rock." replied one of the fishermen, getting to his feet and helping his comrades. Maybe he was right, but Moana preferred to make sure of it, continuing to observe the water around the boat. A bad present suddenly invaded her. Then, her eyes opened wide, showing a stupor but also a growing fear, making her heart beat faster and faster. Underwater, however opaque, she could see, flashing at regular intervals, strange and immense yellow and blue gleams, and seeming to cover what looked like a giant body in slowly motion under the surface.  
_ "Oh Te Fiti, what is it ?!" breathed Moana in terror, her hands trembling.  
She did not have time to think more than the boat was again violently shaken in all directions, but this time by the eddies and waves caused by the sudden emergence of something near the boat ... something huge and alive!   
Two of the three fishermen, surprised, fell into the water but managed to go back up and cling to the wood of the boat. Moana lost her balance and fell violently from several meters on the deck of the boat. Feeling her back pain after the fall, Moana moaned in pain, helped by the third fisherman.  
_ "Chef, are you all right?!" he asked, worried.  
_ "Yes ... yes, I think ..." moaned Moana, grimacing in pain. But everyone's attention was drawn to the giant shadow that covered them. Moana and her fishermen remained petrified, their terrified looks raised up.  
The creature that had just emerged from the ocean was a little over a hundred meters high. Its stocky, reptilian, broad shoulder and quadruped body was covered with thick, sharp scales and resembled that of an iguana. His body was covered with strange venules emitting this supernatural yellow glow. Four large, wide, clawed legs. A huge scaly tail. But the scariest thing was his head, like that of a monstrous crocodile.  
Moana and her men were paralyzed by the vision of this nightmarish creature. The giant monster then looked down at them. His head then parted in three parts, like a shell, revealing below a second jaw provided with blue eyes, letting out a powerful monstrous roar. The inside of his jaw gave off a blue glow.  
_ "FLEE, FAST!! SAIL!!" Moana yelled, managing to regain consciousness despite the intense fear that devoured her. Seeing these humans comparable to insects to him, the monster roared again, and in a momentum, dived with his full weight, his jaw wide open. Moana then looked up, gasping at the sight of that huge jawbone about to swallow the whole boat.  
_"CHEF!!" yelled one of the fishermen who in a gesture violently pushed Moana out of the boat, causing her to fall into the water. In the next second, Moana saw with horror the boat and the three men of her tribe being brutally crushed by the jaws and the giant body of the creature, which then plunged back underwater, taking with it its catch.  
The creature's plunge caused new eddies and raised new big waves which rocked Moana in all directions, as in a whirlwind of foam. Unable to resist the power of the currents, Moana, completely blinded and panicked, struggled with all his might to try to go up. Unfortunately, as she was trying to rise to the surface, one of the wooden debris from the boat, tossed by the current, struck her in the head without her being able to see it coming and avoiding it. Stunned, Motunui's young woman, on the verge of losing consciousness, then slowly began to sink into the middle of the water, feeling her strength give up ... from her blurred vision, she could see the giant shape of the reptilian monster emerging again to the surface, and ... yes, this other giant, humanoid and familiar form, which had appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the other monster with violence, managing to make him move back and make him flee away ... Moana then lost consciousness, the last thing she could see was a giant and gnarled hand plunging into the water and closing gently on her ...


	6. Return of the Kings

Motunui, years ago...

The sky had turned gray by the end of the day, and a very violent storm had arisen over the archipelago. The ocean had become furious, immense waves coming to strike the edges of the island. Under the strong winds, the trees trembled and leaned, as if they were going to be uprooted. In the village, all the inhabitants had gone to take refuge in their huts, doing everything to protect themselves from the wind and the rain. Children watched, terrified, the fury of the elements unleashed and were reassured by their parents.  
Tala, standing on the threshold of the chief's large hut, her cane in hand, contemplated with a certain calm, the raging storm and the waves of the ocean coming to strike the edges of the island.  
_ "Mother, come and take shelter." Tui, her son and chief of the tribe, then tells her. Tala sighed softly and turned around the house. In the hut, a completely different atmosphere had taken hold. A mixture of fear, but also of hope. Lying on her bed, Sina, Tui's young woman, seemed tired and breathed heavily, supported by several women from the village. Today was the big day. Despite this stormy day, a happy event was going to take place. Sina was going to give life. Tui, more than nervous, then glanced towards the horizon, towards the storm and his eyes darkened.  
_ "This storm is of a violence that I have never seen before ... it is as if the gods themselves were angry." he says.  
_ "No, not angry ..." Tala said to him with a mischievous smile "... that's what your eyes see, but it's much more complex. The ocean is not angry , on the contrary, he is delighted with the birth of this child ... "  
_ "Come on, mother, not yet a story please, this is not the time ..." sighed Tui, knowing his old mother's passion for the myths and legends of their people. Tala shrugged gently, not insisting but keeping her smile on the corner and followed her son to Sina's bed. The young woman grimaced, moaning in sharp pain. The women around her were ready.  
_ "Breathe ... and push!" said the woman who would be ready to take the baby out. Sina, supported by her husband, then pushed with all her strength, screaming in pain, as loud as the howls of the wind and the roar of thunder. In the midst of the roars of lightning, for a second, Tala turned to the ocean ... she also seemed to have heard the roar of something else, coming from the horizon, on the other side from the ocean ... a roaring beast ...   
But her attention was again drawn, this time to the crying tears of the baby who had just been born. Very small and fragile, the baby was crying, gently laying in the arms of Sina, who exhausted and shedding tears of pain and joy at the same time, contemplated her child, as did Tui, who could not hold back her tears of joy to sink and kissed his wife's forehead. Tala watched, smiling too at this happy event.  
_ "Congratulations ... she's a girl." said the woman who helped deliver the baby. "What are you going to call it?"  
Sina looked at her husband, and wanted to suggest a name she had already thought of, then watching the child nestle against her.  
_ "Moana ..."  
********   
Feeling the warm breeze on her face again and hearing the rustling of the waves rubbing against the rocks, Moana suddenly opened her eyes, gasping and straightened. She was soaked, but dry, sitting on what appeared to be a small rocky islet lost in the middle of the great ocean. But how was it possible? A few moments ago, it was sinking straight down into the depths of the abyss when a gigantic sea monster had just destroyed her boat and killed her fishing comrades. How was it that ...?  
And it was there that she noticed this giant shadow covering her, and heard the thud behind her. Looking over her shoulder, the young woman gasped in surprise, opening wide round eyes.  
Standing squatting above her, as if waiting for her to wake up, Kong was there, looking at her without doing anything but seemed to reassure when she saw her awake and expressed a neutral growl.   
Moana got back on her feet despite the fatigue, unable to restrain a smile from forming on her lips and a tear from flowing at the sight of the giant gorilla. How did he get there?  
_ "K ... Kong ..." she sighed coming to him without fear. The gorilla groaned softly, leaning towards her. With her hand, she touched his huge nose, feeling the breath of heat cover it. He had saved her from this monster. In silence but with her look as expressive as words, she thanked him and he understood. Moana also found that he had been different since the last time.  
He was tall, much taller than before, now reaching 92 meters high. Already impressive from the top of its 30 meters, this time it was even more. She was like a ant before him. His fur had become darker, as had the color of his eyes and new scars now covered his hard face. A large beard of hair covered his chin, making him look older. While continuing to stroke his snout, Moana gazed at him with fascination. She found it even more beautiful and majestic. A true god on earth. She felt more than lucky to have been able to meet and connect with such a unique creature. She remembered the rock paintings on Skull Island, depicting this Motunui woman explorer who long ago stranded on the island and lived with Kong. In a sense, this story seemed to repeat itself. Was this the will of fate? Were the King of Skull Island and the Daughter of the Ocean always destined to meet again and being together? In a way, it didn't bother Moana in any way.  
Suddenly, the divine song was heard again, echoing in the distance, across the ocean ... Moana heard it, and was surprised to see Kong reacting too, raising his head in a low growl and turning his dark gaze towards the direction of the song.  
_ "You hear it too, don't you?" said Moana, to which Kong nodded softly without looking away. Banging on his chest, Kong roared powerfully, as if to address a response to this song, but received no response in return. Moana approached the edge, letting the water come to touch his feet and contemplated, Kong standing behind, towards the horizon. What was this mysterious song? It sounded like a call. But who could it be?  
_ "This voice ... it calls us ... we need to find out what it is." said Moana with determination. Kong seemed to agree. He then took Moana in the palm of his giant hand, with great delicacy, and came to put it on his left shoulder. Sitting on Kong's shoulder and stunned by the height, she smiled at her giant friend, and was even more surprised to see the ocean spread in front of the giant gorilla, opening a passage for him. So that was how he could have left Skull Island and come to save her. The ocean came to their aid once again.  
_ "Let's go." said Moana.  
**********   
Somewhere in the ocean...

He had lived more than any living being, so many millennia that he could never count them. Everything had remained in his mind, each memory remained engraved and could not fade. Was this still a curse on his condition? Was he forced to remember everything?  
He was the first born. He had witnessed the birth of this world and the first creatures that once inhabited it. He remembered the words of Te Fiti, mother goddess who created life and the world. "Protect this world, you the first of my children. I grant you the power to make the earth, the water and the air tremble ... maintain natural balance, by all means ... this is your mission."  
While swimming at a slow but steady pace on the surface of the water, Godzilla, with a somber gaze, remembered all of this. But why now? Everything he had gone through, all the deaths he had caused voluntarily or not, all this violence ... was it worth it?  
Suddenly, a violent shock and an explosion against his back spines dragged him out of his thoughts. Unwarmed by the projectile, Godzilla scowled, recognizing the sound, shock and smell, the projectile coming from a human cannon. Other similar shots hit the titan's back protruding from the water, but did not hurt him. Wrathful by this attack, the king of the titans made his eyes shine with a supernatural blue, rising suddenly from the ocean and letting out a bestial roar as he arose like a raging mountain, lifting tons of water and foam around him.  
Opposite him, several hundred meters away, was land, or rather a very large fortified island. From the top of the walls protecting the edges of the island, dozens of aligned cannons fired without interruption. In addition, a real blockade had been formed, an armada of ships, also armed, also fired on the titan. Godzilla recognized this place. The Southern Isles. Without realizing it because lost in thought, he had already arrived here.  
Struck on the chest, arms and head by cannon fire, Godzilla growled, more and more irritated by these attacks. Miserable insects, he thought in his angry spirit. It happened like in Paris. They dared to attack him, take him from above as if he were just a rabid animal ... these pathetic little bipeds ...   
Backbones gradually glistening, eyes shining with anger, Godzilla took a deep breath and without hesitation, spat out a first and powerful glowing blue ray, which struck and pierced several ships at once, causing them to explode in thousands of pieces, and pulverizing the crews on board. The blast from the explosion damaged ships in the vicinity of the impact, and dozens of sailors howled, falling into the water. Behind the walls, the bells of a church rang, raising the alarm in the coastal city.   
But Godzilla paid no more attention to it, continuing to unleash his anger and deadly blue rays on the human armada, destroying dozens of ships in seconds. Very quickly, the sea caught fire and filled with floating corpses of sailors and ship debris. With a heavy and slow step, Godzilla advanced towards the islands, always struck but in no way affected by the projectiles. From the walls, more and more soldiers, faced with the ineffectiveness of the shooting and the massacre that was perpetrated before their eyes, lost courage and fled from their positions. Others, crying, huddled in hiding places and prayed or lost their minds.  
Godzilla approached the walls, and with his long and powerful scaly tail, turned around on himself. The tail of the titan swept part of the wall as if it were nothing, causing thousands of shards of walls to fly in all directions, which crashed everywhere in the streets or on dwellings, killing several people. A priest of the church, completely fanatic, stepped forward, his book in his hand and his eyes round like a man possessed, brandished it towards Godzilla.  
_ "You, false god who claims to reign over this world, return to the hell to which you belong. It is God, the only and true, who commands you! Vade Retro ..."  
He did not have time to finish his sentence when he was crushed like an insect by the giant foot of Godzilla, who had not even noticed it and passed the wall. Further down an alley, a crying mother fled at top speed with other citizens, towards the interior of the island. The little girl held in her mother's arms, contemplated, with shocked eyes and tearful eyes, this immense reptilian creature, roaring with ferocity and continuing to pour its devastating power on the city, pulverizing entire streets with a single breath of fire. Godzilla's golden eye shone with unrivaled fury. It was too much for him. This time, humanity was going to learn to stay in its place, definitely.  
***********   
Arendelle, Norway

Elsa gasped, suddenly opening her eyes, as if emerging from a horrible nightmare. Dressed in her nightgown, lying on her canopy bed, she noticed that it was still dark as to the darkness of the room.  
Invaded by a deep feeling of discomfort, the young queen rose in silence, covering her shoulders with a silk shawl, and went to the large window offering a view of the sleepy fjord and lit by the silver glow of the moon. Contemplating the horizon, Elsa was perplexed. Putting her hand on her heart, she could feel it ... something was wrong, and it had something to do with the monster king ... he was not well ... this anger, this hatred and this suffering, she could feel it ...  
Suddenly, without explanation, Elsa gasped again, in terror this time, when a sudden series of flashes and images invaded her mind ... Elsa uttered a silent cry ... flames, destroyed houses, a sea on fire, ashes raining from the black sky ... the echoes of howls, tears and suffering ... of the dead, everywhere, covering the ground with their blood ... in the midst of this chaos, the giant form of Godzilla, darkened and covered with flames, with red eyes, raising his head and roaring in hatred ... the sentence that Maleficent once spoke, repeated itself like an echo ... "He was the first to see the world, and will also be the last."  
The images disappeared and Elsa fell to her knees on the bedroom floor, breathing heavily and shocked by these visions.  
_ "Godzilla ..." she sighed anxiously while looking towards the horizon of the ocean. Curiously, and rather disturbing, that night, the moon seemed to have colored with a faint glow ... the color of blood.


	7. Tensions and Decisions

Kingdom of Tabor, Poland

Since the beginning of the reign of the cruel Queen Ravenna after the death of Princess Snow White, a rebel movement had emerged, created by the prince and husband, widowed, of Snow White, eager to avenge his beloved and bring peace to Tabor. Followed by many lords supporters of the old royal dynasty, the Prince, for many years now, perpetrated his rebellion against the tyrannical queen.  
Today, in the an old isolated fortress in rocky hills, main refuge of the rebellion, some was preparing. Today, the prince and a group of his men, all in uniform, were making a determined step towards their horses in the main courtyard.  
_ "Listen to me ..." said the prince "... I learned from a reliable source that today, a very special convoy was heading for the queen's castle. We are going to intercept this convoy and take over cargo for our cause."  
_ "I ..." replied one of the men, visibly more worried than the others "... my prince ... far from me the idea of wanting to appear cowardly but ... if what we were saying is It is said that Queen Ravenna would have a new weapon, a gigantic and indestructible creature. It is said that already, several villages have been destroyed and their populations entirely decimated by this thing ... "  
The prince dismissed this idea by his reply.  
_ "The Queen's deception is matched only by her cruelty. She is ready to do anything to be feared by the people. The idea that a titan obeys her is nothing but madness."  
But suddenly, as the men were about to ride their horses, the earth began to shake, steadily and louder and louder. There were also muffled noises. As if something was digging ... under the fortress and approaching quickly! The noise gradually attracted everyone's attention.  
_"What...?"  
The prince did not have time to finish his sentence. The ground in the center of the main courtyard exploded violently and suddenly, the earth tearing in two and debris of rocks flying everywhere, as well as the bodies of several men killed by the shock. The wave was such that the prince and his men were thrown to the ground, and the horses, panicked, fled. Rubbing his head in pain, the prince contemplated, gasping in horror, the emergence of an immense and horrible reptilian creature.  
Shin Godzilla, 122 meters long, slowly and like a big grotesque earthworm, crawled out of the hole he had dug. With his round and frightening eyes, he did not take long to find his targets. Having no arms, and legs that could hardly lift his unbalanced and misshapen body, Shin crawled heavily, crushing and cracking the ground under his belly, before throwing himself with all his weight on one of the towers of the fortress. The tower did not resist, collapsing under the weight and the force of the monster, in a deafening crash which made the earth tremble. All the men inside were crushed. Covering the smoking ruins of the stone tower, Shin emitted a powerful, deformed roar, blood ceaselessly flowing from his jaw and his foul gills, as if his body was constantly suffering from violent internal bleeding without killing him.  
Shin's tail, like a giant whip, in a sideways motion, destroyed one of the fortress walls, striking and pulverizing all the soldiers there. Although destroying and killing everything around him, Shin kept wriggling, as if he suffered martyrdom and kept roaring brutally.  
The prince, kneeling in the midst of chaos and frozen in the horror he saw, could not act as fear was great in the face of this monstrosity.  
The horror increased when suddenly, Shin's body began to change. Two small clawed arms began to push. Her legs grew, becoming wider and thicker. The tail also grew, and at its extremity was formed a kind of second jaw filled with sharp teeth. The thorns on his back changed shape, becoming sharper and looking like sawtooth. The size of the titan increased, while everywhere on his body, his brown skin tore like tissue, letting out blood flows. But very quickly, the gaping wounds seemed to heal and the skin replaced by black scales which gradually covered the titan. The metamorphosis seemed more than painful, the monster, with the mad look, roaring even louder, making the air around him tremble.  
Driven crazy by his transformation and this pain, Shin quickly turned his rage towards the rest of the survivors and the fortress, and from his gaping jaw, spat an immense and continuous thick cloud of black smoke, which was very quickly accompanied by fierce flames and red, coming to invade the whole fortress and destroy it as if it were nothing. The prince and his men did not have time to react as all were pulverized by the fiery breath of the creature.  
Meanwhile, from the top of a rocky cliff overlooking the fortress, Queen Ravenna, on her horse and accompanied by her royal escort, watched the carnage of her creature with a smile more than satisfied. Around her, the guards seemed terrified by the power of Shin, but Ravenna was rather fascinated by such power ...  
_ "Magnificent ..." she sighed with a smile, her cruel gaze not turning away from the massacre.   
*********   
Kingdom of France

_ "Godzilla ... Rodan ... Mothra ... Ghidorah ... Zilla ... King Caesar ..."  
On a large table of carved oak, were placed black and white photographs and of rather poor quality representing the creatures mentioned. These images were taken during violent clashes between titans around the world. In this large, well-protected round room, several representatives from several countries were seated side by side at the same table, looking with some anxiety at the photos of the creatures. The man who spoke in a cold voice, the French ambassador, then spoke again.  
_ "Gods and myths ... revered by the first civilizations ... today, legends become realities and come to take back the world which belonged to them formerly ... you know what I see? Nothing but monsters!!"   
On these last words, the ambassador brutally struck his fist on the table. Around him, many of the representatives seemed to agree with him, nodding with conviction.  
_ "Yes, monsters, gentlemen ..." said the ambassador "... just one of them is capable if he wishes, to destroy an entire country. For the survival of our world, it is to our duty to eradicate these abominations! For the good of the human race!!"  
_ "You will only condemn the human species by your incensed act!!" suddenly shouted a female voice. All the men present were silent, perplexed, and turned their eyes to the young Princess Belle, dressed in her large yellow dress, who rose from her chair and advanced towards them, her eyes hard on them. With her were several members of the Monarch organization, which she still led. The ambassador looked at her badly.  
_ "Princess Belle ... despite all the respect that I owe you, you are not in a position to dictate the decisions of this council."  
_ "I rather believe that it is you who are not capable of making the right decisions ... your fear and your blind contempt for the titans will cause the loss of humanity." Belle spoke frankly. A more knowledgeable representative then decided to speak.  
_ "Explain yourself, princess. We are listening."   
Belle thanked the man with a nod and went up to the stage, in front of the representatives and the ambassador, to explain his point of view.  
_ "You call them abominations, but it is thanks to some of them that our species still exists ... do you really believe that nature would have created these things by mistake? No. This world is governed by more complex forces that we cannot conceive of, forces that we cannot control, and that scares you! ... Dr. Serizawa was right ... there is a balance for everything in this universe ... and these creatures. .. these living gods... are the balance of this world."   
The men around the table listened attentively, but many did not seem convinced, and even dismissive, especially the French ambassador.  
_ "And what do you suggest, princess? That we leave them the power to rule this world again?" asked the ambassador, slyly.  
_ "It may be the only good solution, indeed ..." replied Belle simply, to which, the representatives get up from their chairs, offended by such an idea and showing their disagreement. Belle remained calm, expecting such a reaction from them. Behind her, Monarch's men were ready to intervene.  
_ "Have you lost your mind, princess?" spat one of the representatives. "Did you forget what happened in Paris last year? All this destruction, all these deaths ... do you want the same horrors to be repeated all over the world?!!"  
_ "I never forget, councilor ..." replied Belle coldly "... I was present, as well as my husband, and we miraculously survived ... I could contemplate Godzilla with my own eyes , and see his omnipotence, but also his benevolence towards us ... "  
_ "His benevolence?! He destroyed half of Paris!!" yelled, outraged, a representative. Belle also raised her voice to continue speaking, clapping the palms of her hands on the table.  
_ "Because we attacked him first!! If Godzilla came to Paris, it was to protect us from this other titan who threatened our country ... everything could have ended quickly, but it was necessary that the army steps in and takes Godzilla as target ... if we continue to do so, if we pose a threat to this world, then Godzilla will destroy us!"   
Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by the rapid and brutal opening of the doors to the room. A man, dressed as a courier, arrived, gasping and frightened, holding a message in his hand.  
_ "Godzilla has reappeared! He has completely destroyed the Southern Isles! There are no survivors!"  
Dead silence fell over the room, and Belle gasped in horror, round eyes and unable to say another word.  
**********  
Arendelle, Norway

_ "Wait, what do you want to do?!" asked Anna, seated on the sofa in the royal drawing room, in a nightgown. Sitting next to her, Kristoff seemed just as perplexed and wanted to be sure that she had heard correctly, just like Olaf and Sven listening too. Elsa, nervously walking in front of them, then decided to repeat what she had said.  
_ "The enchanted forest ... I have to go there ... this echo that I hear ... it's there that he tells me to go, I'm sure ..."  
_ "Uh ... follow a voice that you don't know and that you are the only one to hear, in your head? When do you tell yourself that it's a good idea?" said Kristoff, not really convinced. Elsa glared at him.  
_ "Are you accusing me of lying, Kristoff?"  
_ "No, he just thinks you have a mental illness, well, I think so." then wanted to explain Olaf. Anna, Sven and Kristoff were dismayed, facepalming their faces. Elsa raised an eyebrow, a little confused by what the snowman had just said. Anna spoke again.   
_ "What Kristoff meant is that it looks very much like a trap."  
Kristoff confirmed Anna's words with a nod. Elsa thinks. It is true that this could be a trap for her, knowing now that she was not the only one to have magic powers. But deep down, she felt attracted to this voice ... the titans also heard it, and were drawn to it ... yes, curiosity was stronger than anything ...  
_ "I must know ... I must understand what it is ... I ... I have the feeling that it could explain so many things, about me, but also ... about him..."  
Anna knew she was mentioning Godzilla with that "him". Finding that Elsa seemed to decide, the young princess took her by the hand.  
_ "So, we're coming with you."  
_ "Anna, you don't have to do this!"  
_ "Uh, excuse me ... I survived the winter, Hans, the frozen heart, and two battles of titans ... so it's decided, I'm coming with you."   
Elsa wanted to insist, but had that it was useless towards Anna. Seeing also Kristoff, Olaf and Sven come to her, smiling and volunteers, she smiles in turn. Then, turning her gaze and looking out the window, towards the outside and the horizon of the moonlit fjord, she thought ...  
"I'm coming Godzilla ... wherever you are, I'll find you, my king ..."


	8. Call of the Titans

Kingdom of France

After the rather sulfurous meeting with the advisers, Princess Belle and her men from Monarch immediately returned to the coast, in the region of Normandy. There, on the top of a grassy cliff overlooking an immense gray sandy beach, Monarch had installed one of these camps.  
A man stepped forward, holding the horse's bridle while Belle descended in silence, breathing a little and looking tired. Her husband, the prince, then left the royal tent in the center of the camp and came to his wife.  
_ "It went wrong, right?" he said, guessing right away with the rather serious look of his wife. Belle then came and snuggled gently against him, and the prince hugged him calmly.  
_ "It's worse than we thought ..." sighed Belle sadly "... not only will they do nothing to support us, but above that ... Godzilla has completely destroyed the Southern Isles... There were no survivors ..."  
The prince gasped in surprise and horror at such tragic news. Fear took hold of him. By this act of genocide of an entire nation, had Godzilla just declared war on humanity? Henceforth, every possibility had to be taken into account.  
Suddenly, the cliff and the camp were shaken by a brief but powerful shock. A Monarch's man, looking panicked, ran as quickly as possible towards the couple.  
_ "She ... she starts to get restless ..." he said trying to catch his breath, hands resting on his knees. Belle and the prince looked at each other, then decided to go and see for themselves what was going on.  
They went down, accompanied by the researcher, by the rocky path winding and descending to the bottom of the cliff, then on the beach. In the wall of the cliff had been shaped, by time and nature, the eroded entrance of a huge cave. The cave was closely watched by dozens of well-armed and vigilant guards, all of whom had turned their worried eyes to the interior of the cave. Belle and the prince stepped forward to find out the facts.  
In the middle of the cave, surrounded by ramparts made of stone like the walls of a prison, was a giant cocoon, with translucent and damp walls. The cocoon emitted bright blue blues on a regular basis, and more and more quickly. This cocoon was discovered several years ago by the foundation, and seemed to be centuries old. However, he had been completely inactive all this time. Seeing this, Belle turned to the researcher.  
_ "Since when has it increased to this point?" asked the princess.  
_ "Right now, ma'am. Strange, streaking blue lights have popped up from the north and entered the cocoon... And since, it's getting faster and faster. It looks like ... she's going to wake up ..."  
_ "No ... she's reborn ..." corrected Belle, while gazing into the cave, her eyes bright with fascination.  
Suddenly, the guards at the top of the ramparts prepared their weapons. The cocoon, took violent jolts, began to rise, more and more, then to tear from the inside.  
_ "Stand back, all of you!" warns the prince, who seizes Belle by the wrist to make her back away with him. The princess let him do it, too busy watching.  
The tissues of the cocoon tore like paper and fell to the ground, slowly leaving emanating, covered with sticky substances, a giant insectoid larva, slowly opening its eyes and snapping its mandibles, looking a little around it.  
_ "Above all, no sudden movements ..." Belle ordered in a calm voice and beckoning the guards not to attack. Then the princess then turned to two people whom she had managed to contact some time ago and had brought them from China.  
_ "Should have happened, right?" asked Belle, as the two twin women with blue hair walked slowly but confidently, dressed in large priestess dresses. They both advanced without fear to the giant larva, which seeing them, looked down and seemed to recognize them. The two young priestesses knelt before the creature, joining their hands in prayer position ...  
_ "We salute your return to life, goddess Mothra ... we, Miana and Maina, are your humble servants ..."

**********   
Arendelle, Norway

The day of the great departure had come. On the hill overlooking the city and the castle of Arendelle, Kristoff was making the last checks on his sled, while Sven, equipped, was ready to leave.  
Iduna II wept hotly, cuddled in her mother's arms. Anna also shed a tear, her heart heavy, hugging her daughter.  
_ "I don't want you to leave, you and dad ..." moaned the little princess, her eyes shining with tears. Anna felt obnoxious to leave her daughter in Arendelle without her, but she couldn't risk taking her away. Nor could she let Elsa go alone. This dilemma tore her in two, just like her heart was. Iduna, surrounded by the servants and guards who would watch and take care of her, watched, tears in her eyes, the sled go away towards the north, taking her parents and aunt to the distance.  
Anna then took the silver pendant around her neck, and put it on Iudna's neck.  
_ "We have to, sweetie ... but know one thing ... that I am here, or at the other end of the world ... me and your father will always be there..." of her finger, she touched her daughter's chest, showing her heart.  
After this sad embrace, Anna drew back, making a last goodbye to her daughter who was taken care of by the servants. Kristoff, in turn, came to take his daughter in his arms, also fighting against his bruised heart. Olaf came too, giving Iduna one last big hug.  
_ "We will be back very soon, Iduna ... it's a promise I make to you." Olaf said to him with a friendly wink. All around, the inhabitants of Arendelle watched the departure of their queen, with concern reading on their faces, but screaming in silence good luck.  
From the sleigh, Elsa stayed a little behind. This vision of Anna and Kristoff saying goodbye to their only child was painful to see. She would have liked to insist even more, quite telling the guards to detain Anna and Kristoff at Arendelle by force, but she knew Anna ... even that would not stop her ...   
They all boarded the sleigh. Anna and Kristoff in the two front seats. Elsa and Olaf in the rear compartment. Pabbie arrived near the barrel, looking at Elsa and Anna.  
_ "Don't worry. I'll take care of Arendelle and Princess Iduna in your absence." said the old troll.  
_"Thank you." Elsa told him sincerely. "Until we return and there is no longer any risk, do not let anyone come back to the city. Stay in the hills."  
Pabbie nodded gently, obeying the Queen's last order. Anna didn't say a word, and that was understandable. Elsa put her hand on her shoulder to support her.  
_"Good luck to you." Pabbie told them, stepping back a little.   
Iduna, surrounded by the servants and guards who would watch and take care of her, watched, tears in her eyes, the sled go away towards the north, taking her parents and aunt to the distance. With her small and fine hand, she clasped the silver flake of the pendant around her neck.  
_ "With you ... in your hearts ..." she moans sadly.

**********   
The journey of Elsa's group began. They crossed the dirt paths along the coastal cliffs, leaving Arendelle behind them. They passed through large hills, forests and mountains, crossing bridges and rivers. They saw for a moment, in the distance, the great mountains of the north, and on the largest of them, the great ice castle of Elsa, half of which had now collapsed following the confrontation of Mothra and Rodan.  
During the trip, Olaf tried to relax the atmosphere a bit, wanting to make a game. He put up riddles like "Did you know that water has memory?", "Did you know that men are six times more likely to be struck by lighting? "," Did you know gorillas burp when they're happy? ", Did you know we blink four millions time a day?" ...  
A little annoyed, Kristoff had tried to silence him by telling him that sleeping during a long trip preserved from madness. But Olaf had laughed, not believing it for a second. However, Elsa, Anna and Sven completely agreed with Kristoff.  
One morning, very early, Elsa and Olaf were still sleeping deep in the back of the sled. Sitting in front, Kristoff and Anna had been awake recently. Both had been having great difficulty sleeping since the start, in part because of their daughter's absence.  
_ "I miss her ..." sighed Anna softly.  
_ "Me too ..." replied Kristoff, but still trying to make him regain confidence. "... but who would have believed it, huh? Who would have thought that one day, you and I would have such a lovely and intelligent child?"  
Seeing Kristoff's smile at the thought, Anna manages to find a little smile too.   
_ "Do you remember our first sleigh trip, Anna?" Kristoff said to her, thoughtful "... I said you have to be crazy to want to marry a man you just met?"   
_ "Wait? What?" said Anna, frowning. "Crazy? You never told me I was crazy. You think I'm crazy?!"  
She turned to him with an almost scary look. Kristoff swallows.  
_ "No ... I did ... you were ... not crazy ... clearly ... just naive ... not naive ... just ... just ... new to love ... like I was..."  
Kristoff was stammering endlessly, rowing completely in his words like a boat on the water. If Sven had been able to, he would have done a facepalm. Anna remained silent, looking at Kristoff, not really convinced by what he was saying.   
Meanwhile, at the back of the sled, Elsa slowly emerged from her sleep ... she had been awakened by ... yes, still that distant voice ...  
_ "Krisotff! Stop!" gasped the queen, straightening up.  
_ "Good idea." muttered Kristoff, sheepish and feeling completely stupid.  
_ "I can hear it ... I hear the voice ..." said Elsa, who stepped over the sled, jumped to the ground and started to walk straight ahead, in a hurry. Kristoff immediately stopped the sled and removed Sven's equipment so he could come.  
_ "Elsa! Wait for us!" asked Anna, going after her sister.  
_ "Olaf, wake up." said Kristoff, going to shake up the snowman who was still sleeping like a tree trunk.  
Elsa at the head, the small group walked a few minutes along a large black rock wall, lost in the middle of a wild nature. Then, at the bend of the path, a large open space appeared before them. They all gazed in admiration.  
_ "Wow ..." said Anna and Kristoff at the same time.  
In front of them, a hundred meters away, stood a cloud of fog ... thick as a wall of snow, opaque, of deep gray ... a real wall of smoke of a length impossible to describe and s' rising up to disappear in the clouds in the sky. In front of this supernatural vision, all had chills running through their bodies.  
_ "The Enchanted Forest ... we found it ..." sighed Elsa, hopeful.  
_ "So it's true ... it was not just a legend ..." said Anna, beside her, too, her heart filled with new hope.   
The group advanced to the foot of the endless wall of mist, looking down at it. After a few seconds of hesitation, Kristoff wanted to advance and penetrate the thick layer of fog, but was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force.  
_ "Wow ... what the ..." whispered the young man, just as surprised as the others when he saw that. As for Olaf, laughing like an excited child, he started to run in the mist, each time being turned back by the magic that permeated this natural barrier. Elsa and Anna, holding hands tightly, both decided to advance to the mist. From the palm of her hand, the queen timidly touched it. Suddenly, the patch of mist in front of them seemed to react and moved away, suggesting something else that the group could see with fascination.  
Four stones ... four large erect black stones were there, their surfaces damaged by time, forming a semi-circular arc, like a sort of sanctuary. In the middle of the stones was an empty space, almost as if one was missing ... Elsa, Anna and the others contemplated these stones seeming to come from a very distant age. On each of them, Elsa recognized elementary symbols ... Water, fire, air and earth ... but it was not only that ... by approaching a little, Elsa and the others were amazed to discover other engravings on the stones ...   
On the stone of fire, was an engraving representing .... Rodan! ... then Mothra on the stone of the air, and Godzilla on the stone of the water ... and on the stone of the earth, this mysterious titan with the appearance of a monstrous gorilla they did not know.  
_ "So ... the titans were there too ..." said Anna, fascinated at the highest point.  
Elsa approached the water stone, placing her hand on the Godzilla engraving. Her heart squeezed ...  
_ "Where are you? ... I need you so much..." she sighed sadly, gently placing her forehead against the cold stone and closing her eyes.  
Suddenly, everyone froze ... the earth ... it had suddenly trembled, accompanied by a deaf, but characteristic noise ... a sound of footsteps.   
_"What was that?" asked Anna, not daring to move.  
_ "Holy f ... look!" then shouted Kristoff who had turned and paralyzed, pointed towards the West. Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven complied, also standing still in front of what they saw. From the west came a huge shape, making the earth tremble under his feet and approaching slowly.  
_ "It's ... it's a titan!" Anna gasped, her eyes round.  
A titan had just emerged. Measuring a height of 350 feet, it was a mixture of several animals, its head being that of a mammoth with a short proboscis and provided with two immense curved tusks covered with vegetation. His body was a mixture of bear and lazy, covered in thick shaggy brown fur. It was a quadruped, moving like a monkey on two thick and powerful front legs, carrying enormous claws.   
Not knowing this titan, Elsa and the others hid behind the stones, hoping he hadn't seen them. The titan continued to advance in the direction of the fog, crushing the ground under his feet and leaving deep footprints behind him. He looked just as heavy and powerful as Leatherback. It remained to be hoped that he was not a destroyer like him. As it advanced, the creature emitted a loud roar, similar to an elephant barring, but 1000 times more serious and powerful.  
Another roar, more strident this time, suddenly resounded, drawing the group's attention to the East this time. They gasped in surprise. A second titan arrived, and her appearance particularly frightened Anna.  
A spider ... a huge and monstrous creature, a mixture of spider and crab, on the armored back of a shell similar to an amnonite. Measuring a height of 341 feet, she walked with six long, armored legs, and a beard of undulating tentacles, like those of an octopus, covered her head.  
Then, suddenly, in a southerly direction, several hundred meters away, the ground of the earth was violently lifted and disemboweled, in a tremor which shook the whole region. From the huge hole created, a third titan rose into the dust, hinting at its sharp roar through the air. As he emerged from the hole, he could be observed better.  
Measuring a height of 298 feet, its appearance was most strange, a mixture of insect and reptile ... a skin of a metallic gray, almost similar to an exoskeleton. A strange head with a triangular jaw and two shiny red-orange eyes. Her back was bristling with tip-like growths. Its body was carried by six large and thin legs, the four in front ending in hooks.  
Still hidden behind the stones which offered no protection, the group contemplated, without daring to make a noise. The three titans noticed each other, each emitting a roar as if to answer each other, but did not seem to want to fight, each continuing its way towards the wall of mist.  
Again, the angelic voice resounded. The three titans then reacted, all turning their attention to the same direction and as responding to this call, roared in unison, in a deafening din. Elsa heard it again, but could see once again that the titans were as receptive to it as she was.  
The titans advanced, passing very close to the group without even noticing their presence.  
Elsa, Anna, and the others remained silent, and saw, in amazement, the three immense creatures entering without stopping in the fog, not seeming to undergo its magic, and gradually disappearing inside.  
_ "How ... how is it possible? They got in?" asked Anna, more than perplexed.  
_ "It seems that the titans are not affected by this magic ... who knows ... maybe they are even at the origin?" then answered Elsa.  
Finding themselves alone again, the group, led by Elsa, then decided, in turn, to enter. As if sensing the presence of the queen, the mist spread, creating a passage that allowed everyone to enter. Supporting each other, Elsa, Anna and their friends entered the fog, which slowly closed behind them.


	9. The God of Fire

Southern Isles

A cold and powerful rain fell now, from the ocean of black clouds which completely covered the sky. Thousands of drops, small spears of water, crashed on the still smoking ruins of what was once the capital of the Southern Isles. More than 3000 inhabitants. All killed.  
Standing in the middle of the ruins of the royal palace which he himself had crushed, Godzilla was there ... his head bowed, breathing heavily and his eyes dark, the king of monsters did nothing, letting the rain trickle over his body giant. Slowly raising his head, he contemplated around him the horror he had committed. An entire nation, destroyed, in just a few hours.  
He had spared no one. In his golden gaze could be read the flames of growing fury that he could not channel. Her thoughts turned to Elsa for a moment ... his anger, but also his sadness, only grew, darkening his heart even more ... after what he had just done, she could never forgive him, he was convinced ... by this act, he came without a doubt to lose her forever ... once again, he hadn't been able to keep the one he loved near him ...  
Trembling with rage, growling louder and louder, Godzilla let his rage explode. Suddenly raising his head, he displayed a roar so powerful that the whole island began to tremble around him. Eyes and back glistening with blue, while roaring, he spat out a powerful torrent of blue flames that came to pierce the clouds like a giant blade.  
He was condemned to stay alone, such was his curse ... so be it ... henceforth he would be alone ...

*********   
Somewhere in the ocean

It was now several days since they had started the long walk across the ocean in order to find the source of this mysterious voice. For this night, Moana and Kong had stopped on a small lost island, but unfortunately devoid of life.  
Sitting near the small fire she had managed to light on the gray sand beach, Moana was trying to warm herself as best she could, having covered her shoulders with a simple patched blanket.  
The young woman remained silent, thoughtful, contemplating the small dancing flames in front of her, their meager heat coming to bring her a little comfort. Then she looked over her shoulder.  
Kong was sitting a little further, using one of the cliffs of the island as a seat and his closed, dark gaze, looked at the ocean and the stars reflecting on its night surface like a gigantic mirror. The big gorilla was breathing heavily. Never before had he left his island, but that mysterious voice ... he had to know what it was ... he felt it, he had to go there and understand its meaning ...  
_ "You miss your island, don't you?" said Moana's shy little voice.  
Kong then looked down at his feet. Moana was standing next to him, wrapped in her blanket and smiling at him. Kong growled softly in response. Moana then looked at the sleeping ocean with him.  
_ "I miss my island too." she sighed sadly. "... I don't know if I will see her again one day, but I have the feeling of making the right choice ... if this voice calls us, it's for a good reason, I'm sure ... "  
Motunui's young wife turned to the titan.  
_ "Can I come near you?" she asked shyly. Kong, seeing her shiver a little because of the cold of the night, then opened the palm of his hand. Moana smiled and climbed on the hand. Kong then laid down gently on his back, then delicately came to place Moana on his chest. Feeling the titan's thick fur protect her from the cold, Moana felt much better and lying down to try to sleep a little, smiled again at her friend and protector.  
_ "Thank you ... my dear guardian ..." she said sincerely, before huddling and closing her eyes. Kong did not answer, continuing to watch over her, then resumed gazing at the starry sky again.

**********   
Enchanted Forest, Norway

_ "We don't see anything in there." growled Kristoff, trying to stay close to the others.  
_ "It's funny. It's like walking in a cloud of coton." added Olaf, still optimistic.  
Indeed, the group's progression through the thick fog was quite complicated. Almost every minute, everyone looked towards the others to make sure they were still there. They had chosen to follow the huge footprints left by one of the titans having entered the fog. Elsa, still walking at the head of the group, did not let go of Anna's hand.  
_ "Be careful, and above all, stay well grouped." insisted the young queen, on her guard and ready to launch her magic with her other hand. Getting lost in this opaque fog, seeming to extend endlessly, must have been very easy. There was a very heavy, almost creepy silence in this mist. This is what disturbed Elsa and the others ... the silence ... even the titans were no longer heard ...  
After minutes that seemed not to end, the little group finally emerged from the fog, feeling as if released from a stifling cage. Olaf, too tempted, and already laughing, wanted to run again in the mist, but was again violently thrown back. Sven and Kristoff looked at him, jaded.  
Then the group now faced another landscape. In front of them lay the first trees, bushes and other plants. The leaves of the trees were reddened, and a large blanket of dead leaves covered the ground, forming a real natural carpet. Elsa stepped forward, silent, and could feel, deep down, all this power, this magic energy, which floated in the air of this place ... a shiver ran through her back and she smiled slightly , bright eyes ...  
_ "The enchanted forest ..." she sighed.  
_ "It's ... it's beautiful ..." said Anna, equally admiring, coming next to her sister. The others could only agree with it.   
_ "But ... where are the titans?" Kristoff then pointed out, looking carefully everywhere. It's true, the others noticed it too. The three titans were completely gone. However, the giant footprints and the crushed trees forming a passage, proved that they were there. How could such large creatures be gone so quickly? Even their footsteps were no longer heard. No one could give a logical explanation.   
_ "Let's go. But let's be on our guard. We don't know what's hidden in this forest." said Elsa, who started to move forward, followed gradually by the others.   
The group then began its exploration, going beyond the first sleeping trees and bushes in the forest. For the moment, they had seen no sign of a life form. It was as if the forest had emptied. This calm was not the most reassuring.  
A few minutes' walk later, Anna finally saw something that caught her eye. Advancing to the edge of a small rock cliff, she stopped, contemplating with surprise a huge ediff built by the human hand, which stood on the other side of the void, above a huge waterfall . Kristoff joined her, watching too.  
_ "The dam ... like the one in my father's story ... it's still there, and intact... it was also in Pabbie's vision... but why?" said Anna, looking at it, memories of that childhood story coming back to her mind.   
_ "I don't know, but it is a chance that it always holds." Kristoff commented, looking reassured.  
_"Why?" asked Anna.  
_ "Well ... if it broke, all the water retained would produce a veritable tidal wave which would destroy everything in its path, including in the fjord."  
_"Everything?" gasped Anna, imagining the worst ... Arendelle, covered by a gigantic wave and carried away like nothing ... "but ... Arendelle is in this fjord!"  
_ "Hey, Anna ..." Kristoff said, hugging her gently to reassure her "... nothing will happen to Arendelle ... I promise you ..."   
Meanwhile, a little out of the way, Elsa had continued walking a little, looking at the trees and vegetation around her, and hearing the fallen leaves cracking under her boots. Although this calm may seem relaxing, Elsa felt embarrassed, as if she was observed ... the sound of the wind whistled, but other sounds were heard ... In the wind coming to stroke her face and her hair, she thought she recognized distinct, distant echoes ... the cry of Mothra ... the roar of Rodan, and even ... the roar of Godzilla, whom she immediately recognized ... looking around frantically, Elsa continued to to hear these ghostly echoes of titans echoing around her ... then, she thought she saw, with amazement, the wind lifting heaps of leaves, almost forming silhouettes of titans, before immediately falling back into heaps of inert leaves.   
_ "Elsa?"  
The young queen then turned, as if coming back to reality, to see Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to her. They did not seem to have noticed the phenomena, and no other occurred.  
_ "Elsa? ... are you okay?" asked Anna, seeing her big sister looking disturbed.  
_ "I ... yes, I think ..." answered Elsa, a little confused.  
_ "Uh ... where is Olaf?" asked Kristoff. 

After several minutes of searching and worrying through the forest, the group finally managed to find Olaf. Dismissing a bush, they saw him, silent, standing alone in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees.  
_ "Ah Olaf, you are there, what are you ..." Anna started to speak, but suddenly stopped speaking and like the others, opened her round eyes in amazement at what she saw.  
Olaf stood before what looked like a large wall of stacked stones, at least the ruin of what it was, being half collapsed and covered with vegetation. It once seemed to be a kind of temple. But the most disturbing was the stone altar located in front, and on which, arranged, was a statuette carved by hand, representing ... Godzilla.   
As hypnotized by this statue, Elsa walked in silence, under the gaze of the others, just as perplexed. Elsa could feel it all over her body and mind as she moved forward. There reigned a heavy aura over this place. Then, again, she could hear the echoes of the roars of the titans echoing around her, and seeming to accentuate as she approached the statuette. It was as if the titans' echoes were trying to lure Elsa towards this specific object. Anna and the others, however, did not seem to hear them.  
_ "Elsa?" asked Anna. But the queen did not answer her.   
_ "Anna ... come and see ..." asked Elsa softly who was now standing right in front of the statuette and staring at her. Anna listened to her and came up to her. Elsa was looking down from the statuette, toward Godzilla's feet, for good reason. At the feet of the titan were two human beings, a young woman and a young man. The woman, apparently concerned, carrying a shawl on her shoulders, held the man passed out in her arms, supporting him. The two women then appeared, in amazement, to recognize the man.  
_ "What does that mean? It's... father?" Anna said, fascinated. "...But... who is this woman?"  
_"I..."  
But as Elsa went to speak, strange noises from the trees around were heard, surprising the group in their discovery. The branches were creaking, and something seemed to be moving in the trees all around. Strange sounds resounded in the air, like warning horns.  
_"What is that?" asked Olaf, frightened.  
_ "Olaf, stay behind me." said Elsa, who in her hands, prepared an ice spell while regrouping with the others. Having no weapons, Anna picked up a large wooden branch lying on the ground of dead leaves, ready to use it. By his side, Kristoff and Sven stood ready too, although worried.   
Then, without warning, dozens of human forms leaped from the trees to the ground, just in front of the group. They were men and women, all with more or less tanned skin, and dressed in clothes made of animal skins and furs. They were armed with rudimentary spears made of wood and flint, but seemed ready to use them on intruders, to see the angry looks they showed.  
_ "How dare you enter this sacred sanctuary! Who are you?!" asked a young and beautiful woman of this people, authoritarian and brandishing her spear towards Elsa. But suddenly, other noises, more metallic this time, were heard, behind Elsa's group.  
Another group of people, in military uniforms and equipped with swords and shields, had appeared and were also ready to fight.  
_ "We were about to ask the same question. Put all your weapons down!" ordered a man in uniform with black skin, who seemed to be the leader of the group. Elsa and the others were more than surprised by their appearance.  
_ "Arendelle soldiers? But ... what are they doing here?" said Anna, more than puzzled. "And... why does this man looks familiar to me?"  
Another commoner woman with spears, older and graying hair, then advanced with a hard look at Arendelle's men.  
_ "So, lieutenant, still threatening my people?" she asked with a certain contempt. Elsa, Anna and the others looked at each other, noticing that they were caught in the crossfire. The lieutenant of Arendelle gave a sly little laugh before answering.  
_ "Well, if you agree, could we take the next step?"  
With these words, and led by the lieutenant, Arendelle's soldiers began to run, weapons in hand. The people armed with spears saw them and did the same. Seeing the fight that was about to start, Elsa decided to act.  
_"Enough!" she proclaimed, invoking with her hands a great spell which immediately froze the ground of all the clearing, transforming it into an ice rink and made everyone fall to the ground. Silence fell on the clearing, all of them speechless and their eyes on Elsa.  
_ "It's ... it's ... magic?!" asked Lieutenant d'Arendelle, trying to get up despite the ice.  
_ "It's ... impossible ..." said the old woman of the more primitive people, helped by one of her comrades. Elsa then advanced towards all, straight and firm.  
_ "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I will not tolerate any act of violence in this sanctuary, in my presence."  
Faced with this declaration, all were surprised, in particular the soldiers of Arendelle, but who observed better, could recognize, on Elsa and Anna's outfits, the coat of arms of the royal family.  
_ "Hi, my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Suddenly said Olaf, presenting himself to everyone, which surprised them even more, and even seemed frightened by some. Olaf then naively believed that it was because he was walking around naked.   
Then, without anyone asking him, Olaf began to explain who they were and why they came here. The snowman told the whole story, from the accident of Anna having been injured by Elsa, going through the eternal winter, the frozen heart and the true act of love, the discovery of Godzilla and the titans, the truth about the origins of Elsa, the battle against King Ghidorah, etc ... all this was told, under the dumbfounded and gullible eyes of all, and before Anna, more than embarrassed, and Elsa who made a facepalm, jaded. Elsa then finally decided to melt the ice she had created, to ease the tension.  
_ "You ... are you really the queen of Arendelle?" asked the lieutenant. Elsa immediately confirmed this. Anna formed a square with her fingers and watched the lieutenant's face carefully, as if trying to recognize him. The lieutenant, seeing this, seemed puzzled.  
_ "Uh ... any problem?" he asked.   
_ "That's it ..." suddenly says Anna as a revelation in her mind "... you are Lieutenant Matthias! You were our father's personal guard!"  
_ "Agnarr ..." said Matthias, with a certain nostalgia and a smile "... about this ... what happened to your parents?"  
Suddenly, Elsa and Anna's smiles disappeared and their faces became sad.  
_ "Their ship sank in the South Sea, nine years ago." Anna answered frankly. This sad news left its mark on Matthias, who had been trapped here all this time. However, despite the sadness, he smiled as he looked at Elsa and Anna.   
_ "Even if Agnarr is no longer of this world ... I can still see him on your faces ..." he said with sincerity, which touched the two women. "And believe that, despite the years, we are still strong, and proud to serve Arendelle and protect him from our enemies."  
On these last words, Matthias looked at the people with the spears, and threatened them with his sword. The latter were ready to defend themselves. However, Elsa immediately stopped the action of her soldiers.  
_ "No, stop hostilities there, please .." she ordered "... listen to me. If we came here, it was for a good reason. I was called here. I don't know who sends me these signs but they are real. The titans have heard them too and they are coming, some are even already there."  
At the mention of the titans, the people with spears appeared even more on guard against the queen. The old woman then spoke.   
_ "But why would an inhabitant of Arendelle get magic powers? It's absurd! And how can you know the existence of the elementary gods?"  
_ "Because I am their ally." answered Elsa frankly "... Arendelle is now under the protection of the most powerful god that can exist. He is also my friend and my protector ... Godzilla. I still don't know the origin of the link which united me to this point to the titans, but I feel it, it's a fact ... trust me. I just want to help you. "  
_ "We only trust nature and when nature speaks, nothing else." then declared the old woman, not really convinced by Elsa's words.   
ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!!  
A roar of incredible power suddenly tore the air, and everyone's eardrums. A more than violent wind picked up, raising clouds of leaves and making the trees tremble, even tearing some of the ground off. An infernal heat began to be felt more and more, and the sky suddenly became red and threatening. Everyone in the clearing was panicked and the primitive people seemed to recognize this cry which terrified them to the highest point. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven recognized him too, feeling the shivers of dread running behind them.  
_ "Oh no ... it's him ..." Anna gasped in fear.  
Looking up to the sky, everyone saw him. Rising from the clouds like a giant flying ghost spreading its wings of fire, Rodan descended towards the forest, hinting at his furious roars through the whole region.  
_ "The god of fire!! Run! To the river!" one of the men yelled, fleeing. The old woman and others watched the arrival of the winged tita, unable to move because of the fear.   
The heat emitted by the titan became so intense that some trees around the clearing caught fire like giant torches. Parts of the carpet of dead leaves covering the ground also caught fire. Seeing this, Elsa acts immediately, casting ice spells on the fires to try to put them out as quickly as possible, despite the fact that more and more were forming. In the sky, Rodan circled, hovering over the forest and roaring with strength. With a powerful flapping of wings, the titan caused a monstrous and burning shock wave, which swept away the trees and all the vegetation for several hundred meters, leaving nothing but desolation and ashy soil on the passage. Several members of the primitive people who were on the wave path, were unfortunately also swept away.   
Because of the fires, the reindeer belonging to the forest people took fright and fled in one direction, to the great panic of the young breeder. Seeing this, Kristoff immediately climbed onto Sven's back to catch them. For their part, Anna and Olaf tried to flee to the river with everyone, but Anna turned around and in fright, noticed that Elsa had been staying alone in the middle of the clearing, continuing to throw ice but being more and more more surrounded by Rodan's flames.  
_ "ELSA!!"   
_ "Anna, no!" Olaf cried, seeing the young reckless princess running towards her sister to help her, despite the growing danger. Elsa was beginning to falter, using far too much magic in such a short time, but also mostly because of the hellish heat worthy of hell caused by fire.  
Then, suddenly, the earth suddenly trembled when Rodan landed heavily, crushing the trees under him. Anna was thrown to the ground by the tremor and fell back. Elsa undergoes the same thing, then regaining her senses, could contemplate with fear the giant form of Rodan now standing only ten yards from her.  
The winged titan, surrounded by its murderous flames, immediately set its ember gaze on the young queen, emitting deep growls of fury. Elsa, looking like an ant in front of a giant, nevertheless got back on her feet, continuing to look the titan in the eyes, not without showing a certain fear. Seeing this young human queen get up, looking him in the eyes and clenching her fists, although being surrounded by flames, Rodan took it as a challenge. Standing on its hind legs, he faced the Queen of Arendelle, spreading its large wings covered with inflamed venules, over their entire length, and roared with power, asserting its most total domination. Elsa could feel every bone in her body shaking under the roar, and even the air around her.  
Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven who had returned with the other reindeer, the soldiers of Arendelle and the people of the forest ... all had remained behind and contemplated, in the most total amazement, this face to face surreal and that even seeing it, could hardly believe it ...  
Elsa, still facing the titan, remembered Mothra's words. Rodan's resurrection had arrived far too early, having been brought about by the mysterious call. This sudden resurrection, manifesting itself only with primordial titans, had disturbed Rodan's already fierce spirit, plunging him into the most total confusion. He no longer knows who he really is.   
Despite the fear, Elsa could feel, deep inside her, and thanks to this unique bond that she shared with Godzilla and the titans, all the anger and confusion of Rodan ... and also ... she felt that ... she had to do something to remedy it ... she had to try ... under the terrified looks of all, she advanced with a calm but determined step, towards the titan.  
Rodan, although mad with rage, did nothing, however, and tilted his head slightly to the side, looking disturbed by what Elsa was doing.   
_ "Rodan ..." began Elsa in a strong and respectful voice "... titan of fire and king of the skies. I beg you, hear me. You are not a destroyer, but a guardian of this world. I beg you to spare this forest and its inhabitants. Give me a chance to show you the truth ..."  
With these words, Queen Elsa, humbly, knelt down, as a sign of submission to Rodan, begging him to believe her. Seeing her do so, Rodan seemed disturbed, not knowing what to do, but had lost all aggressiveness. Around him, the fires died down, until they went out completely.   
Then, as if feeling deep inside that she was telling the truth and seeming to regain a little lucidity, Rodan leaned towards Elsa, bringing her giant head closer to her. Elsa could then see the titan's monstrous beak just a few inches from her face, blowing his warm air on her face. Elsa smiled, then getting back on her feet, delicately came to put her palms on Rodan's beak. The heat emitted by the titan was very strong, but Elsa managed to resist and closing her eyes, spoke again to the titan.  
_ "Here ... empty your heart of all this confusion and hatred ... remember who you are ..."  
Rodan had become almost peaceful, groaning softly and letting Elsa do it. Then the titan's eyes opened wide, as if surprised and shining with evidence. Yes. He remembered now ... the winged titan straightened up calmly, in front of Elsa, smiling and reassured, but also amazed by what she had just done. Everyone else had the same reaction.   
_ "How ... how did she do that? It can't be ..." said the old woman of the forest people.   
Elsa, meanwhile, felt everyone's eyes on her and Rodan.  
_ "We are being watched, right?" she said with a smile. Rodan confirmed by nodding gently.  
_ "Some advice maybe?" asked the queen. Rodan tilted his head to the side again when faced with this question.  
Suddenly, the mysterious angelic chant was heard through the forest and the sky. Elsa heard it clearly, and saw Rodan react, raising his head and looking in a specific direction, and as if responding to the song, roared with power.  
_ "You hear it too... " said Elsa, intrigued. "Somebody's calling us. But who is it? And why?"   
Rodan, however, did not seem to listen to Elsa, too focused on the mysterious voice. Then, without waiting any longer, the titan spread its wings and took off, moving away towards the north, under the gaze of all.


	10. Pawns of the Chessboard of Fate

Enchanted Forest, Norway

Elsa was more than confused about what she had just done. She had managed, without knowing how, to calm Rodan's fury, but also, to make him regain his senses. Realizing the power of a titan, what she had just accomplished was impossible for her. And that is surely what the others must have thought.  
_ "Elsa!"  
Anna's voice was heard and the latter quickly ran towards her sister, hugging him forcefully.  
_"You're okay?"  
_ "Yes ... I ... I think ..." replied the queen, still shocked by what she had just done. Around them, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Arendelle's soldiers and the forest people had advanced in the middle of the devastated clearing. The old woman then stepped forward, looking at Elsa with some fascination.  
_ "How ... how did you do it? How could you stop the god of fire?"  
_ "I told you ... the titans are my friends ..." said Elsa with a smile. It was the only explanation she could provide, herself still unaware of this unique bond that united her to the primordial giant gods.  
However, the expenditure of magic was quickly felt in the body of Elsa, who a little tottering, had to be supported by Anna.  
_ "Wait, Elsa ... let me do ... you need to regain strength ..." said the Princess of Arendelle, putting their mother's shawl on Elsa's shoulders. She smiled at her sister for this gesture. But the members of the forest people, seeing the shawl, gasped in surprise and came to see it more ready.  
_ "Where ... where did you get this?" asked the old woman.  
_ "It's a Northuldra shawl ... and according to these symbols, it belonged to one of our oldest and honorable families ..." then explained the beautiful young woman Norhtuldra.  
_ "What? ... But wait ... it belonged to our mother ..." answered Anna, confused by what they said. Elsa too was perplexed, lost in thought, but suddenly came to some evidence ... taking Anna by the wrist, she brought her with her to the altar where the sculpted statuette was found, which fortunately, had been spared from Rodan's fire. The two young women examined in detail the object, in particular the human woman holding their father in his arms to protect it and both to be protected by Godzilla. She wore a shawl on her shoulders ... the same shawl, bearing the same symbols ...  
_ "Elsa ..."  
_ "I see it ... it's ... our mother ..."  
Elsa and Anna felt their hearts beat in unison, and their eyes became moist as they smiled at this discovery.  
_ "Our mother saved our father's life that day ..." said Anna, her throat tied with emotion.  
"Yes ... and Godzilla saved them too ..." added Elsa. However, this discovery added another element of importance that flashed in Elsa's mind. Iduna and Agnarr were therefore aware from the start of the existence of Godzilla and the titans, and had chosen to hide it to everyone. Elsa guessed they had done it to protect Arendelle. Such a revelation could have had disastrous consequences.  
Around the two women, everyone had gathered. Elsa and Anna, looking into each other's eyes, and taking each other by the hand, then decided to tell them.  
_ "Our mother, Iduna, was Northuldra." Anna exclaimed, with a certain pride. All were very surprised by this announcement. Then again the echoes of the titans were heard in the rising wind, but this time Elsa was not the only one. Everyone heard them this time. Everyone listened with fascination, the Northuldra seeing this as an obvious sign. All around the clearing, thousands of lights appeared, like clouds of fireflies and flew slowly towards the sky, under the amazed looks of all. Faced with this new phenomenon, the Northuldra began to sing a song of their people. A ceremonial song, while joining their hands to each other, to form one.  
_"Na na na heyana  
Hahiyaha naha  
Naheya heya na yanuwa  
Anhahe yunuwana  
Na na na heyana  
Hahiyaha naha  
Naheya heya na yanuwa  
Anhahe yunuwana..."  
While singing, some Northuldra struck their sticks on the ground. The old woman then came in front of Elsa and Anna, inviting them to join their hands in hers, which they did with pleasure while around them, the Northuldra finished the song.  
_ "My name is Yelena ..." said the old woman with a smile "... and we are the Northuldra, the people of the sun. You are welcome here."  
_ "Thank you, Yelena ..." said Elsa sincerely "... and I promise you, all, that I will free this forest and restore Arendelle ... me and the titans will bring balance back ..."  
_ "It's a very big promise, Elsa ..." whispered Anna then, a little worried that Elsa made such a promise without having thought about it. However, seeing the joy and hope back in the eyes of the Northuldra seemed to be enough for the young queen.  
_ "When I was with Rodan, he and I heard that voice again ... we have to go north ..." said Elsa determinedly.  
_ "No, wait until the next morning to leave. The forest is not safe in the middle of the night." suggested the young woman Northuldra, who introduced herself as Honeymaren. Elsa saw no objection to it, and still feeling tired from spending magic, admitted that a night's rest would be welcome. She and the rest of the group accepted the Northuldra's invitation to come to their camp, located nearby.

**********  
Southern Isles

He had seen so many things, more than anything in this world ... yet, despite this immortal existence, he never felt like he was really living his life ... he hadn't had childhood, he was not born a baby ... he appeared as he was still to this day, while the world had also just been born, its first oceans and continents just formed and primitive life forms was not yet born ...  
The first thing he heard was this melodious song ... this angelic female voice singing these unknown words ... and this powerful light, as white as the purest snow, more blinding than the sun ... And that voice, the voice of nature herself, whispering in his ears as he opened his eyes for the first time ...  
_ "You, my first born ... you who was the first of everything and will also be the last ... you who hears the first breath and will hear the last... you will be the guardian, the messenger and the hangman of this world ..."  
Godzilla opened his eyes, emerging from the souvenir that he had never been able to erase from his memory ... a moment dating back so long that he could not say when.  
Standing in the middle of this ravaged and lifeless island of the Southern Isles, the king of monsters was there, lonely and dark ... with his powerful clawed hands, he gripped firmly the most mountain of the island, to express a deep roar, then an even more powerful and angry second turned towards the raging sky, spitting violent lightnings. Ariel had to cover her ears because the sound was deafening. She noticed the titan's furious blue eyes. Empty of all light. Impregnated by loneliness ... and hatred ...

**********  
Enchanted Forest, Norway

Elsa gasped suddenly, instantly feeling a deep negative feeling in her heart, to the point that she was in pain. Putting her hand on her chest, she felt the rapid beat, and this immense pain ... something was wrong...  
_ "Godzilla ..." she sighed softly, worried.  
_ "Elsa ..."  
The queen came back to reality, to see that she was still sitting by the fire, in the middle of the Northuldra camp. Everything was going well. Kristoff was chatting with the reindeer breeder of the tribe, a man named Ryder. Olaf was having fun with children and Anna was talking with Lieutenant Matthias. Elsa then saw Honeymaren, sitting next to her, looking at her, concerned.  
_"You okay?"  
_ "Yes. A little tiredness is all." said Elsa to hide her concern. Honeymaren seemed to believe her and then continued what she said, showing Iduna's shawl, in particular the star representing the four elementary gods.  
_ "I wanted to show you ... you see, here there is the god of air ... fire ... water ... and earth ... but look here ... "  
With her finger, Honeymaren pointed to the center of the star, a special little symbol in the shape of a crystal. Elsa looked with interest.  
_ "You see? There is a fifth god." said Honeymaren, which fascinated the queen "... it is said that he is the bridge between the titans and the humans, to bring about a stable equilibrium. The Iss said that he would be the only hope for a future between titans and humans."  
Elsa then reacts to the mention of her native people.  
_ "The Iss? Did you know who the Iss were?" she asked.  
_ "Yes, all the Northuldra know the ancestral people. They are the ones, who, a long time ago, came here and taught the first Northuldra to worship their gods, the titans."  
Elsa was lost in thought again after all these revelations.  
_ "But ... and this fifth god? Do you think it's the voice I hear?" asked Elsa.  
_ "Maybe ..." Honeymaren shrugged gently "... But only Ahtohallan knows."  
_ "Ahtohallan ..." sighed Elsa, remembering this name as if it were yesterday. With some sadness, she also remembered the lullaby that Iduna had sang to her when she was a child ... she now knew that this song about this lonely guardian, the god who watched over her in her sleep, was Godzilla.  
BROOM!!  
The entire camp was brutally shaken by the brief earthquake which lasted only two seconds. They all fell to the ground, gasping for fear and the crying children ran into their parents' arms. Another similar tremor took place, then a third, and a fourth, on a regular basis. Several trees fell to the ground under the force of the tremors. Anna ran to join Elsa, followed by the others.  
_"What is that?!" Kristoff asked in panic.  
_ "A titan!" alerted Honeymaren as a warning signal.  
A deep rumble then echoed in the night, and all of them, their stunned looks, saw this giant form emerge from the darkness, a hundred meters from the camp and moving slowly towards them.  
They didn't know this titan. At a height of 322 feet, he was a quadruped, advancing on four thick clawed legs. But the most surprising was his appearance. He had a rocky skin and looked like a huge walking mountain, a forest growing on his back. Its rocky head was reptilian, carrying two large tusks.  
_ "Methuselah ..." gasped Honeymaren, contemplating the creature with fear. "The First Mountain ..."  
Elsa and the others had heard. Methuselah, that was his name. A new titan added to their knowledge. Earlier in the evening, Elsa and Anna had mentioned the other three titans seen at the entrance to the forest who had crossed the mist. Yelena had recognized them by the descriptions provided by the two young women. The one resembling a mammoth was named Behemoth, nicknamed The Colossus of Ancient Times, and was considered one of the oldest titans. The titan resembling a giant tentacle spider was named Scylla, nicknamed The Sovereign of Spiders. She is considered as the queen of all arachnids. The third titan, resembling a mixture of reptile and insect and having gray skin that was smooth and metallic in appearance was the least known, with the Northuldras having almost no knowledge of her other than the fact that her name is Muto. And now, Methuselah, believed to be the very first mountain that appeared in the world. Decidedly, the existence of such entities was beyond all human imagination ... but after all, it was not so surprising... on the contrary, it demonstrated the divine status of these creatures ...  
The titan made another roar, like the crash of a collapsing mountain. Shaking the earth with his steps and crushing dozens of trees in his path, he advanced, passing over the Northuldra camp without paying attention. Covered by the gigantic shadow of the titan, Elsa, Anna, and the others looked up, frozen, seeing the huge monster pass over them without worrying about them. Elsa noticed the direction he was taking. He was also heading north, like Rodan.  
The stone titan finally passed the camp, having crushed several tents in its path, and continued without turning around. After the monster had passed, everyone in the camp checked that there were no injuries. Yelena showed a serious, even concerned face.  
_ "First Behemoth, Muto and Scylla ... now Rodan and Methuselah ... what can that mean? Why do all the gods come back to the forest?"  
_ "It's not the forest they're looking for ... I think they're looking for Ahtollahan ..." replied Elsa with conviction. Yelena and the other Northuldra gasped in surprise.  
_ "Ahtollahan ..." said Honeymaren with round eyes "... the legendary river ... but ... what can the titans want to do with it?"  
_ "I don't know ..." answered Elsa sincerely "... but that's what I intend to discover. And also, who is the mysterious voice that calls us all ... that's why we have to leave, now."  
_ "Elsa ... are you sure?" asked Anna, worried, seeing the queen turning her determined gaze to the north. She didn't even need an answer. It was decided.

**********  
_ "Ahtollahan ... clairvoyant waters ... this is how this place will be called ... I entrust it to you, my dear guardian ... because it is here that all the answers will rest, including the ones you will seek ... but patience, one day, you will know ... "  
As he swam again in the dark, deep waters of the ocean, Godzilla remembered this new memory with precision. His more than confused mind was all the more affected by the anger that poisoned him.  
He felt it, deep inside him ... he was approaching more and more ... Ahtollahan ... he was going to find this answer, even if for that, he would have to boil the waters of the river until it completely disintegrated ...

*********  
Kingdom of Tabor, Poland

_ "Majesty!"  
Queen Ravenna was brutally pulled out of her sleep. Painfully opening her eyes, dressed in her black dressing gown, she got up from her big four-poster bed while glaring at the guard who had just entered the room.  
_ "How dare you wake me up like that? Do you want to die now?" she threatened him openly. The guard, although frightened, nevertheless did his duty, bowing and alerting his queen.  
_ "Forgive me, your highness, but it's your monster ... he has plunged into the ocean and is moving away to the open sea!"  
_"WHAT?!" gasped Ravenna in the moment. Just taking the time to cover herself with a coat, the queen ran as quickly as possible to her huge black stone balcony, to see the facts for herself.  
On the surface of the sea reflecting the stars, the back and serrated spines of Shin Godzilla glided slowly, tearing the water in front of it and moving away more and more. Ravenna was destabilized by such behavior.  
_ "But ... what's wrong with him? I didn't give him any orders!" she yelled, confused and furious. "Prepare the ships! We must catch him up!"  
The guard obeyed and immediately ran out of the room while Ravenna approached his magic mirror.  
_ "Mirror ... what's going on? Tell me what you know."  
The mirror then expressed itself.  
_ "My queen ... the titans have been called ... the hour of the last battle is near and will decide the fate of creation ... Queen Elsa of Arendelle is also on a quest ... All the pawns are now moving on the big chessboard of fate ..."  
Ravenna, at first surprised by these revelations, then showed a sadistic smile between her teeth and sneered softly.  
_ "You mean that ... Arendelle is now unprotected?"


	11. Last Secrets

After an endless journey across the ocean, Kong had finally made it to the shores of mainland Europe. Sitting on his big hairy shoulder, Moana then discovered, with fascination, the coastal cliffs of this new world she knew nothing about. She, who had only lived in her archipelago, could only express her surprise with her speechless mouth. However, a cold, biting wind suddenly brought her back to reality, causing her to tremble. Being used to the tropical climate of her island, the young woman felt bad. Trembling with cold, she took a blanket from her woven sack, and pulled it over her shoulders to warm herself up a bit. She also snuggles more into Kong's fur, which is very protective against the cold.

Indeed, the titan primate did not seem to suffer in any way from the winter climate that reigned, well protected by its fur. With his steely gaze, emitting a few neutral growls and hinting at his heavy breathing, he looked around intently. Above, the sky, gray and threatening, suddenly let out a violent flash, announcing the beginning of a thunderstorm. Faced with the explosion of light in the sky and the thunderous sound, Moana jumped in fear, huddling more against Kong's neck. The titan, also surprised at the moment, scowled and hitting his chest with his fists, let out a powerful roar against the sky. The roar echoed through the air, spreading for miles and miles around and pushing swarms of seagulls to fly away.

After this action, Kong, sure of himself, resumed his walk in the direction of the north, still following thanks to his highly developed instinct, the trace of this mysterious voice to discover its origin.

***********

Kingdom of France

Night had fallen on the camp and everyone, except the patrols of guards providing security, was more or less asleep. Housed in the royal tent in the center of the camp, Belle and her husband also slept calmly, lying and huddled next to each other. Belle, however, seemed a little restless in her sleep, moving a bit and wincing slightly. An image of the past that she had never been able to forget came back to haunt her mind. She saw this vision again ... Paris and the Seine in flames ... the half-destroyed Notre Dame cathedral ... and this monster, or rather this god ... Godzilla, from the height of his colossal height, turning his gaze and crossing Belle's, freezing her in place ... that monstrous gaze, her fiery eyes full of anger ... and that nightmarish roar making earth, water and air tremble …

Belle awoke suddenly, panting and breathing quickly. Awakened by this reaction, the prince gently hugged her to reassure her.

_ "Belle? My love, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Belle managed to regain her composure a little before nodding shyly and speaking.

_ "It ... it was just a nightmare ..." she said, not really convinced herself of what she was saying. The prince noticed it. He could see she was scared, and he could guess what. He insisted, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

_ "You can tell me anything. Don't keep all this fear locked inside you."

She smiled tenderly at him, silently thanking him for the advice.

_ "It's just that ..." she began, searching for her words "... I do not know what the future will be like from now on ... this world is undergoing so many changes, that I fear that one day ... it is no longer made for us..."

The prince listened to her, managing to understand the worry that was gnawing at his wife. He too had to admit it, he was scared, but he didn't want to be dominated. Wanting to comfort his dear wife, he came to kiss her again, then gently put his hand on Belle's belly.

_ "Well me ... I envision a bright and happy future for both of us ... or should I say, the three of us ..." said the prince with a smile. Belle smiles too, touching her belly.

But suddenly, their moment of tranquility was disturbed by a violent tremor that shook the entire camp, and even the cliffs. Surprised, the couple almost fell from their bed, coming to join. Belle, frightened, snuggles up against her prince.

_"What's going on?!" she asked fearfully. Outside the tent, running noises and screams began to sound. The couple's fear increased as they heard a monstrous roar that shook their ears. A panicked guard then burst into the tent.

_ "My prince! My lady! Something abnormal is happening in the Titan's Cave!"

With that, Belle and the prince looked at each other in horror and quickly, got dressed and ran out of the tent. Everywhere outside, the men, guards and researchers alike, were running in all directions in complete panic. In addition, strong and strange bluish gleams exploded from inside the large cave where the larva of Mothra was. Very quickly, Belle, the prince, and their escort of soldiers went down to the beach, to see the facts.

Right at the entrance to the cave whose interior continued to shine and shake, the two twin priestesses, Miana and Maina, were kneeling on the sand, in a prayer position, chanting ritual songs in a language impossible to understand. The two young women seemed in a trance, raising their hands towards the cave. From inside the cave, in addition to the supernatural glow, powerful shrill and inhuman cries resounded.

_ "What the hell are they doing?!" asked the prince, very worried.

_ "Stop them immediately!" Belle ordered. The guards obeyed, but the instant they wanted to approach the twins to stop them in their ritual, something happened. A giant, intense flash of light exploded, illuminating the beach and ocean and chasing the darkness of the night.

Surprised and blinded, Belle and the others had to shield their eyes and took several steps back, while Maina and Miana did not move, continuing to contemplate this spectacular light and ceased their chanting. Gradually, the light died down, and all could then observe, with the same amazement, what would remain like the most incredible sight of their life.

Slowly emerging from the cave, completely reformed and reborn from her ashes, the goddess Mothra stepped forward. Letting hear the clicking of her mandibles, she spread her large and magnificent wings, set with colorful patterns and forming almost like giant eyes, and always illuminated with this divine blue light. From all her body, the titan let emanate this gleam, and the two priestesses came to let themselves be permeated by this aura.

Further back, Belle, the prince and the guards contemplated without being able to move, so much what they saw was beyond their imagination. In her mind, Belle couldn't help but think that this was possibly the most magnificent thing she had ever seen.

_ "Inhabitants of the terrestrial and spiritual world, rejoice! Let us bless this day of rebirth of our goddess! MOHTRA!" cried the two priestesses with all the joy they could express.

With these words, Mothra slowly rose into the air, letting her shrill cry be heard, continuing to flood the beach with her rays of light. Belle and the prince could feel it. This protective, divine aura that permeated their body. They felt good, protected. Under their gaze, the goddess flew away, rising higher and higher in the sky and beginning to move away towards the wide ocean, towards the north. Around the camp, the tremors had stopped, but the ocean seemed to be agitating abnormally and strong winds picked up.

_ "Like the others, the queen was called ..." said Miana, contemplating the goddess moving away "... the hour is approaching and very soon, the time will come for the last gathering of the gods."

***********

Enchanted Forest, Norway

A very pale morning had now risen over the enchanted forest, revealing a rather gray and sunless sky. Elsa and her group had now been walking north for a long time. The Northuldra had nevertheless chosen not to follow them and to take refuge in the isolated valleys further south of the forest, hoping to escape the wrath of the titans. Around Elsa's group, nature had become a bit sparse, showing fewer trees, most of them leafless, and increasingly coastal scenery, indicating they were approaching the sea.

Trying to get a response from the mysterious chant she hadn't heard for hours now, Elsa tried to sing the same, but now only getting the response from her own echoing voice. Olaf also tried, but his way of singing so wrong made Kristoff and Sven cringe. Anna, too, grimaced at the sound of the snowman's false song and came over to speak to him.

_ "Uh, Olaf ... you know, I think only one of you is enough to do it." she suggested with a forced smile.

_ "I agree. Elsa sings rather badly." replied Olaf, who obviously hadn't understood anything. Anna sighed heavily and Kristoff and Sven shook their heads in spite.

Walking further ahead than the rest of the group, Elsa was too focused to pay attention to Olaf's voice and continued to search for some sort of answer. But suddenly, as she reached the top of a rocky hill, the young queen stopped, her eyes wide in amazement. The others noticed him.

_ "Elsa?" Anna asked, running up to her, followed by the others. And as she was about to ask what was wrong, seeing Elsa show a shocked face, Anna too froze at what she was seeing.

Up the hill, trapped in a kind of natural gorge surrounded by trees and creeping mist, was the wreckage of a large ship, half collapsed and cut in half. A damaged banner hung from the collapsed mast. Elsa and Anna, side by side, remained in shock, breathing heavily, and recognizing there the royal banner of Arendelle, but also this ship.

_ "How ... how can it be?" Anna gasped, to which Kristoff hugged her to comfort her.

_"What is that?" Kristoff asked, a little puzzled. Seeing the two young women start to show tears from their eyes, he feared the worst.

"It's ... our parents' ship ..." Anna sighed in pain.

_ "But the Southern Sea is very far from here." said Olaf just as lost. Indeed, according to the story, the ship of the King and Queen of Arendelle had sunk in the waters of the Southern Sea during a storm, while on a business trip to a southern kingdom.

Too disturbed to say a word, and as if possessed, Elsa ran to the ship, and quickly followed by the others. Everyone could feel it. The atmosphere in this place was heavy, unhealthy, filled with painful energy.

Elsa entered first, through a huge hole that had gutted the hull of the ship. The group then entered the huge dark and dusty wreck, without a word. It looked like a ghost, silent and morbid place. Everything was messy and half destroyed, then gradually eroded by humidity.

_ "The wreck must have been pushed here by the currents but ... it's impossible ..." said Anna while starting to dig in the rubble "... the sea bordering this forest is supposed to be the Dark Sea."

_ "So what was it doing in the Dark Sea?" Elsa said in turn, equally lost and searching through the ruins.

_ "And also ... how did the ship get through the mist?" asked Olaf, raising a good question, but also making a very macabre hypothesis"... unless ... nobody was on board ..."

_ "Hey, come see!" said Kristoff's voice. Sven motioned for the others to come and see the back of the hold. Kristoff had discovered a secret compartment, having resisted the water, and in which he had found a chest containing rolled up and dry parchments. Very quickly, Elsa and Anna unfolded the scrolls to discover their contents. The first showed rows of more than strange symbols, forming almost like an ancient and incomprehensible dialect. However, Elsa could still recognize among the symbols, those of the four primordial elements, and the mysterious fifth element.

_ "What language is this?" Anna asked.

_ "I don't know ..." Elsa answered sincerely, who then noticed on the side of the parchment, a small message having been written ... "but look ... it's mother's handwriting ..."

Anna noticed and started to read it to everyone.

_ "The end of the age of men ... the doomsday of the kings ... the river lost but finally found ... the very source of balance ... E ... Elsa's source?"

Everyone was more than perplexed by these words, so much so that Elsa took the parchment in her hand, rereading it several times without understanding the meaning. Elsa's source? The end of the age of men? The doomsday of the kings? It almost sounded like some sort of dire prophecy. Elsa began to wonder if Godzilla was concerned by this too. The thought of her titan broke the heart of the young queen. Godzilla ... she needed him so badly ... but where was he?

Meanwhile, Anna opened the second parchment, which turned out to be a card. Laying it flat, the group could discover a route drawn by hand.

_ "They were planning to go north, cross the Dark Sea, to reach .... Ahtohallan ..."

_ "Ahtowhat?" Kristoff said, an eyebrow raised.

_ "It is said that it is a legendary and magical river, which would contain all the possible answers that one can ask ..." explained Anna, remembering her mother's story about this river.

_ "Well, that reinforces the theory that water has memory." Olaf said. Elsa blocked on that word. What if ... after all?

_ "Water has memory ..." she repeated softly. The others then saw her, curiously, heading towards the center of the wreckage and starting to spill frost on her hands.

_ "Elsa?" said Anna.

The queen didn't listen, concentrating and then placed her hands on the damp wood of the ship. Suddenly, the others then saw with surprise all the moisture contained in the planks of the ship, begin to gather little by little around Elsa and to rise in the air in hundreds of drops. The group contemplated the phenomenon without saying a word, seeing the thousands of drops of water levitate and gather in one place, to form a series of moving images, like memories. From this psychic manifestation echoed sounds and voices from the past ... Elsa kneeling, Anna and her friends coming to her, contemplated, the two women not being able to hold back the tears from falling …

Iduna and Agnarr were seen on the ship shortly before the storm, arguing violently.

_ "We can't do that to Elsa! She's our daughter!" Iduna yelled forcefully.

_ "You know she is more than that! She is linked to ... these monsters! ..." Agnarr replied violently.

_ "But only she can solve the situation! She is the key!" Iduna insisted painfully.

_ "We can't take such a risk!" asserted the king, closing the discussion.

The next vision showed the ship in the middle of a storm, but not only ... the ship was plagued by a giant monstrous octopus ... the Kraken ... but also, and it was Elsa who was most shocked ... Godzilla was there too ... angry and roaring, he was fighting fiercely against the kraken, with the ship stuck between the two creatures ... the howls of the sailors, the roars of monsters, the chaos of the storm ... everything echoed with great strentgh ...

The vision showed Agnarr and Iduna, both gazing in awe at Godzilla who lowered his mighty gaze to them, and after defeating the kraken, plunged into the depths of the ocean, just before a monstrous wave engulfed the ship…

Unable to bear these visions the immense sadness that devoured her, Elsa crying and crying, ran outside the wreckage, followed by Anna and the others who did not want to leave her alone. Elsa, while running, remained haunted by these memories which she had caused herself. Godzilla was there that day ... plus the king and queen knew everything about it...

Elsa stopped at the top of the hill, having to lean against a rock to stay upright and continue to cry. Anna caught up with her, and the others arrived shortly after.

_ "Elsa ... talk to me ..." Anna told him, also still in shock at the revelations. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, too, marked, dared not say anything.

_ "It is because of me that they died ..." said Elsa overcome by remorse "... it is because of my powers! Of what I am!"

_ "Elsa, don't say that ..." Anna wanted to reassure her, but Elsa pushed her hand away, quite abruptly, which surprised everyone.

_"Of course yes!" Elsa cried, her face tortured with sadness "... after all, I'm not even human! I'm an Iss! They wanted to find a way to get rid of what was making me abnormal ... that's why that they wanted to find Ahtohallan ... because of me! "

Although surprised by Elsa's reaction, Anna did not let herself be broken and insisted too, coming to take her sister by the shoulders.

_ "Stop, I forbid you to say that, do you understand ?! Listen ... you are an Iss and you are not my blood sister, it's a fact, but you are not a monster! Your so powerful and unique bond with the titans proves it! You are special, Elsa! You are a blessing sent to this world for a very good reason. If anyone can save Arendelle and restore peace between humans and titans , it's you! Me, and all of us, we believe in you."

Everyone else agreed with Anna and stepped forward. Elsa had listened and was deeply touched, although still affected by the events. Then she remembered something else that might be important.

_ "At the camp, when I was talking with Honeymaren ..." Elsa explained to the others. "... she revealed to me the existence of a fifth god, and who, according to her, would be the bridge that would unite titans and men ... I think I understand now ... this mysterious voice. .. it is this fifth god who is calling me, from Ahtohallan ... the answers are there!"

_ "So, no more hesitation ... we have to go to Ahtohallan." Anna declared with determination, to which the others were also in agreement and enthusiastic. However, Elsa was less, her face remaining closed.

_ "Not you ... me." she replied without smiling, leaving the others surprised.

_ "What? But why?" Anna asked, not understanding this reaction. Elsa answered immediately.

_ "The Dark Sea is way too dangerous, and with all these titans, I don't know what could happen. I couldn't protect you all ... I'm very sorry ... I hope you can forgive me. .. "

Not everyone understood these last words, but Elsa, taking advantage that they were all gathered in one place, summoned an ice rowboat under their feet and with a wave of her hand, pushed it forward.

_ "What? Elsa, no!" yelled Anna, but too late. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, all gathered in the ice boat, began to slide at full speed down the rocky slope, while now alone Elsa watched them go, showing great and sincere remorse for this gesture, but thinking it was the right decision. With that, she began to walk, alone, towards the shores of the Dark Sea.

*********

Meanwhile…

After hours of swimming through the dark waters of the Dark Sea, Godzilla gradually rose to the surface. Lifting the water around him, the titan let out his head and his backbones tearing water like paper, to contemplate what was in front of him. A few leagues from his position now lay the shores and cliffs of the Enchanted Forest. He was there, finally, after such a long journey. Frowning and groaning deeply, Godzilla resumed his swim towards the shore ... deep inside he then felt a familiar and ever closer presence ... a presence and a power he never thought he would feel again. ... Elsa ... however, the anger and hatred within him quickly gained the upper hand ... so there she was ... growling fiercely, Godzilla quickened his swim towards the mainland, his eyes and spines beginning to begin. to emit its bluish glow abnormally ...


	12. The Queen vs the Beast

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had hurtled down the hills together for long minutes, aboard the ice boat secretly created by Elsa to keep them away from her. After a long, fast and mad race, the boat broke, knocking all the occupants to the ground of dead leaves. Sven got to his feet, shaking his head to come to his senses and came to help Kristoff up. Anna, also stunned by shock, went to help Olaf put his head back on his body. The young Princess of Arendelle was showing a dark and angry gaze, still in shock at Elsa's act against her.  
_ "How could she do this to us?!" Anna let her anger escape, in front of the eyes of the others.  
_ "Elsa ... she didn't even say goodbye to us ..." said Olaf sadly, a little lost "... I ... I feel anger rising in me ..."  
_ "And you have the right to be angry ..." Anna told him, turning to him.  
_ "Wait, let's calm down ..." Kristoff told them, walking towards the two "... listen, if we hurry, we can still catch up with her. Me and Sven we can go ahead and ..."  
Anna interrupted him abruptly with a look.  
_ "She is already too far away, it would be useless. And then ... obviously, she does not want our help ..."  
The others seemed surprised by Anna's attitude, which did not look like her at all.  
Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, at a slow and steady pace. To Anna and the others, the sound had become more than familiar and their hearts leaped in unison, fear growing.  
_ "A titan ..." Kristoff sighed in fear.  
_ "Quick, let's hide!" ordered Anna who ran with the others taking cover in the shade of the trees and the nearest rocks.  
A few minutes passed and suddenly they saw first the shadow, then the gigantic form of a titan pass not far from them, towering over the tallest trees by its size exceeding 90 meters in height. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf stared in amazement at this formidable-looking new titan. He was humanoid and looked like a huge brown gorilla, with a sort of thick beard under his chin and a hard, brutal gaze. But then Anna noticed something incredible ... on the titan's shoulder was ... a young human woman, with mixed-race skin and black hair wavy like waves ... the young woman had a look stern too, staring straight ahead.  
_ "What ..." Anna whispered, more than puzzled.  
_ "Oh no ..." whispered Kristoff "... he's heading north too ..."  
_ "Elsa ..." Anna gasped softly, getting scared for her big sister.  
**********  
Meanwhile...  
The weather had darkened, the sky now being covered with an endless sea of black clouds, leaving the thunder burst ... Elsa, now alone, now stood motionless on a long gray sand beach ... gazing more determined, she was staring in silence at the immense sea, the Dark Sea, which now faced her ... beach ... moreover, a fine icy rain had started to fall, the drops coming down to the face and the hair of the young queen concentrated ...  
Elsa could feel it deep inside her ... the mysterious voice was on the other side of that sea ... to get there, she would have to face his fury… But she was ready to face this new challenge, this sea which had taken the lifes of her adoptive parents …  
Blowing a big blow, Elsa got ready to try to cross the sea with her powers ... but suddenly ... she froze ... in the whistling wind of the storm and among the roars of thunder, she thought she heard something. thing ... like ... the echo of some kind of powerful bestial growl coming from the open sea, from the depths of the sea ... Elsa listened intently ... this sound ... it sounded like ...  
Then, several hundred yards from shore, the sea suddenly exploded, rising as high as a mountain. Elsa, surprised, took several steps back on the beach.  
From the dark waters had arisen a huge creature, a titan that Elsa recognized immediately with amazement, but also with immense joy, so much so that her heart leapt tremendously in her chest and tears began to flow from her eyes... it was him!  
Godzilla! She had finally found him! Laying her hands on her mouth, her eyes beading with tears, Elsa couldn't contain her glee as the mighty King of the Monsters let out a mighty roar after emerging.  
Godzilla then turned his gaze in the direction of the beach, having sensed a familiar presence ... but very soon Elsa was taken with a bad presentimment and stopped smiling ... Godzilla had a strange look ... a gaze filled with hatred and anger and hinted at deep hostile growls ... Elsa could see it ... it was her he was looking at like that ...  
_ "G ... Godzilla? ..." Elsa sighed softly, bewildered by what she saw. She gasped in horror as Godzilla's eyes, and backbones began to glow more and more with that supernatural blue glow ... He was about to attack! Very quickly, and despite the heavy shock, Elsa reacts.  
_ "Godzilla, it's me!"  
But the monster didn't even react to his words, taking a deep breath, before violently spitting a projection of blue flames in the direction of the beach. Elsa seeing him coming, knew she couldn't dodge him. With her hands, she quickly generated a very thick and large wall of ice right in front of her. The beam hit the wall very brutally, causing it to explode into pieces. Although protected by her impacted ice wall, Elsa was violently pushed back by the shock wave and rolled for several meters on the sand. Seeing that he hadn't hit his target, Godzilla groaned even harder, his dark gaze growing stronger.  
Breathless and coming to her senses, Elsa coughed heavily, getting to her feet and gazing up at Godzilla. She was shocked. He was attacking her! But why? Why this look full of hatred? Elsa felt it then, deep in her heart ... her bond to Godzilla had weakened considerably ... she only felt his anger and pain... now that she thought about it, the evidence came to her ... although she still loves him, for years she had stayed away from him and he had surely remained lonely ... this separation had greatly affected their unique bond ... Godzilla, by this loneliness, but also the rejection of humanity towards him ... his mind had eventually succumbed to rage ... Elsa cried, feeling the tears running down her cheeks ...  
_ "I should have gone looking for you, Godzilla ... I should have found you sooner ..." she moaned in her tears, while the titan, with his heavy steps, walked slowly towards the beach, pushing aside the waters in its path.  
Elsa, though overwhelmed by sadness and shame, finally decided to stand up. Wiping away her tears, strengthening her gaze, she faced the sea again, facing the approaching Godzilla. Frowning, Elsa stared at him. Their eyes met as the sea raged around them and thunder exploded in the dark sky. Elsa's hands were covered in frost as he stepped forward, Godzilla roared powerfully, covering the sound of lightning and unleashing the storm even more, as if the elements of the sea felt and expressed the same rage as him.  
_ "You fell into darkness by my fault ... I will save you, my king ..." Elsa said with determination, then immediately began to run over the dark and cold water, using his powers, in the direction of Godzilla, who saw her coming towards him, clenched his giant fists and also quickened his walk, roaring with rage. Faced with this living mountain coming towards her, Elsa knew that this would be the most difficult fight of her life, that she probably would not make it out alive ... but she was desperate to save her king and continued to run towards him…  
Godzilla was about to spit out another stream of flame to pulverize her, but Elsa had foreseen it. From her hands, she threw out ice that stopped a wave just in front of the titan, which surprised by its momentum, struck the wall of ice with its legs. The ice shattered immediately but Godzilla was a bit unsettled in the instant, negating his projection of flames and roared in anger. Elsa then began to run around him, sending incessant jets of ice to freeze his upper legs and keep him from moving as much as possible. Unfortunately, Godzilla could easily break through his shackles with his inordinate strength, and with his mighty tail swept through the waters. Elsa was caught in the shock wave from the blow and was thrown back, falling into the ocean.   
Now under the water, the darkness around her, Elsa struggled to stay as close to the surface as possible and not sink into the shallows. Knowing her underwater, Godzilla spat blue flames right at her feet, causing the water to smoke and boil in an almost volcanic fashion. Under the water, seeing the scorching heat wave caused by the flames coming towards her, Elsa protected herself by surrounding herself with a thick sphere of ice, which although shaken in all directions, and was very damaged, succeeded to resist the attack.  
Holding her breath and swimming towards the surface, Elsa saw him then, in terror… Godzilla had plunged back, his dark and giant form swimming slowly towards her, his blue eyes shining in the darkness. Elsa was heartbroken. She couldn't believe she was fighting for her life against Godzilla.  
Elsa knew she was at a disadvantage, water being Godzilla's element. The queen reached the surface, finally regaining air and summoned an ice raft so she could climb on it. But no sooner had she climbed up than Godzilla's roaring head rose from the water, shattering the raft to pieces. Elsa gave a howl of panic before falling back into the water again.  
Shaken all over the place by the powerful eddies caused by Godzilla's movements, Elsa couldn't manage to rise to the surface. She then found herself facing the titan, who opened his giant jaw, wanted to devour her. But Elsa hurled two projectiles of ice into the titan's eyes, blinding him temporarily, and clung to his muzzle. Immediately, Elsa put her hands on the scaly skin of Godzilla's muzzle, freezing it more and more to try to keep his jaw closed.   
But Godzilla reacted in a second, and let the heat explode inside him, coming to melt the ice and push Elsa back. Godzilla spun around, trying to land a hard tail blow on the young human. Elsa reacted, summoning a new ice shield in front of her that received the impact in her place. The shock propelled the young woman into the air, out of the water, a hundred yards. Seeing that she was about to crash into a boulder, Elsa enveloped herself in a new shell of ice and hit the boulder head-on in the middle of the sea. Lying on the boulder, surrounded by the fragments of her temporary armor, Elsa was coughing, spitting a thin stream of blood from her mouth and felt very numb. She felt her magical strength having diminished a lot.  
Godzilla slowly rose from the water right in front of her, covering her with his shadow. The titan showed no sign of fatigue, but an even greater anger. Elsa looked at him, completely overwhelmed with pain and fatigue. She was aware that her attacks had no impact on him. How could she hope to defeat a primordial god?   
Godzilla looked at her, then shone his eyes and spines again ... he was going to pulverize her and the rock, no doubt. Seeming to accept her fate, Elsa drew on her last strength to kneel before the titan, and with teary eyes, looked at him with a sorry expression.  
_ "Forgive me, my king ... believe me, loneliness, rejection of others, the idea of not being accepted by anyone ... I know what it is ... we had found each other, two like-minded outcasts, and our bond was all the more powerful and sincere ... we thought it was our bond that had caused all this suffering in the world, all these deaths ... so we chose to us separate, but that was our mistake ... loneliness returned, it poisoned your heart and your mind ... it is our bond that allows the world to survive, I see it now ... I love you Godzilla, and I will love you until the end of time ... may you forgive me, because I forgive you ... "  
With these last words, Elsa remained on her knees, lowering her head and closing her eyes, as if resigned awaiting her retribution.  
Godzilla had listened to him, and though still possessed by his murderous rage, suddenly seemed to calm down, his supernatural glow disappearing from his eyes. Slowly, the titan leaned down, slowly bringing his head closer to Elsa, and looked at her intently, as if trying to recognize her. Feeling the monster's hot breath cover her, Elsa opened her eyes, seeing the huge muzzle three feet in front of her. She looked Godzilla in the eye, and thought she saw a tiny glint of understanding ... regaining some hope, Elsa came over and hugged Godzilla's muzzle.  
_ "Hear my voice ... let me save you ..." she sighed softly. Godzilla lost all his aggression, listening to that voice he had so hoped to hear again ... in his heart, Elsa felt the bond come back, more and more ... After the embrace, Elsa and Godzilla looked at each other again. ... shedding tears of joy this time, she could see in golden eye ... he had come to himself and emitted an affectionate groan.  
_ "Godzilla ..." she sighed with joy before coming to snuggle up against his muzzle again. Godzilla gave a growl almost like a purring cat.  
_ "I was so scared ..." said the young queen. Although he didn't speak, Godzilla thought so. He too had been afraid. Not for him, but for her. He had awakened from a very long nightmare. He was angry with himself more than anything, he would like to be able to express it in words ... never again ... never again would he fail like this ... he would do Elsa honor, he would show her that he is still the protector that he has always been ...  
Suddenly, the mysterious song echoed through the air again, drawing the attention of Godzilla and Elsa, to the north of the sea ... but this time it seemed much closer than before ... Elsa's heart. tightened ...  
_ "You hear it too? She is calling us ..." Elsa said to the King of the Monsters "... we have to go to Ahtohallan ..."  
Godzilla looked down at her and with a move of his head, nodded. Getting back into the water, leaving only the top of her head, her back and spines sticking out, Godzilla let Elsa climb onto her head. In order to be forgiven, he would lead her wherever she wanted. So, swimming slowly with the currents of the Dark Sea, Godzilla, Elsa on his head, headed for the far north, where no one had ever been ...


	13. Clash of the Kings part 1

Elsa could feel her heart pounding harder and harder, her anxiety growing with the seconds. The last straight line was now drawn. Throat tight, she waited, knowing that she was now reaching the end of her journey. On her knees, she clung tightly to one of Godzilla's backbones. The titan continued to swim on the surface of the black water of this sea at the end of the world, continuing to also feel the call of this voice in the bottom of his heart ...  
Then, after several minutes of silent swimming, Elsa and Godzilla came in sight of something. Elsa was speechless, her eyes sparkling with wonder.  
On the horizon, in the middle of the night and the stars, now appeared a gigantic island made entirely of crystalline ice and rocks. The ice shone like diamonds in the starlight.   
Elsa and Godzilla then felt it, even stronger, in their hearts and minds ... the voice ... that's where it came from ...  
_ "Of course ..." Elsa sighed in a flash of understanding "... Ahtohallan is a frozen river ... what better place to store all possible answers of existence than a river of ice ..."  
Godzilla gave a neutral grunt and quickened his swim towards the great river at the end of the world. Elsa couldn't stop a tear from falling. She had finally found it. The place where she could find the answer that would finally restore the balance between humans and titans and avoid the apocalypse.  
Godzilla finally reached the shores of Ahtohallan and rose out of the water. Leaning his huge body forward, he allowed Elsa to go off his back without too much trouble. Placing her foot on this ancient ice, Elsa immediately felt this thrill in her. The magic that permeated this place was very old, but also of considerable intensity and power. Godzilla could smell it too, staring intently at all that ice, and looking almost ... calm, in peace.  
_ "We found it, Godzilla ... the world is saved ..." Elsa could not restrain her joy and shed a few tears of joy, coming to rest her palm gently against one of the walls of ice. Godzilla watched her do it, hinting at a slight growl.  
In the sky, dark clouds had suddenly appeared and thunder rumbled, announcing the imminent arrival of a thunderstorm, but Elsa and Godzilla didn't care.  
But suddenly Godzilla abruptly changed his attitude, initially appearing surprised by a presence he felt coming. Soon his gaze turned sour and he began to growl fiercely, while turning to look behind him. Hearing her king get angry, Elsa was alerted and she too looked towards the source of this sudden fury. She gasped then, in amazement and terror.  
Several hundred meters from them, the water of the Dark Sea gradually moved away as if by magic, letting advance what was ... a titan!  
But this titan was unlike any other. Nearly 100 meters tall, he looked like a walking brown gorilla, very stocky, with piercing yellow eyes, a thick beard covering his chin and a face covered with scars. He showed a scowl, angry expression at the sight of Godzilla. Elsa remembered seeing several sketches of this titan before, especially in Serizawa's book. But what surprised the young queen even more was the sight, on the giant gorilla's shoulder, of a young woman with metis skin and long wavy hair like waves, dressed in a rather tribal manner and holding a spear in her hand. Who was she? What was she doing with this titan?  
Kong clenched his big fists and growled, his yellow eye gleaming and his brow furrowed, at the sight of this huge giant humanoid lizard with black scales that now stood a hundred yards away from him. On Kong's shoulder, Moana was terrified when she saw Godzilla for the first time, especially by his appearance and larger size. Then her attention was caught by the sight of this strange young woman with blond hair and a blue dress, who stood on this great island of ice and looked at her in astonishment too. Moana was puzzled. She who had just found the source of the mysterious voice, did not expect to find out.  
As thunder exploded in the sky and the rain began to fall, the two titans were now facing each other, looking at each other with the same expression of anger. Never having seen each other before, each saw in the other an extremely powerful creature, and therefore, a serious threat.  
Each in turn, Godzilla and Kong let out their strongest roar, trying to intimidate each other, to no avail. Elsa and Moana had a bad feeling, managing to feel all the tension in the air and especially the mass of power that was emanating from the two titans, and which kept increasing with their anger.  
_ "Kong ..." Moana said, her voice shaking. But Kong, without looking away from Godzilla, gently took Moana in his hand and came to place her on a small rocky islet nearby, so that she would stay away.   
Elsa and Moana both knew that a confrontation was about to begin, and that with all their will and determination, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Elsa then remembered with horror what Pabbie had said to her. Godzilla is not the only king in this world ... there is another, forgotten by all ... and if ever the two kings come into conflict, they might well take the world with them ... Elsa remembered the vision Pabbie had shown, Godzilla's form facing off against this other titan who was ... Elsa gasped ... so it was, the other missing king ... the end of the world was so come?  
_"Godzilla! No!" Elsa then screamed in tears.   
But it was too late. Godzilla clenched his clawed fists, his eyes gleaming blue and roared powerfully. Facing him, Kong slammed his chest frantically, also expressing all his fury in a beastly howl.  
The two titans then began to charge towards each other, under the terrified gazes of the two young women. The earth and the ocean began to tremble under the footsteps of the two monsters, decreasing second by second the hundred meters which separated them as the thunder exploded again above them.  
_ "NOOOO!" Elsa and Moana yelled in unison with despair.  
Then it was the impact. Godzilla and Kong collided with each other with all their brute force. The resulting shock wave was so powerful that the sea water around them vibrated violently for several meters. The entire Ahtohallan had shaken too, and Elsa and Moana were both thrown to the ground by the wave.  
Like two giant wrestlers, Godzilla and Kong were trying to push each other away, growling and screaming in rage, defying each other in the eyes. Neither managed to gain the advantage, their two forces and rages clashing with terrifying perfect equality.  
Coming to her senses after falling, Moana got to her feet, contemplating the struggle with the greatest possible anxiety. For her part, on the shore of Ahtohallan, Elsa had also risen to her feet, rubbing the back of her head and staring, eyes wide in horror, at the start of the fight which was taking place only fifty yards away from her position. Godzilla's tail swept from side to side, hitting one of Ahtohallan's cliffs which crumbled to pieces. Elsa leaps aside to avoid the landslide.  
Completely oblivious to what was going on around them now, Godzilla and Kong continued their bitter struggle. From now on, they saw only their adversary and nothing else, and were determined to defeat him, even if it meant destroying everything around them.  
Elsa didn't know what to do, feeling completely helpless in the face of this apocalyptic fight that had just begun. She was crying, panicking ... then the song called out to her again, coming from an entrance in one of the icy walls of the frozen river. The voice came from the depths, the bowels of the river and was very intense, more than usual ... Elsa could have chosen to ignore it, given the situation, but then she felt that ... but yes ... she looked at Godzilla and Kong, then back to the tunnel entrance ... the only way to stop this fight and prevent this global disaster was somewhere in there ... the balance has to be restored...   
Though worried and scared for Godzilla, Elsa plucked up her courage and ran as fast as she could, sinking into the cave and disappearing into the depths of the tunnel, hearing behind her the roars of rage of the two titan kings.

************

Meanwhile, on the shores of the Dark Sea, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had finally arrived after a long run and following the titan gorilla and this mysterious young woman. The group then felt the powerful shock wave sweep through the region and shake the earth, air and water. A feeling of indescribable fear invaded them then when, coming from across the sea, in the storm on the horizon, they heard come the mixture of two powerful beastly roars. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all showed scared faces.  
_ "Oh no … Elsa… " Anna gasped, terrified, her hands in front of her mouth and guessing what was happening. "...It's the end of the world..."


	14. Clash of the Kings part 2

The roars of Godzilla and Kong had resonated with a power never before heard in the history of the world. They had crossed the air and the seas, to be heard by all. The air, the land and the oceans had shaken. Nature itself was afraid. Flocks of birds flew in terror all over the world. Schools of fish were fleeing into the depths. The animals in the forests, the meadows, the deserts ... they all went into hiding ... the elements were gradually changing ... all over the world, millions of people were contemplating these phenomena as sudden as they are inexplicable, with great concern, without knowing what was at stake at this very moment …  
From the top of the sheer cliffs bordering the Dark Sea, Yelena, Honeymaren and the rest of the Northuldra tribe had gathered, having also heard the war cries of the two monstrous kings. The children were in tears, their parents trying to reassure them in vain. Honeymaren, more than concerned, came over to Yelena, who was looking towards the horizon with a rather defeatist look.  
_ "What can we do, Yelena?" Honeymaren asked, hoping for a solution.  
_ "Nothing at all ..." Yelena answered her sincerely, sighing "... the die is cast ... the fight of the last kings has begun, and will decide the fate of this world …"  
Further south, in the midst of the waters of the Dark Sea, Monarch's fleet of ships, led by Belle and her consort, had also felt the mighty wave provoked by the beginning of the kings' battle. Snuggled up in the prince's arms, Belle didn't know how to react, trembling with fear just thinking back to those terrible roars that had rocked her entire body.  
Meanwhile, Anna and the others had descended to the gray sand beach. At high speed and with all she could find, the young Princess of Arendelle had hastily built a very rudimentary raft, in the hope of crossing over and joining Elsa.  
But as Anna pushed the raft towards the raging sea, Kristoff, on the verge of a panic attack, held her back forcefully by the arm, under the distraught looks of Olaf and Sven.  
_ "No, let me go!" cried Anna in tears as she struggled.  
_ "Anna, calm down! You can't go! It's the apocalypse over there!" Kristoff yelled at her, more out of desperation than anger.  
_ "I don't care! I can't abandon Elsa!" Anna retorted, getting angry, pushing Kristoff back. The young man fell in the sand, quickly helped by Olaf and Sven completely stunned by the situation. Kristoff, eyes wide, then saw Anna jump on the raft and begin to row like a possessed one towards the sea.  
_ "ANNA!!" screamed Kristoff, devastated.

The fierce fight between Godzilla and Kong continued for long minutes without either managing to push the other back. Around them, the rain had turned into a veritable storm, the strong winds having risen and lightning exploding all over the clouds.  
Kong then managed to wedge Godzilla's head under his arm, and punched him two hard punches on the top of the head. Godzilla struggled angrily, and with a strong head move, managed to push off Kong whose back hit one of Ahtohallan's rocky cliffs. Several pieces of rock fell heavily into the water.  
Groaning in anger, Kong tore a large chunk of rock from the already damaged cliff. He tried to hit a rock hit on Godzilla's head, but Godzilla ducked and in a sideways motion, hit Kong with his tail. Kong fell heavily on the bank of the frozen river, stunned by the blow received but quickly regained his senses. Godzilla used his advantage to try and crush the gorilla's head with his foot, but it was Kong who narrowly dodged this time. Keeping the boulder in hand, he put all his strength into it and exploded the piece of rock against Godzilla's head, who was briefly blinded by the blow.  
Godzilla, appearing weakened by the blow, his head tilted, reacted suddenly. Roaring with rage from the blow, he bit Kong deeply in the throat. Kong roared in pain, the lizard's sharp teeth piercing his thick skin and the strength of the jaws taking his breath away. Kong gave Godzilla several hard punches in the ribs and stomach to release himself from the bite, but the reptile, despite the pain, held on.  
Kong managed to pick up a fragment of the rock he was holding before, and used it to violently stab Godzilla in the neck. Godzilla groaned heavily in pain as the rock pierced his scales and flesh, but continued to bite, stronger and stronger again. The two titans, stuck together, struggled again, each refusing to let go and growling excruciatingly in pain.  
Driven mad with pain, Godzilla let go and gave Kong a brutal claw in the face, leaving three bloody scars on his right cheek. Godzilla used the momentum to swing his tail again, which struck and made rolled Kong for several yards.  
Godzilla got his breath a little, and with his teeth, tore off the sharp piece of rock stuck in his flesh. Blood began to flow on his black scales.  
Kong stood up, taking the blow he'd received hard, and scowling, touched his claw-bruised cheek, only to see the blood on his fingers.  
Breathing loudly, already bearing their first bloody wounds, the two titans looked at each other again. The rage in their irises hadn't faded, on the contrary. No matter the hurt and the pain, they would fight and win.  
A little further on, stuck on the rocky islet, Moana had hidden behind a cluster of rocks. The young woman of Motunui was in tears, paralyzed, shocked to the highest point by the titanic fight which unfolded before her eyes, of a violence that no human could imagine.  
Surrounded by the raging sea and the wrath of the sky, the two kings resumed the fight.

Meanwhile, Elsa had continued to run without stopping, still descending lower and lower the icy steps of the great tunnel, which led her to the very heart of Ahtohallan, where surely the answers she sought were found.  
Elsa felt her heart beat incessantly, fear and anguish clinging to her like vicious parasites. She continued to hear the sounds of battle and the roars of the titans outside, feeling the tremors of Ahtohallan around her.  
"Come on ... where are you ... where are you?! Please... show yourself, I beg you..." Elsa thought over and over, trying to find the solution as quickly as possible, knowing that outside Godzilla and Kong were literally killing each other and that the whole world was threatened by their duel.

Then, finally arriving at the bottom of the steps, Elsa saw in front of her what looked like a gigantic room of ice, which had been sculpted by a human hand visibly.  
On the other side of this room was a large door, from which now came the echoes of the angelic voice, more and more powerful. Without wasting a moment, Elsa resumed her frantic race for the truth, debris from the ceiling beginning to fall around her from the tremors caused by the fight.  
But as she ran, Elsa saw the floor of the room in front of her start to crack and then crumble in patches. Elsa continued to run, keeping her balance as best she could, then leaped into the air, creating platforms of ice on pillars and leaping on them as she went to keep moving. Nothing would stop her in her quest. Nothing!

Outside, Godzilla had shone its backbones, spewing its devastating blue flames. At first surprised, Kong dodged the beam with a large movement to the side. Unfortunately, the fur on his shoulder was severely burned. Kong, suffering a little, hid behind one of the cliffs to avoid a second blast of fire.  
Godzilla growled, no longer seeing his opponent, but wanting to spit again to blow up the cliff, he was taken by surprise. Kong sprang up and threw another piece of rock that hit Godzilla in the face, knocking him off balance and canceling out his jet of flame.  
Kong, roaring furiously, grabbed Godzilla's head in his hands and started hitting him in the face again, once, twice, thrice, without interruption ... due to the beatings, Godzilla lost several teeth and started to spit blood from his mouth ... but it was then that Godzilla closed his jaws on the fingers of Kong's left hand, and tore off two fingers, the little finger and the ring finger. Kong screamed fiercely in pain, seeing his left hand bleeding, the bones of his two missing fingers in the open. Godzilla, his mouth covered in his blood and that of the gorilla, temporary blind in one eye from the punches, his neck still bleeding, grunted angrily before spitting out, contemptuously, the gorilla's two fingers which fell into the black water.  
Having seen her titan get his fingers torn off, Moana had to cover her mouth so as not to scream.  
Suffering the effects of their already deep wounds, Godzilla and Kong were breathing hard, tired, but remained standing and determined to continue. Seeing them do it, Moana knew that this fight would only end when one of them was dead and buried. God vs King.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the raging waves, Anna, completely drenched, continued to row with the energy of desperation, her raft rocking in all directions.  
But it was there that she saw appearing before her eyes, this supernatural scene and hardly believable even seeing it ... Ahtohallan, the great frozen river ... but above all, the two titans, Godzilla and Kong, already seriously injured and facing each other with extraordinary determination in the middle of the storm. It was like a real apocalypse landscape.   
_ "Elsa!" Anna cried, wanting to row faster, but a powerful wave hit the raft and split it in two. Anna screamed before falling into the water. Tossed about by the strong currents, she couldn't get to the surface and started to run out of air.  
It was then that a strong hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the water, onto a small, rocky, flat ground. Coughing strongly, Anna recovered to see, leaning over her, the mysterious young tribal woman. The latter showed a more than frightened face, but obviously not for Anna's safety.  
_ "Who ... who are you?" Anna asked her, getting to her feet, suspicious and ready to pick up her sword.  
_ "My ... my name is Moana ... I ... I came here to find a mysterious voice calling me ... but when I arrived ..."  
The young woman named Moana stammered, overcome with stress and fear. Anna took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at her.  
_ "Moana, have you seen a young woman with blond hair? If so, where is she?"  
_ "I ... I saw it yes ... she left in there ..." Moana then pointed towards Ahtohallan. Anna felt her heart fail.  
_ "Oh, Elsa ..." was all she could say. But her attention, along with Moana, returned in horror to the two giant monsters face to face, which were still far from over.   
The two titans roared against each other, again making the air and the waters tremble with their might. With tears in her eyes, her hands trembling, Anna took a step forward.  
_ "STOP! STOP, I BEG YOU!!" the young princess screamed and cried to the two monsters, with all possible despair, and in vain.


	15. Rise of the Balance

Several long minutes had passed since the beginning of the confrontation of the last two kings, and the violence only increased with the seconds. Looking at each other in fury, taking back a few ounces of strength and breath, Godzilla and Kong prepared for another brutal assault, under the horrified gazes of Anna and Moana, the only two witnesses to this supernatural fight.  
Then, swept away by their murderous madness, Godzilla and Kong launched an attack on each other, roaring like possessed. Godzilla readied his clawed hand, while Kong readied his mighty fist. Anna and Moana had to cover their ears as the roars were deafening. The action almost seemed to unfold before their eyes as if in slow motion.  
Kong attacked first with a violent punch in the left cheek of Godzilla, who promptly responded with a violent claws blow in the gorilla's chest, which left new marks on him. Godzilla tried a bite in Kong's face, who ducked down and took the opportunity to punch another punch under the lizard's jaw, which made him take a step back. Kong also took advantage of Godzilla being blind in one eye, to attack him from that veiled side and give him another violent blow in the head.  
Furious with the beatings and the pain, Godzilla roared harshly, and began to slash his claws, with extraordinary speed, which Kong had to quickly dodge, to the point of taking a few steps back and almost losing his balance.  
Godzilla then spun around quickly, his tail violently sweeping over Kong's legs who fell backwards and cracked the frozen ground. Kong groaned in pain, seeing that one of the spikes of Godzilla's tail had cut deep enough into his right leg, a trickle of blood permeating the brown fur.  
Kong struggled to stand up from fatigue and injuries, but he did. Godzilla, standing, was also in bad shape, but still driven by his thirst for combat and victory.  
Kong then began to climb the cliff next to him, apparently to gain height. Seeing him do that, Godzilla roared and rushed over to grab him. Kong then threw a large boulder towards Godzilla who, seeing it coming, destroyed it with a blow of his tail.  
Kong's ruse had worked. Taking advantage of Godzilla's attention distracted by the boulder, the gorilla leaped up with all his might, howling in rage, and struck with another rock fragment on Godzilla's skull, who then found himself on all fours on the ground, on his knees.  
Taking the dominance of the fight, Kong wanted to finish with another blow of the rock, but Godzilla did not admit defeat, coming to bite savagely the front of the arm of Kong, who roared in pain and let loose his piece of rock.  
Kong tried to withdraw his arm from Godzilla's jaw, but was unable to do so, feeling his flesh being ripped off. He did so with a well-placed blow, however, forcing the King of the Monsters to let go.  
Godzilla, enraged, wanted to give another claw strike, but Kong blocked it, grabbing the lizard's arm and hitting the arm knuckle hard, causing Godzilla to roar in pain. But Godzilla responded with a brutal, savage bite again, gripping Kong's shoulder deeply, who in turn roared in great pain and blood began to flow from his shoulder.  
With Kong holding the giant lizard's nearly dislocated arm, and Godzilla relentlessly biting the gorilla's shoulder, the two titans were once again in a fight, body to body, trying to get their opponent to let go first.  
Always witness to this incredible violence worthy of the fights of the most powerful gods of mythologies, Moana fell to her knees, helpless and in tears to see Kong being wounded in this way.  
_ "Kong ... please ... hold on ..." begged the young woman from Motunui. Behind her, Anna barely listened to her, too frozen with fear as she contemplated the duel, shocked to see with what violence, what rage, these two titans were fighting each other. She had already seen the violence of the titans in previous fights, but this duel was still at a level above violence. It was a real duel of pure rage, without the slightest limit.  
_ "Elsa, whatever you do, hurry ..." Anna moaned, trembling and anxious.  
Meanwhile, Godzilla, his jaw still closed on Kong's shoulder, jerked his head sharply, throwing the gorilla, whose back hit an Ahtohallan cliff again with violence and landslides. Kong fell to his knees, his back bruised and groaning in pain, but still not admitting defeat.  
But as Kong barely got to his feet, Godzilla charged him, as fast as his huge body could carry him. Under the stunned and horrified gazes of Anna and Moana, Godzilla collided with Kong in an almost suicidal charge, crushing him between the cliff and his scaled body. The impact was terrible, land and sea shook strongly, and more than half of Ahtohallan's cliffs collapsed from the shock that shook the entire island. On the rocky islet, Anna and Moana fell to the ground from the shock wave. This same wave was felt for miles around.  
Anna, her back slightly sore, helped Moana to her feet, and soon, Moana gasped in horror at what she saw.  
Kong was now lying on the ground, barely breathing and covered in wounds, his body half covered in the debris of a cliff.   
_ "Kong ..." Moana moaned in tears.  
Godzilla too seemed to have suffered greatly from this suicidal load, getting up with great difficulty, bleeding in several places, one eye blinded, breathing heavily, and walking with a heavy, tired step.  
The giant lizard gazed at his opponent on the ground, emitting a dark growl. Godzilla then came to put his foot on Kong's chest, and as a sign of victory, let out a mighty roar towards the stormy sky.  
Moana and Anna were watching this scene from the island.  
But suddenly, after his roar, Godzilla began to shine his backbones and eyes, preparing to finish off his opponent with a blast of flame. The King of the Monsters showed no mercy in his eyes.  
_ "KONG!!" Moana yelled, broken.  
_ "GODZILLA, NO!!" Anna yelled in turn, hugging Moana, hiding her face so she wouldn't see what was coming.  
But suddenly, as if coming back from the dead, Kong opened his furious eyes, and hit one of Godzilla's knees with a piece of rock, causing Godzilla to lose his balance as he dropped to one knee. Anna and Moana were stunned by this turnaround.  
With his piece of rock, Kong slammed on Godzilla's head, pounding him without stopping, until the King of the Monsters fell to the ground. In turn, Kong dominated his opponent on the ground, and prepared to finish him off by permanently crushing his skull with a rock.  
But Godzilla reacted despite the beatings received, and unleashed his breath of surprise fire on Kong, who was then pretty burned on part of his arm and face, and groaning in pain, let go of his rock and fell heavily back, to the ground.  
The two titans were now both on the ground, in appalling states, their bodies covered with more or less serious injuries. Their blood was flowing, some bones were almost broken ... and yet the two of them were drewing in their ultimate strength to stand up and continue the fight at all costs.  
Anna watched them do it, torn between the admiration of their unwavering determination and the horror of this fight to the death.  
_ "Stop ... please ... stop this massacre ..." the young princess moaned again, in vain.

Meanwhile, Elsa had continued her search in the bowels of the thousand-year-old frozen river. With the help of her ice powers, she had managed to overcome several difficult obstacles, to finally reach a huge dark room, round in shape and whose height was such that the ceiling was not visible.  
Elsa walked forward to find on the floor, in the center of this room, a huge engraved symbol. She immediately recognized this symbol, the four-pointed star of the primordial gods ... water, fire, air and earth ... and in its center, the crystal star which represented the fifth god, the one who was to restore the balance between titans and humans ...  
As she approached, Elsa gasped in amazement at seeing more engravings that had been added ... near the water symbol was an engraving of ... Godzilla! ... then, Rodan for fire ... Mothra for air ... and this giant gorilla that Godzilla was facing right now represented the earth...   
But yet, there was no representation of the fifth god. But who was he? A sudden doubt invades him ... and if ...  
Elsa walked to the center of the symbol, and after hesitation, put her foot on the central star. The young queen was then amazed to see the center of the symbol start to shine upon contact, then the four branches lit up in turn, in the color of their respective element.  
Surrounded by these lights, Elsa felt an immense force come over her from then on, a power that she finally let escape from her dormant prison for millennia now ... it was time for the truth to come to light.  
All around her, the darkened room lit up like crystal, and Elsa could contemplate, all around her, hundreds of visions of the past appearing like windows and covering the walls of the room.  
Elsa looked around in amazement, her throat tight ... she saw images from her past ... the moments of joy and sadness with her sister Anna... but also her first meeting with Godzilla. . the adoption of Zilla by Anna ... the battle against Maleficent and King Ghidorah ... Rodan and Mothra ... Elsa, coming to deposit a kiss on the muzzle of Godzilla after the victory against Leatherback and Otachi ...  
But images from other lives and eras also appeared …  
The creation of Ahtohallan by the Iss, the people of Elsa, in honor of the titans, and in particular Godzilla ... the king and the first queen of the Iss, standing in this same room, on this same symbol, and kneeling respectfully, surrounded by Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and another giant gorilla who appeared to be an ancient incarnation of Kong, and all together with the Iss monarchs seeming to conclude a kind of pact ...  
Then, Elsa then saw an image of Iduna, her adoptive mother, when she was a child ... during a walk in the forest, Iduna had discovered Rodan in the middle of a clearing, injured and weakened ... Iduna, although scared at first, had tried to help the giant bird by pushing it up to survive ... another image of Iduna appeared, showing her as a young adult, the day she saved the life of Agnarr ... Iduna sang this angelic song, in her soft voice ... Rodan then appeared, coming from the sky, posing in front of her and bringing her and Agnarr passed out, to a safe place, before flying away and disappearing far away in the clouds …  
Elsa could hardly believe what she was seeing, tears of joy and sadness mingling on her cheeks.  
_ "You are the key, Elsa ... you always have been ..." then echoed the ghostly voices of people Elsa recognized ... Dagmar and Elfride, her original parents ... and the voices of Iduna and Agnarr, his foster parents ... "you have always been special, Elsa ... now fulfill your destiny ..."  
Elsa finally understood, her heart beating and her tears flowing ... there was no fifth god to look for ... she was that fifth god!  
Elsa closed her eyes, seeming to accept her fate, and she began to sing the angelic song in her turn, while her hair was released, and her blue dress was gradually replaced by a large and elegant white dress and white cape. in light fabric that materialized like magic on her …

Outside, Godzilla and Kong had finally got to their feet with great difficulty, and despite their injuries, were ready to go back to fight.  
But as the two monsters faced each other and ready to strike each other, the entire Ahtohallan began to shake and growl. Godzilla, Kong, Anna and Moana, all were then amazed to see this.  
_"What...?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow. The vibrations were very powerful, being felt for several leagues.  
Suddenly a giant beam of pristine white light pierced the center of the river, soaring to the sky and scattering the storm clouds.  
It was then that they all heard it ... that angelic and powerful song that echoed in the air ... and that voice that sang it ... it was ...  
_ "Elsa ..." Anna gasped, hope slowly returning to her face. Moana was watching too, both lost and fascinated.  
Godzilla and Kong had suddenly stopped fighting and both walked towards the great white light, as if drawn to it.  
The room had now collapsed and Elsa was standing outside, in the center of the island, wearing this white dress which made her look like an angel from heaven and surrounded by this intense white light. Anna and Moana opened their eyes amazed by this vision, as if they saw a divine apparition there. Anna barely recognized her older sister.  
Elsa stood erect, eyes closed, continuing to sing the song with grace and strength, letting the winds carry her voice as far as possible. Godzilla and Kong gathered around Elsa, continuing to listen to her and having ceased all hostile action, appearing at peace.  
Suddenly a new cry resounded in the sky, a strident sound that Anna recognized immediately ... from the sky, surrounded by her divine light, the goddess Mothra appeared, also attracted by Elsa's song and s' approaching Ahtohallan ... then, it was Rodan's turn to come from another direction, letting hear his hoarse roar ...  
Anna could only smile at this sight and gloat, while Moana watched with wide eyes and gaping mouth.  
Mothra and Rodan both came to land on Ahtohallan, and came to complete the circle. The four titans now stood around Elsa who was in the center of the giant symbol. Each titan had taken a position on the side of the symbol that represented its element. Water for Godzilla. Fire for Rodan. Air for Mothra. Land for Kong. and finally, Ice for Elsa, the fifth god.  
Elsa spread her arms outstretched, not stopping the song, the beam of light continuing to shine and rise to the sky.  
Godzilla, Mothra, Kong and Rodan then lifted their gazes in unison to the sky, contemplating the beam of light.  
Godzilla then made his eyes and spines shine with his blue glow and roared with all his might. Mothra spread her shining wings and emitted her most powerful shrill cry. Rodan spread his wings, covering them in flames and roared with all his might. Kong slapped his chest and roared firmly.  
The roars of the four titans mingled, in a power impossible to define to a human ear. The earth shook again forcefully, as Elsa's voice redoubled in power, accompanying those of the titans.  
Then, Elsa slowly opened her eyes, and the beam of light disappeared, having now chased the clouds and brought the stars and moon back to the sky. The four titans fell silent again, all eyes on Elsa, now the fifth god and the new embodiment of balance.  
_ "Thank you my friends ... from the bottom of my heart, thank you ..." Elsa said with a smile, her voice almost ethereal, to which, Godzilla, Kong, Mothra and Rodan, once again in unison came to greet Elsa with a nod, which she bowed to them.


	16. The Dark Past of Arendelle

Calm had now returned, the storm having vanished to give way again to the calm night. Now revealing herself as the embodiment of the fifth god, Elsa felt all this new strength within her, staring at her palms. Ahtohallan had returned to glow with an enchanting crystalline blue light, the Northern Lights forming in the sky just above her.  
Elsa then returned her attention to the four primordial titans. Godzilla, Kong, Mothra and Rodan. Everyone was there, around her, looking at her in silence. However, Elsa gasped in horror at seeing what state Godzilla was in. He was injured and bleeding in several places, one of his eyes was damaged and his jaw was covered with blood. Kong was also badly damaged and also seemed tired. Seeing the wounds of the two titans, and although she only witnessed the beginning of the confrontation, Elsa had no trouble guessing that the fight had been of a violence that she preferred to not imagine.  
Godzilla leaned over to bring his head closer, as Elsa came to him. Feeling the titan's hot breath cover her, Elsa smiled tenderly and came to stroke the tip of Godzilla's muzzle with her hand.  
_ "My poor king ..." she said, her eyes wet. "You have suffered so much because of me ... but it's over ... together we will bring balance to this world."  
She and Godzilla looked each other in the eyes, and the titan growled softly, as if nodding.  
_ "Elsa!"  
The young queen turned to see Anna running towards her, crying. Running just behind Anna, was the young, wavy-haired tribal woman, who looked more than worried and immediately ran towards Kong. The giant gorilla reacts to her coming, coming to lean towards her. Moana, in tears and reassured, came to curl up against Kong's muzzle.  
_ "Kong ... I was so scared ... I thought I was going to lose you ..." Moana moaned.  
For her part, Anna arrived and was mesmerized by Elsa's new appearance, seeing her with her hair loose, her tall and flowing dress as white as snow, and that almost luminous aura surrounding her, making her appear almost like a angel come to earth.  
_ "Anna ..." Elsa smiled. Anna, unable to hold back her tears, ran to her and the two women hugged each other with strength and love.   
_ "Oh, Elsa ..." cried Anna who then looked at Elsa attentively "... I thought I would never see you again ... but ... this outfit ... and the fifth god? Did you find him?"  
_ "Anna ... it's me ... I'm the fifth god ..." Elsa replied with a smile. Anna then gasped in nameless amazement, not knowing what to say to that. Elsa laughed softly at her sister's reaction, then turned serious again and turned her attention to the tribal woman.  
_ "And you ... can I know who you are?" asked the Queen of Arendelle.  
_ "My name is Moana, chief of the Motunui tribe." Moana replied, coming in front of her. Although a slight tension seemed to reign between the two following the fight of their two titans, the two young women seemed to show some mutual respect, not being eager to start another conflict. For their part, although still suspicious of each other, Godzilla and Kong looked at each other briefly, but nothing more.  
_ "And, what were you doing in Ahtohallan?" Elsa asked.  
_ "The same as you, it would seem ..." Moana told her. "Me and Kong were brought here by a strange voice that seemed to call us ... and that voice ... was it you?"  
_ "Hmmm, yes and no I would say ... it's quite complicated ..." Elsa answered sincerely.  
Suddenly the young and new goddess reacted to something, which only she seemed to hear, and which was near. Anna and Moana, raising an eyebrow, saw Elsa begin to walk around the ruins of the symbol room.  
_ "Elsa?" said Anna, who followed her, with Moana. Godzilla, Kong, Mothra, and Rodan watched curiously.  
Elsa walked through the ruins of the collapsed ice room, accompanied by Anna and Moana.  
Among the ruins, Elsa then saw appear before her eyes, new memories formed by the water of the place. The first memory to appear was that of Agnarr, when he was a young prince, in a seemingly heated discussion with his father, King Runeard.  
_ "But father ... this young Northuldra woman is nice ... her name is Iduna, she is my friend ..." Agnarr tried to explain, to which his father retorted firmly.  
_ "I forbid you to frequent her, is that clear? My son, with a girl from the forest? Me alive, never!"  
_"But why?" Agnarr insisted, to which Runeard said nothing and left, leaving his son alone and lost. Runeard's attitude really surprised Elsa and Anna.   
A second memory appeared.  
Agnarr's father, the late King Runeard, accompanied by one of his advisers, walked with a determined step and had an evil face.  
_ "You heard that right. Prepare all of Arendelle's guard to come with us." Runeard said in a grim voice.  
_ "But I don't understand ..." said the councilor, perplexed "... The Northuldras have always been peaceful and trustworthy."  
To this, Runeard reacts in denial, looking at his advisor with a dark eye.  
_ "The Northuldras believe in magic, and they worship giant monstrous creatures. They cannot be trusted ..."  
Listening to this, Elsa, Anna and Moana were in shock.  
_ "Grandpa ... no ..." Anna sighed. The memory of Runeard then resumed.  
_ "Those who practically magic believe themselves superior and grant themselves all the rights. They think that their monstrous and corrupt gods are better than the others. That they can challenge the authority of a king!"  
Runeard's voice was filled with hate, it could be felt. Elsa, shocked at first, then showed a firmer face, not liking the way he spoke of Godzilla and the titans.  
_ "You are wrong, Runeard ..." said Elsa, although the memory could not hear her and answer her ... "The titans do not have that kind of ambition, they do not care about the will of kings and human emperors. You hate them because you know deep down that you will never be able to control them, and it is this fear that caused your downfall. You wanted to declare war on the gods, and your crazy ambition could have caused the destruction of humanity!"  
Anna and Moana could sense the anger in Elsa's voice, and the contempt she showed for Runeard. How could such a monster be Agnarr's father who was an example of kindness and open-mindedness.  
The memory of Runeard and the royal advisor continued, the two vaporous forms moving a little further.  
_ "The dam was a good idea ..." said Runeard, satisfied and rubbing his hands "... it will make their land less fertile, and they will be forced to submit to our omnipotence ... we will act during the welcoming ceremony. You will wait for my signal.  
What a monster, the three young women thought as they followed and listened to the conversation. An old man appearing to be the leader of the Northuldra tribe then appeared in the memory, having a discussion with Runeard.  
_ "Majesty, the dam does not bring any benefit. On the contrary, it becomes harmful for our forest and the gods begin to react more and more strangely ..."  
_ "Really? Oh, I'm very sorry to hear this... Let's discuss all of this over a cup of tea. We'll find a solution together." Runeard said with a kindness Elsa guessed to be false.  
The remembrance continued, only to show old chief Northuldra kneeling as if for a ceremony and holding a cup filled with tea in his hands which he began to drink. But suddenly, Runeard looms behind him discreetly like a cruel gazing ghost. Runeard, without any hesitation and pity, drew his sword and with a violent blow, struck the Chief Northuldra in the back, killing him instantly.  
Elsa, Anna and Moana gasped in horror at this scene. Chief Northuldra collapsed to the ground, a bloody wound permeating his back. His sword bearing his victim's blood, Runeard then raised his sword and yelled his command.  
_ "Attack! Kill them all!!" Runeard ordered, to which, soldiers of Arendelle surged from all sides around the Northuldras, taking them by surprise and thus triggering the start of the battle.   
Overpowered roars then resounded and awakened by all the hatred and violence poured out by the combat of the two human peoples, the titans arrived, furious at this battle which thus disturbed the harmony of this forest created to be a sanctuary of peace.  
The three titans, Behemoth, Methuselah and Scylla appeared, circling the battlefield and causing fear in the men, Arendelle like Northuldras.  
As he had just killed a Northuldra man on the edge of a cliff, Runeard then saw the giant form of Godzilla rise up and come to cover him with its towering shadow. The King of the Monsters was showing a furious look at the Human King. Runeard, terrified, wanted to run away, but Godzilla, in an angry roar, caused the cliff to collapse with a blow of his tail. Runeard then fell into the landslide and disappeared into the meanders.  
The memory then evaporated and disappeared into the air.  
Remaining in the midst of the ruins that had become silent again, Elsa and Anna were in shock at this revelation. Less impacted by what she had just seen, but still horrified, Moana felt sorry for the two women.  
_ "How ... how did grandfather dare? ... It is unworthy of the royal family ..." Anna sighed sadly, not being able to believe that her kingdom had been able in the past to participate in a such act.  
_ "The dam was not a gift ..." Elsa added ... "it was a trap."  
_ "What do we do then?" Moana asked, approaching.  
Elsa didn't take long to think about this question. For her, the decision was more than obvious. She came out of the ruins accompanied by Anna and Moana, and came back to the four titans who had not moved from their position and looked towards the three young women.  
Elsa and Godzilla looked into each other's eyes again, and each seemed to guess the other's thoughts. Godzilla growled fiercely, almost smiling.  
_ "It's time to right the mistakes of the past." Elsa decided in a determined voice.


	17. Titans Assemble

On the gray sand beach, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, still without news of Anna, had been joined by Yelena and the Northuldras, as well as Mattias and the missing Arendelle soldiers. Kristoff had explained to them what had happened, heightening the concern of the tribe. Kristoff was starting to really panic, so much so that Sven and Olaf had to hold him back to prevent him from diving into the water and swimming to Ahtohallan.  
But it was then that new arrivals made their appearance, to their astonishment. A fleet of ships had appeared along the coast, bearing on their sails the coat of arms of the kingdom of France. From a boat launched to come to the beach, landed a young and beautiful woman dressed in a large yellow noble dress and a cape protecting her from the cold. With her was a man just as well dressed, like a prince. They were escorted by a few guards.   
Distrustful of its strangers, the Northuldras stayed behind. It was then Kristoff who volunteered to come and speak with them, although he also kept a certain suspicion.  
_ "Who ... who are you?" he asked.  
The young French princess took off her hood, showing her gorgeous face.  
_ "My name is Belle, I am the princess of the kingdom of France, and this is my husband, Prince Adam."  
Surprised by this discovery, Kristoff then bowed respectfully, but Belle asked him to stand up, not wanting too much formal ceremony.  
_ "Hmm ... forgive my curiosity, but what are the Prince and Princess of France doing so far north?" Kristoff asked. Belle looked at her husband, who with a nod of his head allowed her to tell the truth.  
_ "We are the founders of Monarch. This organization aims to study the titans and seek a solution of peaceful coexistence between them and humanity. Recently, we have observed an abnormal increase in the number of titans appearing in the world ... we have followed one of them, Mothra, this far, hoping to understand why."  
_ "Mothra?" Kristoff reacts, an eyebrow raised. Belle noticed it in his voice.  
_"You know her?" Adam asked.  
_"Yes." asserted the young man. "She has already saved Arendelle, along with Godzilla."  
Belle and Adam looked at each other, looking thoughtful.  
Suddenly, a warning horn sounded powerfully from one of the ships in the fleet, alerting everyone.  
_ "P ... Princess, look!!" stammered one of the guards who was looking towards the sea and trembling all over his body, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. They all looked towards the horizon, and what they saw froze them all in an indescribable stupor.  
The water of the sea drifted away as if by magic, letting pass two titans walking heavily towards the beach. It was Godzilla and Kong. Mothra and Rodan were there too, flying in the sky and uttered their respective cries. On Kong's shoulder, Moana was sitting, smiling and confident. And on Godzilla's head was Elsa, serious and calm, looking towards the beach and noticing all these people there that she didn't know.  
On the beach, panic was starting to set in.  
_ "Princess Belle, what do we do?" a panicked guard asked. Belle couldn't say anything, her eyes frozen on this surreal scene. Kristoff, then noticed, with amazement, his wife Anna, alive, and sitting on Mothra's back.   
Rodan landed first, on the top of the cliff overlooking the beach. Spreading its large red wings, the fire titan roared with power, which was enough to freeze the French soldiers in fear and deter them from attacking. Mothra was the second to land, on the beach, and let Anna descend from her body. More than relieved to see her alive, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven ran up to her.  
_ "Anna!" cried Kristoff of happiness and coming to hug his wife with force. Anna smiled at him too, hugging him back.  
_ "Forgive me Kristoff for acting like this ..." she moaned, but Kristoff forgave her, telling her not to worry about that. Olaf leapt into Anna's arms, who gave him a big hug and stroked Sven's head. They all thanked Mothra for bringing Anna back.  
Belle, Adam and the guards watched it all in amazement, to see humans interacting with the goddess in this way.  
Kong took his first heavy step on the sand of the beach, looking at all these humans with a firm gaze, and delicately, took Moana in his hand to come and put it on the ground. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven recognized her as the girl who was on the giant gorilla, and seemed reassured to see that she was ultimately not a threat.  
_ "But ... what happened there?" Olaf asked Anna.  
_ "Oh if you knew ... no one would believe it ..." answered the princess with sincerity, not even preferring to think about the violence of this fight.  
And finally, Godzilla also arrived on the beach, causing a wave of fear in the hearts and eyes of the French. The Northuldras, seeing all the primordial gods before them, knelt down and began to pray.  
In his clawed hand, Godzilla gently took Elsa and leaned down to put her on the floor. All looked in amazement at this young blonde woman in the luminous white dress, and seeming to share a unique bond with the titans, come to them, without hostility. Belle recognized her.  
_ "Queen Elsa? Is that you?" she stammered.  
_ "Princess Belle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Elsa replied in a friendly manner.  
_ "So ... the rumors were true ... you really are a friend of the titans ..." Belle said, admiringly. Elsa asserted without hesitation and turning her gaze to Godzilla, blushed slightly.  
_ "Even more than friends, for one in particular."  
_ "Maybe a friend of yours, but not of humanity anyway." Prince Adam replied firmly, accusingly towards the King of the Monsters. Sensing the prince's hostility, Godzilla growled fiercely, as did Kong. Elsa, Anna and the others were shocked at this intervention.  
_"How dare you...?" Elsa said losing her smile.  
_ "My love, please ..." Belle tried to say, but the prince interrupted her.  
_ "Come on, Belle ... have you forgotten what that monster did in Paris? What he did in Southern Isles? Who tells us he's not going to start new waves of carnage, or worse yet? , that he's not going to incite the other titans to join him in his extermination of the human race?!"  
Godzilla was really starting to get angry, disliking this judgment from a human. Tension was growing dangerously.   
_"ENOUGH!" replied Elsa, silencing the prince with a wave of her hand. The queen, now the fifth god, showed an outraged look, even angry, at Prince Adam.  
_ "If there is a culprit to blame, it's me ..." said Elsa, to everyone's surprise, especially Anna. "Yes, if Godzilla had changed, it was because of me. After the battle with Ghidorah, Godzilla had decided to leave to protect me from himself. But that was a mistake, and I should have left immediately to his search ... with the years of loneliness, the bond that held us both had almost faded, and with the loneliness came bitterness, anger, and sadness, which poisoned Godzilla's mind and drove him to destruction ... I understand your anger for your losses, but I forbid you to blame an innocent in my presence! I, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and fifth god, here and now proclaim the innocence of Godzilla, as well as the maintains his title of king of monsters and protector of the earth."  
Everyone had listened to Elsa's speech attentively. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, joined by Moana, all smiled and showed their support for Elsa. the Northuldras also joined the queen.  
It was then that more titanic roars and heavy footsteps were heard.  
All then saw coming from different sides, four other titans. Behemoth. Scylla. Muto and Methuselah. They all came slowly, getting as close as possible and circling the beach a bit. Rodan faced them and roared, ordering them not to move forward. Kong growled in suspicion of these newcomers, and Mothra looked a little too calm, uttering no sound.   
On the beach, the humans looked around with a mixture of fear and intense fascination at the sight of all these titans around them. 8 titans in the same place! It was unbelievable. Elsa also showed great confidence, looking at them one by one.  
Elsa then raised her arms, as if for a ceremony, and spoke loudly to all the titans present.  
_ "My name is Elsa, daughter of Dagmar and Elfride, and royal heiress of the Iss. By the will of fate, I became the fifth god. Listen to me, great gods of ancient times. Humanity is not your enemy . A day may come when humans and titans will cease all harmony, but that day has not arrived. At the moment, it is our most sacred duty to restore that balance which was believed to be lost forever, and thus ensuring a future for future generations, but also for this world which is ours to all, under the benevolent protection of its king, Godzilla!"  
_ "GODZILLA! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!" the Northuldras began to cry out in unison, raising their fists in the air. Anna, Moana, Kristoff and Olaf followed suit, encouraging Elsa's decision. Belle, Adam and the guards looked around, amazed at this reaction.  
Godzilla, seeing and hearing all these humans chanting his name, looked over to Elsa who gave him a big smile of encouragement. Godzilla then looked towards the other titans, one by one, showing in his eyes all the strength and determination he would put to protect this world as he always had.  
Mothra was the first to bow to him. One by one, Behemoth, Scylla, Muto and Methuselah ... all bowed. Rodan, though fiery, also bowed to the king.   
Godzilla then turned his gaze to Kong, who was the only one not acting so far. The two titans looked at each other with the same strong gaze. Kong did not kneel down, but in order to show his support for Godzilla and his desire to restore balance, hit hard on his chest, growling with pride. Godzilla seemed to agree and nodded softly.  
Coming to Godzilla's feet, Elsa in turn bowed, as did Anna, Moana, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. All the Northuldras did the same.  
Surrounded by the titans and kneeling humans, and at the sight of Elsa and the others, Godzilla took a deep breath, and raising his head to the sky, let out a powerful roar that made the air around him tremble and shook his ears. of all, loudly proclaiming to the whole world, that the king was back!


	18. The Hardest is Yet to Come

After reaching an agreement, Belle, Adam and the French soldiers were able to set up camp on the beach. The Northuldra had set theirs on top of the cliff, preferring to keep some distance from strangers. The titans had settled around the encampments, waiting for the next moment to act. But for some unknown reason, Mothra and Rodan had gone back into the sky and vanished in a specific direction, as if they had something to look for. Mothra had telepathically promised, however, that they would return in time.  
In the center of the encampment, a meeting was held in the royal tent of Belle and Adam, at the request of Queen Elsa.  
A group was gathered around a large wooden table on which was, lit by candles, a large map of Norway. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Moana, Belle, Prince Adam, Yelena and Mattias were all gathered around the map, to discuss what to do about a certain dam.  
_ "You say the dam was King Runeard's trap against the Northuldra?" asked Mattias, who couldn't realize such a thing. Elsa and Anna said without hesitation.  
_ "It doesn't really surprise me from Runeard ..." Yelena said, without any real surprise.  
_ "The past is the past and we cannot change it." Elsa said "... but we can make sure that the future is not the same ... that's why we have to destroy the dam."  
Mattias was taken aback and objected.  
_ "But, if the dam is destroyed, the waves which will gush will carry everything in their path in the fjord. Arendelle will be condemned!"  
_ "Not necessarily ..." said Anna who had a plan "... a titan can destroy the dam while others can take care of stopping the raging waves."  
_ "Stop the water? No creature can do that!" Mattias added, not convinced.  
_ "Oh yes, on the contrary ..." Elsa said, thinking especially of Godzilla. Mattias was still not convinced by this idea, but was unwilling to oppose the queen's orders and reluctantly agreed.  
_ "Good. Let's all rest tonight, because tomorrow the hardest part will be done." Elsa said, ending the meeting.

After the meeting where she had listened more than spoken, Moana left the encampment to go to the east of the beach, where Kong had settled down, a little apart. The giant gorilla was sitting on a cliff and seemed to be busy making something giant. Moana got to her feet and smiled at him, watching with curiosity what he was doing.  
_"What are you doing?" she asked.  
Kong then showed him a huge ax he had made from a huge, long tree trunk and a large black stone that he had carved out to make it sharp. Moana was impressed with the work accomplished, and Kong did not seem a little proud. However, Moana looked worried, seeing that Kong's wounds had not fully healed.  
_ "And ... are you okay?" she asked again. Kong groaned softly to speak, nodding it's okay. Moana then came and sat down next to him on the gray sand and contemplated the sea thoughtfully, thinking of her archipelago which was so far away now.  
_ "I miss Motunui and my parents... and I imagine you miss your island too ..." Moana said looking towards Kong, who continued to carve the stone with his ax. The gorilla growled calmly, showing a wistful gaze as well. Moana felt her throat tighten as she looked out to sea again.  
_ "I wonder if we will go home one day …"  
Kong looked at Moana, and delicately came to take her in his giant hand and keep her in his palm. Moana smiled at him again and lay down on his palm, cuddling up to protect herself from the cold and tried to fall asleep, while Kong lay awake, standing guard.

Meanwhile, after leaving Belle and Adam in their royal tent, Elsa had also left the encampment to walk along the foot of the Black Cliff to the west. After a few minutes of walking, she found what she was looking for. Godzilla had settled at the foot of the cliff, and was already sleeping, snoring very loudly, half of his body submerged in seawater.  
The King of the Monsters opened his eyes, having sensed Elsa's presence and looked at her, growling slightly.  
_ "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up ..." Elsa politely apologized with a small, non-mocking laugh. Godzilla wasn't upset and rested his head heavily on the sand. Elsa walked over to him and came and sat down in front of him on a rock.  
_ "You know ..." Elsa said thoughtfully "... I think a lot about everything we've been through since we met. All the fights we've had to lead, but also all the wonderful things we lived together... you've changed our lives, Godzilla, to all of us ... I cannot thank you enough for this …"  
Godzilla listened and responded with a simple growl. Elsa smiled and got up to come up to his muzzle, which she stroked gently with her hand.  
_ "I don't know what the future will bring ..." she said "... but what is certain is that I want to take advantage of the present. I would like to share one more night with my king, if he willing ... "  
Godzilla nodded softly and allowed Elsa to come into his hand. Elsa climbed up, smelling the black scales, and snuggled up in the palm, trying to get some sleep. Godzilla watched as the young queen fell asleep peacefully in his hand. Then, the croaks of a swarm of crows passing over him briefly caught his attention, but he paid little more attention and fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, in the camp, Princess Anna had been loaned a tent to spend the night. The young princess was about to go to sleep a little, coming first to sit in front of a small mirror on a table and checking her hair to undo it.  
She then saw over her shoulder, Kristoff entering the tent and giving him a smile. She did the same.  
_ "What a day ..." breathed the young man, looking exhausted.  
_ "Yes ... witnessing the clash of two legendary kings and witnessing the coronation of the King of the Monsters is not something you see every day." Anna replied with a small laugh. Kristoff shared his laugh and then approached her, coming to embrace Anna tenderly from behind and kiss her on the neck.  
_ "Kristoff, come on ..." said Anna laughing softly, not insensitive to that.  
_ "What, you want me to stop?" Kristoff asked, sounding sheepish.  
_ "Oh no, keep going, it's nice ..." Anna moaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention of her husband.   
_ "So much the better ..." Kristoff told him with a seductive voice "... because it has only just begun, my dear princess."  
Anna opened her eyes then, hearing Kristoff's voice drastically change tone at those last words.  
Suddenly, Kristoff gave an unhealthy smile and with disconcerting speed, pricked Anna in the neck with a needle. The princess gasped, feeling a sharp pain and fell backwards to the floor. Coughing strongly, she then felt her strength give up little by little and her vision blur. Anna then saw Kristoff, above her and looking at her with a cruel smile, change shape and transform into ... Queen Ravenna. Anna opened her eyes filled with fear and wanted to scream for help, but barely a hiss could come out of her throat paralyzed with poison. The queen chuckled softly, looking proudly at the needle with which she had poisoned Anna.  
_ "Oh, do not worry dear ..." said Ravenna sadistically "... this poison will not kill you ... dead, you will not be of use to me ... I have others projects for you …"  
Anna was breathing heavily, failing to remain conscious and passed out, at the Queen's mercy.  
_ "Anna?" then said the real Kristoff who arrived and entered the tent "... I have finished speaking with the Northuldras and ..."  
Kristoff stopped talking, frozen with amazement and horror at what he saw. Ravenna gave her a grin and a monstrous look, as she held the passed out Anna in her arms.  
_ "ANNA!!" Kristoff yelled, rushing forward, but too late. Ravenna transformed into a cloud of crows, Anna disappearing with her, and flew swiftly out of the tent, then into the night sky. Blinded by the crows that flew around him, Kristoff ran outside the tent, to see the group of black birds moving away towards the south.  
_ "ANNA! NOOOOOOO!" Kristoff yelled with all possible despair, which alerted most of the camp, and also alerted Kong and Moana, and also Godzilla and Elsa who were roused from their slumber.  
Godzilla growled fiercely, feeling a strange dark magic in the air, and Elsa felt it too, for a few seconds. A bad feeling came over her.  
The alert was given across the encampment. Elsa, Moana, Belle and Adam, Yelena, Honeymaren and Mattias arrived towards the tent where Kristoff was in total panic, to be calmed down by Olaf, Sven and several guards.  
_ "Kristoff? Calm down! What's going on?" Elsa asked, taking him by the shoulders.  
_ "Anna ... Anna ... Queen Ravenna has kidnapped Anna!!" Kristoff answered in panic. Everyone gasped around him, especially Elsa who was shocked. Queen Ravenna? How had she managed to ...?  
_ "Anna ..." Olaf moaned in fear. Kristoff fell to his knees in the sand, crying and feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to do anything. Moana came to support him, along with Olaf and Sven. Godzilla and Kong had come to see what's going on, watching the rally. Elsa could not say anything, feeling the fear, but also the anger, in her. Suddenly, a horn alerted everyone.  
_ "A rider approaching!" the guard shouted at the top of the wooden watchtower.  
Everyone then saw a horse cross the enclosure of the camp and come to a stop near the group. A man was on it, barely conscious and with a deep, bloody wound to his ribs. Elsa gasped in horror when she saw him. It was Kai, the servant at Arendelle Castle.  
_ "Kai!"  
Elsa rushed to him, helping the man moaning in pain to get off his horse. Kai could no longer stand, having visibly lost a lot of blood, and was held down by Elsa.  
_ "M ... Majesty ..." the servant moaned, his face pale and his eyes barely open.  
_ "Kai ... what happened? Who did this to you?" Elsa asked him, more than worried. Kai coughed, breathing hard and tried to muster his strength to speak.  
_ "A ... Arendelle was taken ... by ... Queen Ravenna and her army ... Princess Iduna was captured ..."  
At the mention of his daughter having been captured by the queen, Kristoff sank even more into despair. Elsa couldn't believe it, believing she was in a horrible nightmare.  
_ "The queen ... Ravenna has terrifying powers ..." Kai continued, struggling with the pain "... but she also has ... an abomination with her ... of immense power ... he destroyed our entire army in one attack ... we couldn't do anything against him ... I had been held prisoner, but managed to escape ... unfortunately, I was injured in my flight ... forgive me my queen, I did as fast as I could ..."  
Godzilla and Kong reacted warily to the mention of this giant abomination that had destroyed Arendelle's entire army at once. Kai was in a lot of pain, a tear falling from his eye. Elsa took his hand to support him.  
_ "You don't have to apologize. You have acted bravely." Elsa told him sincerely.  
Kai smiled weakly, and after a final breath, closed her eyes forever, her breath fading and her hand falling to her body. Elsa sighed sadly, her eyes wet, holding her most loyal servant in her arms and witnessing his passing.  
_ "Oh, Kai ..." was all she could say with sadness.


	19. Time for the Final Confrontation

After Anna's kidnapping, French soldiers and the Northuldras searched the encampments and its surroundings to try to find a trace of the princess, but nothing was found. Moana, Belle and Adam were also participating in the research. The titans Godzilla, Kong, Behemoth, Scylla, Muto and Methuselah had also tried to see something, but despite their senses more developed than those of humans, had found nothing either.  
Kristoff was completely devastated, sitting on a chair in his tent, his face sunk in his hands and unable to know what to do. Olaf and Sven standing at the entrance of the tent, preferred to leave him alone, also worrying a lot about Anna, Iduna and Arendelle.  
For her part, Elsa had buried her servant Kai in an anonymous grave, at the top of one of the hills overlooking the beach. The young queen, out of respect, made a minute's silence for the repose of the soul of the servant who had served the royal family of Arendelle with absolute loyalty, even before the birth of Elsa and Anna.  
Elsa's throat was tight, her hands were shaking. She felt completely helpless that there was nothing she could do to prevent Anna's kidnapping and Kai's death. This queen, Ravenna, was monstrously evil, and apparently very powerful, as dangerous as Maleficent.  
The shadow of Godzilla then blanketed her, the King of the Monsters having come to see how Elsa was doing. She looked up at him, forcing herself to smile at him. Seeing the sadness that held her, Godzilla leaned over, bringing his muzzle closer, which she stroked gently.  
_ "I am completely lost, Godzilla ... what can we do?" Elsa sighed heavily, too overcome by the weight of everything that was happening. Godzilla then growled at her attention, showing his firm and determined golden eyes ... you know what we have to do, Elsa, he seemed to express with that look …

**********

Meanwhile…

Anna felt a terrible headache make her head vibrate. Her whole body was numb from the effects of the slowly fading poison. Opening her eyes with difficulty, she emerged from her sleep, to see around her a small dark room made of stone walls, dusty floor and closed by a heavy wooden door with iron bars. She was in a cell, but more surprisingly, a cell in the Arendelle barracks.  
Anna wanted to move, gradually regaining her vision and her senses. But she was abruptly held back, unable to stand up and move forward. She then noticed that her hands had been tied behind her back, firmly bound by ropes, themselves held by an iron chain attached to the wall. Her ankles were also securely tied, preventing her from being able to stand up.  
Anna couldn't speak, a white cloth covering her mouth and having been tied around her head, gagging her.  
_ "Mmmph!" Anna moaned under the gag, trying to force the ropes, but the knot was too tight, only managing to move the chain a bit. Anna forced a little more, in vain, and had to give up doing so.  
Several footsteps were heard on the approach, and after a characteristic sound of a key entering a lock, the cell door opened. Anna opened wide eyes. Two armored guards she didn't know entered, and one of them held Iduna firmly by the shoulder.  
_"Mommy!!" Iduna reacts in tears when she sees her mother in the cell. The little girl wanted to run up to her, but the guard held her brutally by the wrist.  
_ "Mmmmph! Mmmmph!" Anna moaned loudly under the gag at the sight of her daughter, a tear beading from her eye, pulling on the chain in vain to try to get closer to her.  
The guards parted to the sides, letting Queen Ravenna in, clad in a tall, sinister black dress similar to raven's feathers. The Evil Queen smirked at Anna.  
_ "So, dear princess, how do you find your apartments?" Ravenna asked with morbid irony. Anna couldn't say anything, just challenged her with a look. Ravenna was not at all impressed and turned her attention to the more fearful little Iduna. Ravenna took the little girl's tearful face between her fingers, watching her intently. Seeing this, Anna cried out under her gag, wanting to order this odious queen to leave her daughter alone.  
_ "Hmmm, adorable little girl ..." Ravenna hissed sly "... you can see the future beauty there ... no wonder she inherited her mother's beauty..."  
Ravenna almost licked her lips at the thought of devouring this youth in order to strengthen hers and her powers, as she had done for hundreds of years in order to keep her immortality.  
Ravenna let go of Iduna's face, then with a gesture, ordered her guard to let go the little girl, which he did. Iduna, in tears, then ran without hesitation to her mother, snuggling up to her. Anna would have liked to hug her daughter too, if her hands weren't tied up.  
_ "Oh, so touching ... and so pitiful ..." Ravenna said looking at this. "Enjoy this family reunion, because it will be your last… when Queen Elsa and her monster arrive here, you will all be mine!"  
With these treacherous words, Ravenna left the cell with a proud sneer, her guards following her and closing the door behind them.  
Iduna began by removing the gag. Anna, her mouth finally released, was able to kiss her daughter on the forehead, and talk to her.  
_ "Oh Iduna, I was so scared ... you're alive, thank god ..." the princess moaned, shedding tears.  
_ "Mum ... what are they going to do to us? Where is daddy? And Aunt Elsa? And Olaf? ... I'm scared ..." Iduna snuggled up against her mother, crying and shaking. fear. Anna felt helpless to comfort her, but tried nonetheless.  
_ "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you. They won't hurt you while I'm here."  
Iduna sniffed and wiped away her tears, and then tried to undo the ropes that bound Anna's hands. But after several attempts, Iduna didn't have enough strength to untie such a well-made knot, and had to give up.  
_ "I can't do it ..." Iduna cried.  
_ "It's okay, sweetie. We'll find another solution. You'll see, Aunt Elsa and the gentle giant monsters will come and free us, I'm sure." Anna said, to give her some hope. But deep down, Anna really had hopes for such a thing, knowing that Elsa and Kristoff will not stand still.

***********

At the gray sand beach camp, Elsa had requested a new meeting in the royal tent. This time, a map of the city of Arendelle had been placed on the large wooden table. Along with Elsa were Kristoff, Belle, Adam, Moana, Yelena and Mattias, all attentive to listen to the plan the Queen of Arendelle had devised, showing a more than determined look.  
_ "By taking my kingdom and kidnapping my sister, Queen Ravenna to cross the line. It is a declaration of war, and I intend to respond to it. We are going to take back Arendelle, delivered Anna, Iduna and the inhabitants, and punish the actions of this monstrous sovereign."  
Elsa spoke with anger and determination. Kristoff agreed immediately, determined to rescue his family and grabbing his ice pick.  
_ "I'm with you, Elsa!" he shouted forcefully.  
_ "Even though I haven't known you for a long time, I can see that you are good people ... you trusted me, and I will give it back to you ... I'm with you." Moana said in turn, taking her tribal spear and nodding to Elsa, who nodded back.  
_ "I understand your anger, Queen Elsa. But how do you plan to take back the city? According to your servant, Queen Ravenna has a powerful army, as well as an abominable monster." Belle said, less optimistic. Elsa understood her feelings and looking towards the map, pointed out the various strategic points for the attack.  
_ "First, your fleet of ships will attack from the bay, while the Northuldras and Mattias and his soldiers will attack from the mountain, in order to attract as many enemy troops as possible and disperse their forces on several fronts. Me, Moana, Kristoff, along with a group of soldiers, will take advantage of the fighting to enter into the city and go free Anna and Iduna. With luck, Godzilla, Kong and our titans will catch the attention of this abominable monster Kai was talking about and kill him.   
Elsa's plan seemed pretty well thought out, but Prince Adam pointed out a rather important detail.  
_ "Far be it from me to question this plan, but Queen Ravenna is not an idiot ... she will surely expect an attack and will have made arrangements."  
_ "Maybe, it's even certain ..." answered Elsa "... but there is one thing that she did not foresee: the number of our titans as well as their power. It could be that in front of how many titans she decides to surrender."  
Yelena took a step forward and her spear in hand, gently stamped her foot on the ground.  
_ "The Northuldras will join the gods in battle." she said firmly, supported by Honeymaren.  
_"And us too." Mattias said next to Yelena. Elsa thanked him with a look. Belle and Adam, although hesitant at first, also agreed to join forces in the battle.  
Now supported by humans, Elsa now had to enlist the support of other allies, far more powerful and who would be the key to victory. The young Queen of Arendelle walked over to the seashore, where Godzilla and the other titans were, all gathered and looking towards the young woman. Dominated by all these giant gods, Elsa felt crushed but decided to talk to them anyway.  
_ "Almighty gods of the elements and of ancient times. I know that my word as a queen has no value to you, but I implore you to help us."  
Godzilla turned to Kong and the other titans, growling as if speaking to them and them listening. Then, after several minutes, Godzilla turned back to Elsa and nodded firmly, asserting his support without hesitation. Elsa smiled in relief and thanked them with a bow.  
Godzilla roared loudly, ready for battle. Beside him, Kong also roared, holding his giant ax firmly. Behind them, Behemoth, Muto, Scylla and Methuselah also voiced their roars. Mothra and Rodan still hadn't returned, but Elsa didn't give up hope to see them arrive for battle.  
No going back possible. The time for the final confrontation had come.


	20. Doomsday Battle part 1

Everyone knew it now. The time for the ultimate confrontation had come, and it would not be consequences. Not all would come back alive from this fight, but they were prepared for it.  
As had been agreed in the plan of attack, the Monarch fleet of ships, led by Princess Belle and Prince Adam had taken to sea and would attack with all their might through the bay of the fjord to attract the attention of the enemy fleet on them. As the large ships glided slowly across the waters, Godzilla swam among them, letting his backbones ripping through the surface protrude.  
Meanwhile, the Northuldra tribe and Arendelle's missing soldiers, led by Yelena, Honeymaren, and Mattias, were making their way to Arendelle by land and would attack from the mountains. With them had come the small group of Elsa, Moana, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and a group of soldiers who should sneak quietly into the city while the Northuldras attract the attention of the enemy. Unable to pass through the water, Kong had also come through the mountains, along with Behemoth, Scylla, Muto and Methuselah.  
Riding a self-created ice horse at the head of the army, Elsa kept a closed gaze, determined to make Queen Ravenna pay for her affront. But she was also overcome by fear, especially for Anna and the people of Arendelle.  
His heart pounded when finally, below the mountains, appeared the fjord and the city of Arendelle. The bay was completely invaded by ships with black sails, bearing the crest of Ravenna.  
From the city taken hostage, an alarm horn sounded as Monarch's fleet approached, not far from the entrance to the fjord. Godzilla was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment?  
But Elsa and the others gasped in horror at the sight of several titan destroyers surrounding the city of Arendelle, like giant guards.  
The first, Moana recognized with horror as the one who had attacked him in the Motunui archipelago. The monstrous crocodile-like titan named Raiju.  
The second, named Scunner, had a stocky, humanoid reptilian appearance, and its head had two huge horns, like a bull.  
And the third, Shrikethorn, whose head almost looked like a hammerhead shark with multiple shiny blue eyes, grayish skin, a spiked back with two tails.  
The Three Titans immediately reacted to the sight of Kong and the others in the distance, preparing to fight fiercely. Elsa was shocked. How could all these titans be here? Did they obey Ravenna? But how was this possible?  
_ "Above all, don't panic! Let's keep our positions." Elsa ordered the army behind her. Moana and Kristoff huffed hard, while Kong growled in anger, impatiently preparing his ax.

Meanwhile, Ravenna's fleet having been alerted, had prepared its blockade and response, the ships deploying and preparing their guns. Monarch's fleet continued to approach, and when they were close enough ...  
Prince Adam shot a flaming arrow into the air, signaling the start of the attack.  
_ "FIRE AT WILL!!" Belle ordered. Immediately, the first shots from Monarch's cannons exploded, as did enemy cannons. The bursts of fire caused their first damage in both camps, and already, several sailors were hit and killed by the explosions of the cannonballs. Adam, dressed in armor, shielded Belle from the blast of an explosion and pushed her back towards the back of the ship.

***********

_ "Iduna, what's going on?" Anna asked hearing the explosion noises, but being tied up and chained to a wall, could not approach the barred window. The little girl went to look and opened her eyes wide with hope.  
_ "It's boats, lots of boats, they attack the bad guys!" explained as best the little girl could. Anna then guessed who it was without difficulty.  
_ "They came ..." she sighed, regaining an ounce of hope. "Iduna, quick! Help me free myself from these bonds. We have to get out of here!"  
Iduna, regaining her confidence, nodded and came to help her mother.

************

As the naval battle had begun in Arendelle Bay, Elsa then gave the signal to begin the second part of the plan.  
_ "ATTACK!!" ordered the young queen of Arendelle. Without hesitating, riding reindeers, the Northuldras and Arendelle's soldiers began the charge along the grassy slope, heading towards the city. Yelena, Honeymaren and Mattias were all leading the charge. Kong, Behemoth, Scylla, Muto and Methuselah, enraged, charged towards Scunner, Raiju and Shrikethorn, also eager to fight.  
Elsa, Moana, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the group of selected soldiers, stayed behind to try to be able to enter discreetly taking advantage of the reigning chaos.  
Suddenly, dozens of flaming catapult shots from the city flew in the direction of the Northuldra cavalry, surprising them. The first impacts took place, and several riders were badly hit, the men and the reindeers falling violently to the ground. But despite the rain of fire, the Northuldras continued to charge valiantly.  
In front of these flying fireballs coming to strike and kill several Northuldras, Kong roared in rage, and picking up a large boulder, threw it with all his might. The rock came to crush and destroy one of the enemy catapults, under the dumbfounded eyes of the artillerymen.  
The titans collided with each other. Kong began a fight with Scunner, hitting him hard in the head with the ax. Raiju leaps at Behemoth and Scylla, hitting them both, but Behemoth responds with a fierce blow of defense. Shrikethorn attacked Muto and Methuselah with violence and ferocity, hitting them both, but also received retaliation from them. The earth began to shake with extreme violence from the clashes of the titans.

In the bay, Monarch's fleet, although taking damage and losses, continued to advance, advancing towards Arendelle Harbor. But suddenly, the water in the bay rose up like an explosion, destroying several Monarch and enemy ships, indiscriminately. From their flagship further back, Belle and Adam gasped in horror at what had just came out of the water. From their position, Elsa and all the others could also see with dread the thing which had just appeared. Elsa in particular was in shock.  
The giant creature was a little taller than Godzilla and looked like a misshapen version of him, with black coal-like scales, two atrophied arms, a gruesome head of a mixture of snake and lizard with small glassy eyes, Serrated dorsal spines and a huge tail ending in some kind of horrible little jaw, like the tail of a chimera.  
_ "My god ... but what is this horror ?!" Elsa gasped.  
Shin Godzilla looked around a bit, seeing all these new prey he could play with, in his own way. Emitting a horrible bestial roar, he didn't wait any longer and went on the offensive. He grabbed a Monarch ship in his jaws, crushing it like an insect, and destroyed another with a hard blow of his tail. Its deafening roar paralyzed all humans with intense fear, making their bones and blood in their veins tremble.  
In Monarch's fleet, fear and panic took over, cannon fire having no effect on the misshapen creature that continued to ravage ships and their crews one by one.

From the balcony of Arendelle Castle, which she had taken as her residence, Queen Ravenna, dressed in her black dress, and her golden crown on her head, contemplated the whole battle with a satisfied gaze. See the catapults continue to bombard the Northuldras charge relentlessly, and Shin Godzilla slaughtering the ships of the Monarch fleet.  
_ "Pathetic bugs. And now what are you going to do against me?" Ravenna said, sure of her crushing victory.  
But suddenly, a roar as powerful as Shin's echoed through the entire fjord, attracting the attention of all who looked towards the entrance to the fjord. Hope returned to the face of Elsa and her allies, and amazement read on Ravenna's face.  
Godzilla, the real one, had finally appeared. Walking with a heavy and determined step, the King of the Monsters approached the port of Arendelle, his glare fixed on his abominable clone. More than furious to see such an abomination in front of him, Godzilla roared with all his might, provoking Shin into a fight. The latter gave up on destroying Monarch's ships, raising his mad gaze to Godzilla, and roared in his turn against him.  
A fight between two Godzillas? Elsa swallowed in fear, knowing that such a confrontation would be unimaginably violent.  
Shin and Godzilla were now looking warily in each other's eyes, the two monsters advancing towards each other, with the firm focus on annihilating their opponent. In another beastly roar, Godzilla charged sharply at Shin, who also sped up his pace, screaming with all the madness he was overcome.  
Then the two Godzillas, shaking the bay around them, collided and the duel began.


	21. Doomsday Battle part 2

Elsa, like all of her allies, couldn't believe what was happening right before their eyes. Two Godzillas now faced each other on the battlefield.  
The two titans collided with each other violently. The shock wave was so powerful that the entire fjord was shaken. Entire plots of forests were uprooted, several small mountains collapsed on themselves. The majority of the ships of the two fleets were pushed back and overturned. In the city of Arendelle, several houses were literally swept away.  
Bumping head to head, gazing defiantly and fiercely in each other's eyes, Godzilla and Shin roared at each other, expressing all their anger and murderous madness towards their opponent.  
Now a goddess, and having therefore strengthened her bond with the titans, Elsa felt, to the depths of her being, the completely inordinate power that emanated from the two Godzillas, so much so that she had to stand so as not to waver. and lose consciousness.  
_ "Elsa, let's go!" Kristoff yelled at the queen, bringing her back to reality. Elsa reacts and immediately follows Kristoff, Moana, Sven, Olaf and the soldiers in the first alleys of Arendelle, heading towards the barracks where Anna and Iduna were surely held. Meanwhile, Yelena, Honeymaren and Mattias, followed by the Northuldras, reached the front lines of enemy soldiers and engaged in combat.  
Kong, seeing Shin, decided to act and help Godzilla. the giant gorilla, roaring with power, began to run towards the place of the fight.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't react as a huge flying form arose from the dark clouds just above him, and brutally knocked him to the ground. Stunned by the blow, Kong came to his senses and then saw, above him and blocking him on the ground with his paws, a new titan he recognized.  
This titan was shaped like a giant black bat, with gleaming white eyes and two devil horns on its head. Kong groaned in surprise at the sight of him. It was Camazotz! Kong couldn't believe it. He was convinced long ago that he had killed this titan in a very difficult fight to save Skull Island, long before he met Moana.  
Camazotz was an opportunistic, deceitful and constantly hungry titan. The giant bat gave a loud shrill roar at its old friend, to which Kong managed to push it back with a punch to get to its feet. Picking up his ax, Kong faced him, more scowl than ever and determined this time to finish what he had started.  
Moana, on the other hand, had seen it all, seeing Kong facing this creepy new giant creature.  
_"One again?" she moaned in fear when she saw Camazotz. "Oh Te Fiti, protect us…"

Godzilla and Shin struggled for long minutes, but Godzilla took the lead as he crushed Shin against one of the cliffs in the fjord. The mountain collapsed violently, as Godzilla continued and bit as hard as he could on Shin's neck. This one, roaring, seemed almost ignorant of the pain and even showed an even crazier look from the injuries he was sustaining.  
Shin struggled, managing to extricate himself from the bite, and with a powerful blow from his tail, hit Godzilla and knocked him back into the water.   
Godzilla growled, shaking his head to come to his senses. The usually red veins that covered Shin's body suddenly began to glow an unearthly purple glow, as did his backbones and the inside of his mouth. As she ran, Elsa felt it again, coming from Shin… that inordinate power that kept increasing… she gasped in terror at what might, turning her distraught gaze to the battle of the titans...  
_ "GODZILLA!!"  
Shin's mouth opened wide, snake-like, and an overpowering torrent of red flames and smoke erupted, covering Godzilla, who then began to roar in excruciating pain, falling again to the ground. Faced with this, Elsa couldn't help but a howl of fear.  
Shin's flames then changed into a purple laser beam, emitting a continuous shrill noise, which burned and pierced Godzilla's scales like paper. Godzilla roared, in pain like never before. Elsa had never seen him suffer like this either.  
Shin then ceased his attack, his attention being drawn to Elsa's howl. The mad titan, with his glassy eyes, gazed at the queen and her friends, who froze in terror.  
_ "Oh no ... he saw us ..." Kristoff moaned, trembling all over.  
Elsa couldn't look away from Godzilla, a good right part of his body had been badly burned and bleeding.  
Shin was about to cast another ray, this time at the humans, but Godzilla stood up despite the unbearable pain, his gaze even more furious than before. In turn, he shone his backbones, and spat out with all his might his beam of blue flames. Shin, startled, was hit on the upper body and head, and in turn roared in a stinging pain.  
Shin, despite the flames, wanted to respond with a new ray, but Godzilla saw him coming and acted first. With his hand, he violently grabbed Shin by the throat, raising the latter's head, who then spat his purple ray skyward, touching nothing but the clouds. Taking advantage of holding Shin, Godzilla came and smashed the head of his enemy against the already half-destroyed cliff, causing even more damage.  
_ "Elsa ... we can't stay here ... Anna and Iduna need us!" Kristoff insisted, taking Elsa by the arm and taking her with her. Moana, Olaf and Sven also followed. The young queen, despite her deep desire to go and help her king, but knowing that she could do nothing in the face of this deluge of rage and power, followed her friends, praying that Godzilla would emerge victorious ... and alive.  
Shin had fallen to the ground, half buried in the debris of the cliff, but Godzilla hadn't finished and with his foot began to stomp and violently crush Shin's head. The mad titan then made his back and tail glow again with that supernatural purple glow, and with his mighty jaws, bit Godzilla deeply on the leg. Godzilla roared in pain, as Shin squirted the fiery heat of his flames, burning excruciatingly on Godzilla's leg which roared in pain. But Godzilla spat out his blue flames again with all his might, also burning Shin and causing him to let go. Shin, mad and roaring, tried to get up despite the injuries, but Godzilla bit him hard on the back of the neck, trying to rip his head off. The two titans fought fiercely, their giant tails sweeping around and destroying entire groups of houses, and killing dozens of soldiers, allies or enemies.  
Shin, made even more mad and furious by the intense pain of his wounds, then unleashed all his destructive power. Godzilla, sensing the danger, let go and took several steps back. From Shin's back, roaring with all his might, several deadly purple rays exploded, piercing the clouds and causing a gigantic explosion that covered the sky for several kilometers, bringing the entire region a searing heat. On the battlefield, all could contemplate this vision of the apocalypse. Elsa and everyone else saw him, failing to believe him. Even the titans seemed stunned by such power. From this explosion which had set the sky ablaze, balls of fire began to fall en masse on the fjord and its surroundings, causing even more panic. Many soldiers, from Arendelle or Tabor, frightened, fled, abandoning their weapons.  
From their cell, Anna and Iduna had seen it all. The little girl was in tears, Anna trying to reassure her, to no avail.  
_ "It's the end of the world ..." the Princess of Arendelle cried helplessly.  
From the balcony of Arendelle Castle, which she had taken as her residence, Queen Ravenna gazed with morbid fascination at the sky on fire, a true painting of the dawning apocalypse on earth. Her gaze then fell on her god of chaos, Shin Godzilla, titan born of the creation of man. Shin stood up, slowly, his body smoking and burning, groaning and showing in his eyes all the murderous madness of humanity.

*********

Unfortunately, as the battle progressed, the losses continued to be very heavy, in one side or another. At the entrance to the city, the Northuldras and the surviving soldiers of Arendelle had continued the desperate charge against the cannons and riflemen of Tabor. In the midst of the chaos and seeing many of her men from her tribe lying dead on the devastated ground, Yelena screamed in anger and with her combat stick continued to tirelessly strike all enemies that approached her. Suddenly an enemy soldier came up behind her and struck her with a fatal sword in the back. The leader of the Northuldra, though strong, froze, and fell to the ground, dropping her weapon. Honeymaren, a little further, witnessed the scene.  
_ "NOOOO!" the young woman yelled in despair, seeing the one she considered a second mother, collapsing lifeless in the middle of the battlefield.  
Lieutenant Mattias, who had also been a witness, appeared behind the soldier who had killed Yelena, and stabbed him violently in the back with his sword, killing him instantly. Lieutenant d'Arendelle was seriously injured, his face stained with dust, but panting with anger. As he punched and pushed the enemy soldiers around, Honeymaren rushed forward, falling to her knees beside Yelena's lifeless body, hugging her while crying. It was too late.  
But in turn, Mattias was fatally struck, with several blows to the body, and despite resistance to pain and a desire to continue fighting, Lieutenant d'Arendelle ended up falling to his knees and giving his last breath on the battlefield. Faced with all these deaths, Honeymaren did not know what to do, watching this apocalypse around her.  
Gradually, the surviving Northuldras and Arendelle soldiers began to have to retreat into the hills and forests, suffering far too many casualties.  
In the bay of the fjord, the Tabor and Monarch fleets had been largely destroyed, with dozens of ships now lying underwater with their crews. Belle and Adam's badly damaged flagship had in turn been struck by an enemy crew. On the ship's deck, Belle and Adam, trying to stay together, now had to fight for their lives, supported by their crew who too had taken up arms and fought, and died for their cause.  
On the titan side, the situation was just as chaotic. Godzilla and Shin continued to fight near the cliffs of the bay. Kong and Camazotz were fighting fiercely in the center of Arendelle. Further up the hills, the other titans were also fighting. Behemoth, with his great tusks, gradually pushed Scunner until he hit the wall of one of the surrounding mountains. Methuselah, whose body was of stone, resisted Strikehorn's attacks quite well and bit him hard on the ribs.  
Scylla and Muto had teamed up to fight Raiju, managing to inflict a few wounds on him with their clawed paws, but unfortunately Raiju was very quick and gradually managed to gain the upper hand over two enemies at the same time.


	22. Doomsday Battle part 3

Kong, in the middle of the devastated and flaming center of Arendelle, his great ax in his hands, roared in fury. Facing him, spreading his huge bat wings, Camazotz emitted his powerful shrill roar, showing his large vampiric canines.  
The Titan Bat wanted to leap forward to bite him, but Kong reacted and struck Camazotz with his heavy ax in the jaw, which was thrown to the side and got a bloody gash on the cheek. Groaning in pain as he stood up, Camazotz was grabbed by Kong in the neck, who punched him twice on the top of the head and began to strangle him with his other arm.  
Stuck on the ground, Camazotz reacted anyway and plunged his canines deeply into Kong's forearm, who roared in pain. The big gorilla then felt the blood in his arm start to be sucked in by the bat.   
Kong struggled, managing to push his enemy away from him and staring at his injured forearm, bleeding profusely. Camazotz got back on his hind legs, roaring with sadism, his jaw beading with the gorilla blood. Kong clenched his fist, battling the intense pain of the crooked teeth, and showed a murderous gaze.  
Kong wanted to strike Camazotz, but the latter dodged, taking off with agility and speed. Kong angrily watched the giant bat rise higher and higher in the raging sky, surely in preparation for an air attack. Kong clenched his hands on his ax, standing ready to defend himself.  
But suddenly, as he was flying in the middle of the storm, Camazotz was surprised to see a huge winged and incandescent form appearing from the clouds, roaring with force and coming violently, causing him to fall several meters. Kong was surprised at first, but immediately recognized the other winged titan who had sprung up like a demon. It was Rodan!  
The great bird of fire, covering its body in flames, roared at Camazotz, who annoyed to have been taken by surprise thus, changed target. The two winged titans flew towards each other at high speed, crashing into each other and beginning a violent aerial dance with bites and scratches.   
But Rodan was not the only surprise to come. Also appearing from heaven like an angel from heaven, Mothra arrived, uttering her very recognizable shrill cry, and emitting from her thin and graceful wings a powerful light as blinding as the sun. On the battlefield, all humans were blinded by this divine glow, but the Northuldras and Arendelle's soldiers guessed, with hope returning to their eyes, that it was the arrival of the great goddess herself. .  
Mothra landed in the middle of the battlefield, to drop two people who were on her back, before taking off again and going to help Rodan to face Camazotz.  
The two young women Mothra posed on the battlefield were twins, dressed in long azure capes and priestess robes. Ravenna's soldiers, Arendelle, and the Northuldra were taken aback by their appearance among them. The two twins looked at each other with the same smile.  
_ "Ready, Miana?" asked the first.  
_ "No need to ask the question, Maina." replied the second.  
The two young women, priestesses of the goddess Mothra, joined forces. Joining their hands, they surrounded themselves with a powerful halo of wind, like a growing tornado, and sent it to strike the troops of Queen Ravenna, who saw this hurricane raging on them, fled or were swept away. in the whirlwind.  
Kong had watched all of this, seeing Mothra reach Rodan and Camazotz's aerial duel, and helped the firebird confront the giant bat. Kong then turned his gaze towards the bay, towards the enraged duel between the two Godzillas.  
Godzilla had several large wounds, but still seemed fit to fight. Shin was badly hurt too, but didn't seem to feel the pain and was getting crazier and crazier. Kong then decided to help Godzilla and ax in hand, rushed as fast as he could to the bay.

**********  
Meanwhile…

In Arendelle prison, the panic was total. Seeing the ground shaking incessantly and hearing the fighting and the roars of the titans outside, the garrison of soldiers began to lose its means. In the corridors of the cells, the two guards responsible for monitoring Anna and Iduna's cell were talking to each other, completely in panic.  
_ "Damn, it's the end of the world! We should get out of here!" said the first, having soiled his pants with his urine.  
_ "But ... and the prisoners?" asked the second.  
_ "Are you serious? But we don't fucking care!" added the first guard insistently.  
Suddenly, sounds of fighting were heard down the hall and caught the attention of the two puzzled guards. They then saw one of their comrades fall brutally at the bottom of the stone staircase, having been visibly punched with violence in the face.  
_ "What's the ...?"  
Moana emerged first from the stairs, running swiftly, her eye keen and her spear in hand. She was followed by Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Moana, uttering a war cry, leapt forward and killed one of the two guards with a spear hit to the heart. The second guard didn't even have time to react, in shock, and was violently knocked out by Sven's hoof kick.  
_ "Anna! Iduna! Where are you?!" Kristoff yelled, hoping for an answer.  
_ "Here! We are here!" Anna's desperate voice answered loudly, very close to their position.  
Olaf, who had stolen the keys to the cells in the barracks, threw them to Kristoff who hastened to unlock the wooden door. Moana, Sven, and Olaf were watching during this time, in case other guards arrived.  
Once the door unlocked, Kristoff opened it with all his might and entered without delay. He was more than relieved to see his wife and daughter still alive.  
_ "Anna! Iduna!" he said, tears in his eyes as he dropped to his knees beside them.  
_"Dad!" cried Iduna, coming to snuggle up to her father.  
_ "Oh, my love ... I thought I would never see you again ..." Anna sighed with joy, also shedding a tear. Kristoff placed a small kiss on Anna's lips, and began to help her free from her bonds. The building shook even more, dust and a few pieces of wall starting to fall from the ceiling. A sudden tremor occurred as through the nearby cell window, Behemoth had been thrown violently to the ground and continued his bitter struggle against his enemy.  
_ "We have to get out of here quickly, everything will fall apart!" Olaf said, in total panic.  
Anna was finally freed from the ropes and the chain that held her back and was finally able to stand up, quickly leaving the cell with Kristoff and holding Iduna in her arms. However, Anna seemed disturbed by one detail.  
_ "Where ... Where is Elsa?" she asked, not seeing her anywhere. The others looked as puzzled as she was.  
_ "But ... I thought she was following us ..." said Kristoff. Moana was then seized with a doubt, which did not fail to strike the others too, with a certain fear.  
_ "I think I know where she went ..." said the young woman from Motunui.

**********

Inwardly blaming herself for abandoning the others, but trusting them to free Anna and Iduna from the prison, Elsa now stepped forward, alone, entering Arendelle's castle still standing, but half-devastated.  
While walking with a determined step, her gaze focused, the young queen walked towards the throne room, certainly suspecting to find the person she was looking for. She was surprised, however, to see no enemy guards attempting to stop her. There was no one left.  
Finally arriving in Arendelle's throne room, Elsa finally noticed a presence, as she suspected. Sitting on her throne was another queen, who also didn't seem surprised to see Elsa here.  
Ravenna was here. Dressed in her big black robe made of raven feathers, her crown of iron thorns on her head, she looked at Elsa with her snake eyes, and a more than assertive smile. She gently creaked the little metal claws she had placed at the tips of her fingers, like the talons of a bird of prey.  
_ "Ah, Queen Elsa ... finally we meet, for the first and the last time ..." Ravenna said confidently.  
_ "You dare to take my sister and invade my kingdom, and now you desire to annihilate the world because of your abominable creature. Do not expect any mercy from me." Elsa replied, wasting no time, wrapped her hands in frost and brought up an icy sword. Ravenna, not at all worried, just chuckled as she rose from the throne and walked down the steps one by one.  
_ "My abominable creature?" Ravenna sneered. "Rather ironic of you, who did not hesitate to unite with the future destroyer of this world. How does it feel to know that all of humanity has been doomed to inexorable destruction because of their personal feelings?"  
Elsa refused to believe it, now knowing the devious and cruel character of this queen. Seeing Elsa refuse to answer him, Ravenna smirked even more cruelly, using her dark magic to materialize an iron sword in her hand.  
Elsa felt all the darkness emanating from Ravenna's body, so much so that she was uncomfortable with it, but remained focused for the fight to come. The two queens faced each other, in this half-destroyed throne room, and so the wall that had collapsed, looked out over the city and the bay, offering a view of the enraged and brutal fight of Godzilla and Shin who had destroyed all the cliffs of the fjord in their clash.  
Ravenna cracked her neck and her hands, still showing so much confidence.  
_ "Well ... already one, now the next." Ravenna said.  
_"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, puzzled but cautious. Ravenna smirked cruelly, baring her teeth and unveiling in her hand, a bloody silver pendant which she threw at Elsa's feet, who gasped in horror upon seeing it. It was Anna's pendant. Ravenna laughed openly at Elsa's distress. The young Queen of Arendelle, at first in the grip of sadness, then clenched her fists, a blizzard summoning around her and looked up in fury at the Queen of Tabor.  
_ "RAVENNA!!" Elsa screamed, tearful eyes and sword in hand, rushing towards her. Seeing her lose control like this, Ravenna reveled in it, laughing even harder and showing some madness in her eyes.  
_ "Yes, yes, come on, Elsa! Release all your anger! You have always been fragile, bloody and devoid of wisdom!" Ravenna said, deliberately provoking her.  
_"ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled as she made contact. The two swords collided with great violence, as Elsa and Ravenna's magics collided violently around them, causing the whole castle to shake.


	23. The Fire Demon's Debt

With panic growing in Tabor's ranks and the majority of the soldiers having fled, Anna and her group had no trouble getting out of the prison. Holding her scared daughter preciously in her arms, Kristoff, Moana, Olag and Sven by her side, Anna now gazed in horror at the terrible battle that was unfolding. The city and the whole fjord was devastated, in flames and chaos.  
Behind the city, the titans Behemoth, Scylla and Methuselah continued their struggle against Raiju, Scunner, and Shrikethorn. Lying on the ground, Muto had unfortunately succumbed to an attack from Scunner.  
In the stormy sky, a deadly aerial dance took place between titans Rodan and Mothra teaming up against the giant vampire, Camazotz, managing to stand up to the two titans at the same time. Camazotz had grabbed Mothra in his jaw and was trying to crush her, but Rodan intervened to help the goddess, violently biting Camazotz on the back of his neck, which made him let go and allowed Mothra to walk away, but hurt.  
Moana then saw Kong heading for the bay, where the clash between Godzilla and Shin was still taking place. Moana wished she had wanted to come to Kong's aid, like she had done on Skull Island, but this time she knew she couldn't do anything against a titan of inordinate power like Shin. However, Motunui's young wife turned her attention to Arendelle Castle, and suspected that Elsa was there right now, surely to confront this evil queen, Ravenna.  
_ "Anna, you have to run away! I'm going to look for Elsa!" Moana said, taking the princess by the shoulder.  
_ "But ... no, I have to help her, she's my sister!" Anna insisted desperately. Moana stared into her eyes.  
_ "Princess! Think about your daughter, damn it! You have to get her out of this chaos now!"  
Anna froze at these words. Moana was right. Kristoff, although eager to help Elsa too, agreed with Moana and took Anna by the shoulders. The small group then saw Moana do an about-face and start to run as fast as possible, her spear in hand, towards the castle.  
Anna carrying Iduna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all started to run together through the ruins and flames, trying not to be separated. The small group managed to escape the city limits and were now running through the smoldering plains covered with the dead bodies of Tabor soldiers, Arendelle and Northuldras warriors. As she ran, Anna noticed in dread the lifeless bodies of Yelenna and Mattias, but knowing that there was nothing she could do, continued to run without stopping. She had to get her daughter to safety.  
Around the small group, the fighting continued, screams echoing and weapons clashing.  
But as Anna ran as fast as she could, she didn't notice the enemy archer who had spotted her and was preparing to shoot her in the back. Sven noticed and also as he could, jumped in front of Anna to protect her. The reindeer was then struck violently in the chest by the arrow which should have killed the princess.  
_ "SVEN!" Kristoff yelled as he saw his friend fall heavily to the ground, an arrow piercing his chest. Anna, Iduna and Olaf were also horrified. Seeing that he had missed his target, the archer tried to prepare another arrow. Spotting the shooter, Anna reacts. She picked up a stray crossbow on the ground, and fired the bolt which hit the archer head-on, killing him instantly.  
Kristoff had fallen to his knees on the ground, leaning towards his reindeer friend, who was injured and bleeding, having more and more difficulty breathing.  
_ "No, don't do that to me! Please, hold on, boy!" begged Kristoff in panic. But Sven, after several seconds of struggling to keep his eyes open, gave Kristoff, Anna and Olaf one last sorry look, then breathed his last. Seeing his friend dying before his eyes, Kristoff, with trembling lips and tears in his eyes, howled all his rage to the sky. Olaf, in tears, came to snuggle up to Sven, as if in the hope that he would wake up even though he knew it was too late now. Holding the crying Iduna in her arms, Anna came to kneel next to her husband, sharing his pain and sadness.  
_ "I'm sorry, my love ... I'm so sorry ..." she sighed.  
Suddenly Anna screamed in intense pain and almost fell on her side with her daughter, but Kristoff caught her in time. Olaf cried out in terror at what he saw. Anna was in great pain, an arrow piercing her shoulder and causing her to bleed. More than horrified, Kristoff turned to see two other enemy archers approaching and targeting them. Enraged by the loss of Sven and seeing his wife having been injured, Kristoff showed a more than scary face, bloodshot eyes. Screaming in anger, he threw his ice ax with all his might at one of the archers who received the weapon between his eyes, falling heavily back. The other archer was dumbfounded, but prepared to shoot his arrow directly at Kristoff.  
Suddenly a large shadow covered the archer, who looking up saw Mothra's huge swift form plunge upon him. The man screamed in fear, before being brutally crushed under the paws of the goddess who landed on the ground. Feeling Anna and her family in danger, Mothra let Rodan take care of Camazotz and come to the aid of the survivors. Miana and Maina then appeared on the goddess's back, waving to Kristoff and his group.  
_"Come quickly!" screamed the priestesses.  
Kristoff didn't want to leave Sven's body here, but knew he couldn't take it with them. He focused on Anna and Iduna, helping his wounded but still alive wife to come to Mothra, who, to prevent the enemy soldiers from approaching, summoned powerful searing rays of light, sweeping all around her. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Iduna ... all climbed on the back of the goddess, who could then fly high towards the sky and get as far as possible from the battlefield.  
However, as Mothra flew with all the survivors on his back, a horrific roar was heard not far behind.  
_"WARNING!" Kristoff yelled, pointing to something. They all watched with terror Camazotz emerging from the storm and starting to pursue Mothra through the clouds. Where was Rodan? Was he ...? Mothra wondered fearfully, but concentrated on trying to outrun her pursuer.  
On Mothra's back, Anna was moaning, her wound causing her a lot of pain, and Kristoff was holding her, doing anything to keep her awake. Iduna, crying, huddled up against her father and screamed in fear with Olaf at the sight of Camazotz not far behind. Miana and Maina were also worried, but managed to keep their cool.  
Several times Camazotz snapped his jaws violently, trying to bite Mothra, who dodged him each time. However, having been injured during the aerial combat, Mothra was losing speed and Camazotz was closing in second by second. The group of survivors could see the ghastly head of the giant bat approaching them, ready to devour them.  
Suddenly, a gigantic explosion of flames occurred in the storm above them, accompanied by a deafening and recognizable roar. Tearing and pushing aside the dark clouds in his path, Rodan, injured but still alive, emerged again with all his fury and struck Camazotz very violently from above, thus allowing Mothra to take the survivors to safety.  
_ "Rodan!" Olaf yelled hopefully.  
_ "Go on Rodan, kill him!" Kristoff added. The group of survivors then witnessed the fall of Rodan and Camazotz through the clouds.  
Clinging to each other and struggling with fangs and claws, Rodan and Camazotz were falling at high speed in the midst of the storm, getting closer and closer to the ground like two great meteorites. Beneath them were the great snow-capped mountains. In the middle of these mountains, Rodan spotted a large frozen lake and had an idea.  
Managing to gain the upper hand on his opponent, Rodan bit him deeply in the wing and tried to drag him down with him from the sky. Camazotz struggled with rage, suffering to see his wing torn. However, Camazotz reacted with violence and bit Rodan in his turn, in the neck. The firebird was in great pain, feeling its blood being sucked in, but wouldn't let go. Rodan then let the demon in him express itself. Unleashing all his power, he let his whole body cover with embers, then flames. Camazotz had to release his grip as he felt his jaw get atrociously burned by Rodan's skin.  
For Rodan, it was out of the question to give up now. Him, who had once been saved by that young Northuldra woman, Iduna. He hadn't been able to save her in return, but today he had allowed her daughter, Anna, to stay alive. His debt was now paid.  
Seeming to accept his fate, Rodan tightened his bite on Camazotz's wing, which roared more and more as his body was burned.  
Then, like meteorites falling from the sky, the two flying titans crashed forcefully into the frozen lake. The impact was so brutal that all the water in the lake was lifted into the air and the surrounding mountains trembled.  
From the sky, Mothra and the group of survivors had witnessed the fall. Anna, despite her injury, insisted, and even ordered Mothra to come down, so that they could rescue Rodan. The goddess chose to obey and began to descend towards the lake.

Finally arriving on the edge of the frozen lake, Anna and the others climbed down from Mothra's back and came closer. They then saw Rodan. The great firebird lay motionless, half-emerged in the water of the lake, its head resting on the shore. Camazotz was also lying, his body completely burned and his head torn from his body with Rodan's beak. Camazotz was dead.  
But no longer seeing Rodan move, Anna worried.  
_ "Rodan!" she screamed as she ran, clenching her teeth from the wound, towards the firebird. Kristoff followed her.  
Anna came to the giant head of Rodan, who still hadn't opened his eyes. Laying her hand on the titan's scaly skin, Anna tried to listen to the slightest sound of breathing ... but nothing ...  
_ "No ... Rodan, please, you can't die! Not yet!" begged Anna.  
Rodan felt himself leaving. Was he going to die for good this time? But as he felt his last strength leaving him, a voice reached him, deep in his mind. First, he thought he heard Iduna's voice, when she had saved him. Then, he managed to discern this voice better, and recognized Anna's. He almost felt like he was reliving a scene from his past.  
Anna, on her knees near the titan and supported by Kristoff, then regained hope when she heard a slight growl coming from Rodan. The firebird barely opened its yellow eyes and began to sit up in pain, feeling the effects of the impact. Everyone was relieved to see him still alive. Mothra approached her titan brother and expressed her joy with his shrill moans and with her head gently rubbed against Rodan. The firebird growled too, but rather tiredly, barely managing to stay on its feet.   
Although she was once scared of Rodan, Iduna II was showing joy this time seeing him alive, as she joined her parents and saw the great fire titan stand up.  
Anna and Rodan's gaze met for a moment. The princess thanked him with a smile and a nod. For a second, Rodan thought he recognized the same look and smile on her face that this young Northuldra woman had long ago.


	24. Together we Stand

Godzilla was starting to feel the effects of the many injuries he had received. Moreover, he had not been able to fully recover his strength after his fight against Kong. For his part, despite all his severe injuries, Shin didn't seem to show any signs of fatigue, as if he didn't feel the pain and continued to roar and growl with his mad gaze. Shin's body temperature was rising dangerously, his back rays exploding randomly. It was as if the mad titan was slowly losing control of himself as time went on. Godzilla growled in anger at such an abomination. This misshapen creature having been created from its own DNA was a real insult to the race of titans. He had to destroy it at all costs.  
Having to wait a few more seconds before he could spit out another stream of flame, having drawn too much into his energy, Godzilla rushed forward, fangs and claws ready, roaring with all his bestiality. The two Godzillas collided again, unleashing another shock wave. Godzilla bit Shin deeply on the throat, trying to pry his head off his body. Shin roared, struggling with fury. He managed to free himself and this time it was Shin who clawed and bit Godzilla several times, causing the King of the Monsters to take several steps back. Shin took advantage of his dominance of the fight to deliver a powerful blow of the tail that made Godzilla fall into the bay. Completely stunned by the blow, Godzilla groaned, but painfully felt Shin's massive, heavy foot land on his throat, locking him to the ground. Shin watched him, dominating him with all his stature and roared in triumph, before preparing to spit out a final ray that would pulverize Godzilla's head, too weakened to stand up. But Godzilla showed no fear, roaring at Shin in challenge. He wouldn't beg.  
Suddenly a powerful roar exploded and Kong appeared, leaping from the top of one of the destroyed cliffs, and with all his might, struck an ax in the back of Shin, who was destabilized and pushed aside, allowing Godzilla to free himself and regain some strength before getting up.  
Kong, more furious than ever, was now facing Shin who turned his attention to the giant gorilla, and intended to make him pay for his audacity. Shin wanted to spit out a new ray, but Kong threw down his ax with all his might, violently hitting one of Shin's legs which again lost his balance and fell half forward. Kong rushed at his weakened foe, grabbing him by the head and punching him several times in the skull and jaw, causing Shin to spit some blood.  
But Shin managed to come to his senses and savagely bit Kong on the nearest leg, causing him to roar in pain. Shin then began to heat up his jaw, starting to burn excruciatingly on Kong's leg, who was roaring more and more in pain as he tried to remove Shin's jaw. But the mad titan reacts immediately and with a force of the most supernatural, manages to lift Kong while holding him by the leg, and threw him. Kong crashed hard against one of the cliffs and was half buried under the rocks.  
The giant gorilla, half stunned by the shock, pushed some debris of rocks away from him, to see Shin approaching him, and about to finish him. Suddenly, Godzilla's blue flames erupted and hit Shin on the head and upper body, injuring him and forcing him back several feet. Godzilla had risen to his feet and spat with all his might, giving Kong time to get up.  
His body half burnt and smoking, Shin straightened up, now watching the two kings stand side by side. Kong rose to his feet, thanking Godzilla with a nod and the two now faced Shin, who although alone, showed no fear.

***********

The titans weren't the only ones continuing the fight. In the throne room of Arendelle Castle, another duel had begun, the outcome of which would also determine the future.  
Carried away by her anger, Elsa had thrown forward, armed with two ice swords she had created from her powers. Ravenna, also armed with a sword, openly continued to laugh and provoke her opponent. The blades clashed violently, echoing the shocks in the room. So far, neither of the fighters managed to gain the upper hand, each blocking or avoiding the other's attacks. While fighting with their weapons, the two queens let their magic manifest openly. All around them, ice and darkness struggled, causing more damage to the room. The only witnesses of the fight were the paintings on the walls of the hall, depicting portraits of the royal family of Arendelle, whose lifeless eyes seemed to contemplate the duel.  
_ "I conquered death, fool!" Ravenna sneered madly as she continued to try and hit Elsa with her blade. "I'm the only one who did! She tries again and again ... It took decades to achieve this result, but my patience has paid off! Now I can't be beaten anymore! I'm the only true queen! And you are nothing but a vestige of a extinct race, which deserves no consideration! You are weak! Weak! WEAK! "  
Elsa tried to ignore the abominations uttered by the evil queen and continued to defend herself as much as possible. But suddenly Ravenna managed to claw her shoulder with her little steel claws at her fingertips. Elsa gritted her teeth, seeing small streaks of blood running down her skin. Ravenna then brought her bloody fingers to her mouth and tasted Elsa's blood.  
_ "Hmmm, royal blood is the most sketchy of nectars ..." she said slyly. What a monster, thought Elsa, who froze her wound a bit to keep it from bleeding, but was in great pain doing so.  
Elsa then summoned rows of stalactites which she hurled at her enemy. Ravenna, openly mocking, summoned before her a veritable wall of shadows which stopped the projectiles which shattered into pieces. Elsa however took the opportunity to leap forward and try to strike her with her ice swords, but Ravenna blocked with her own blade.  
_ "What you don't know is that I am a new hope!" Elsa yelled at her with determination.  
_ "A new hope, how beautiful!" Ravenna scoffed. Elsa had been carried away by his eagerness, however, and let her guard down. With her other free hand, Ravenna summoned a small dagger which she used to stab Elsa in the ribs. The young Queen of Arendelle gasped in pain at the feel of steel piercing her flesh and stepped back, resting her reddened hand on her bleeding wound. The pain was excruciating, and once again Ravenna came to taste the blood on the dagger.  
Elsa looked weak from her wound and was struggling not to pass out from the pain. Ravenna walked confidently to finish her off. But suddenly, a column of water arose like a real projectile and hit Ravenna who was pushed back against a wall. Elsa then turned her attention to the origin of this water. Moana had just arrived through the large hole in the wall of the room, her spear in hand and walked towards Elsa, seeing her injured.  
_ "Elsa? Are you okay?" Moana asked worriedly.  
"This ... it's nothing ..." Elsa replied, freezing her wound again. "How are the others?"  
_ "They are fine! Anna and Iduna are alive and safe with the others." Moana told her to reassure her. At the mention of Anna and Iduna, Elsa was very surprised but reassured. She felt stupid for having believed that lie from Ravenna and that bloody pendant that had made her lose her means. Elsa and Moana could not speak for long however, Ravenna standing up, slightly annoyed by this surprise intervention.  
_ "Ah, two now. A fake queen and a savage? Interesting. But don't think your numerical superiority will change anything. Victory is already mine." Ravenna said.  
_ "So come and take it!" Moana growled, taking a fighting stance and glaring at Ravenna. Faced with this defiant response from this unknown woman in tribal dress, Ravenna smiled cruelly and jumped towards her. Spear and sword clashed against each other and Moana managed to grab the Queen of Tabor's attention, while Elsa tried to regain some strength out of the way.   
With her agility and quick movements, Moana was managing to dodge Ravenna's attacks for now while trying to throw her spear blows. But the Queen of Tabor was once again proving untouchable, managing to easily block or dodge the blows, almost as if sensing them in advance.  
On the side, Elsa was gathering strength, resisting the pain of her injuries as best she could. His gaze was then drawn through the breach in the wall of the room, overlooking the bay of the fjord. She could then see with anxiety the clash between Godzilla and Kong, who had joined forces against Shin. The latter, despite being alone, demonstrated an abnormal resistance and managed to resist the two kings despite all their power. Elsa's gaze was then lost on the city of Arendelle and the fjord, which once again was nothing but ruins, flames and desolation. Bodies of soldiers and civilians lay on the ground. In the hills outside the city, the fighting had ceased, with Tabor's soldiers visibly choosing to flee. The soldiers of Arendelle and the surviving Northuldras had also left for safety. Towards the other titans, the fight was also over. Scunner, Raiju, and Shrikethorn had all been defeated, and Muto and Scylla, unfortunately, did not make it out alive. Behemoth and Methuselah were still alive, but badly injured and unable to move anymore.  
Elsa's gaze then returned to the last three titans still standing in the bay. The King of Monsters and the King of Skull Island, fighting together the King of Abomination in the midst of this hellish storm, relentless earthquakes and devastated kingdom. A real vision of the end of the world.  
Ignoring her distress, Elsa clenched her fists and returned her attention to the duel that concerned her. Summoning a new Ice Sword, she got to her feet and rushed as fast as possible to aid Moana in the fight.

************ 

In the bay, Godzilla and Kong were breathing heavily, feeling the effects of all their injuries. In front of them, Shin, still as demented as ever, was starting to show some rather worrying signs. Gradually, his body began to heat up and smoke and become covered with luminescent veins. Shin was shaking and growling. Godzilla and Kong could feel all the inordinate, ever-increasing power in their enemy's body. They then guessed. Having been created from dark magic and mutating, and having suffered a tremendous amount of damage accentuating his anger, Shin's body had become completely unstable, and he was willingly allowing this instability to grow inside him. In no time, he would turn into a real giant bomb that could wipe out half the planet. They absolutely had to stop him before he purposely blew himself up.   
Godzilla and Kong, teaming up, rushed at Shin. The latter roared with rage and let his back rays explode once again. Godzilla and Kong were hit hard, sustaining further burns and causing them to recoil and wobble.   
Shin then opened his mouth, concentrating a new blast of flame. Seeing him do it, Godzilla straightened up in pain, and he too, inhaled hard to spit out new blue flames. In unison, the two Godzillas spat out their respective flames with all their might. The two beams collided in a shock wave that shook the entire bay. Neither backed away or flinched, maintaining their beam as much as possible.  
However, Godzilla's diversion had worked. Too focused to spit out his flames, Shin didn't see Kong coming from the side. The big gorilla leaped forward and with all his might, with his big ax, landed a brutal blow in Shin's throat. Blood spurted out, as Shin's neck was half severed by the edge of the weapon. Breathlessly, Shin began to wobble more and more, however, landing another tail swipe at Kong's chest which was pushed back.  
Still alive despite his half-decapitated head, Shin then planned to unleash all his accumulated power and detonate it. But Godzilla, with a final roar, intervened, striking with his tail with all his might, which ended up beheading Shin and making his head fly out of his body. Shin's decapitated and bloodied head fell into the bay, while the body, at first motionless, began to wobble and collapsed heavily in the bay, at the feet of Godzilla and Kong, who after a most difficult fight, had managed to put an end to the threat of this abomination.

*********** 

In the throne room, and not suspecting what had just happened in the bay, the three women continued the fight tirelessly. Despite their teamwork, Elsa and Moana failed to weaken Ravenna.  
_ "She's way too strong ..." Moana gasped while defending herself.  
Then Ravenna, visibly tired from this fight which had lasted too long, used her magic to take Elsa and Moana by the throat, by telekinesis, and lifted them off the ground. Half strangled, the two women struggled.  
_ "You defended yourself well, ladies. But I am invincible and there is no point in trying your luck!" Ravenna hissed between her teeth. Still by telekinesis, Ravenna then levitated a dagger which she used to stab the ribs of Moana, who could not defend herself. Moana screamed in pain, seeing her blood flow.  
_ "NO! LEAVE HER!" Elsa screamed, struggling, still gripped by the magic of the Queen of Tabor. Moana was crying from the pain, and Ravenna reveled in it. Faced with Elsa's anger, Ravenna then propelled Moana against a wall, and focused on her. The woman from Motunui Island fell heavily to the ground, seeming not to move.  
_ "If you insist, then I'll have fun with you first." Ravenna sneered, coming up to Elsa while keeping her under her power. With her clawed fingers, Ravenna stroked Elsa's cheek.  
_ "Such beauty and such power ... what a waste ... we could both have been like sisters ..." Ravenna said.  
_"Rather die!" Elsa replied firmly, looking her with defiant in the eye. Ravenna gave a sadistic smile, seeming to enjoy this. Laying her hands on Elsa's cheeks, Ravenna put her sly lips on hers, almost kissing her as she bit her lip. Elsa turned her head, not accepting the morbid kiss at all. Ravenna, she licked her lips again. Then, by telekinesis, she forced Elsa to kneel in front of her, completely at her mercy.  
_ "As you wish ..." Ravenna said, bringing up a new sword and preparing to execute the Queen of Arendelle. "... it's time to end this adventure."  
Ravenna raised the sword above his head, ready to behead Elsa. But suddenly Ravenna gasped in sudden pain and wobbled forward, the tip of a spear sharply piercing her right shoulder from behind. Across the room, Moana had crawled to the floor, very hard, and struggling with pain and exhaustion, had managed to throw her spear at the Queen of Tabor.  
_ "W ... What?" Ravenna hissed, suffering and weakened by the attack, seeing her blood flow. Elsa, freed from telekinesis, was able to stand up, and with all her might, pierced Ravenna in the heart with her ice sword. Ravenna froze in a silent cry and her eyes wide, the blade of ice staining with her blood.  
_ "Your reign of terror ends here!" Elsa confirmed fiercely, looking her straight in the eye. However, the Queen of Tabor darkens, brutally grabbing Elsa by the shoulder.  
_ "I'm dying ... but you will all come with me!" growled the queen of Tabor in her blood. With her hand, the evil queen concentrated a final magic, concentrating in a sort of moving dark sphere, which she threw with all her might. The black sphere flew through the breach and moved away outside, to the north.  
After casting this magical sphere, Ravenna breathed her last, collapsing back onto the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Her blade of bloodied ice in hand, Elsa was breathing exhaustedly and had to lean against a wall to keep from falling. She then heard Moana's moans at the back of the room, who was coughing heavily and suffering from his injury. Dropping her ice blade, Elsa rushed over to help her, freezing her wound to block the bleeding and help her up, supporting her by the shoulder.  
_ "Is it ... is it over?" Moana asked, managing to stay conscious.  
_ "I don't think so ..." Elsa answered sincerely with fear, and with reason.

During this time, the dark sphere launched by Ravenna before her death had continued to fly at very high speed across plains, hills, forests and mountains, until reaching the target location. Gaining even more speed, the sphere crashed violently against the wall of the barrage of the Enchanted Forest. The explosion was such that the wall of the dam cracked more and more and finally gave way, releasing a real tsunami which began to sweep everything in its path and spread at great speed.

In Arendelle, the battle had finally ended. Queen Ravenna and her abominable titan, Shin, were no more. Not having escaped unscathed from their fight and supporting each other, Elsa and Moana had crossed the ruins of the city to come to the side of the quays, where their two kings were waiting for them. Godzilla and Kong, also very marked by the confrontation but still alive, saw with relief the two women still alive and leaned towards them.  
Kong put his hand on the floor, allowing Moana to step on it. Kong brought his hand to his head, allowing Moana to come and snuggle up to his muzzle in a big hug. Elsa did the same, coming to snuggle up against the large muzzle of Godzilla, who purred relieved to see her still alive.  
But the reunion was short-lived. All four suddenly felt the ground start to shake more and more, and a very powerful noise coming closer and closer. Godzilla and Kong felt it even more, and their eyes darkening, turned to look.   
Godzilla, Elsa, Kong and Moana then contemplated with surprise and horror the arrival of a gigantic wave of water, destroying everything in its path and rushing straight towards them. Elsa then remembered the dam in the forest, and what Ravenna had done before she died. So that was it. This witch had destroyed the dam. If nothing was done, the whole country would be completely submerged under water.  
_ "We have to stop it, all together!" Elsa said, to which the other three agreed without hesitation. Elsa climbed to the top of Godzilla's head as Kong put Moana on his shoulder. The wave, several hundred meters high, approached even closer, passing the entrance to the fjord.  
_"NOW!" ordered Elsa, who with all her might held out her hands, releasing icy thrusts. Godzilla inhaled and spat out his blue flames with all his might. Moana used her bond with the water to try to hold it back as much as possible and prevent it. Kong roared and used his ax to block and contain the wave. But despite their combined strength, the wave was pulling them back little by little, very slowly, but surely. They would not be able to last forever. Their fights had weakened them too much.  
_ "Don't ... weaken ..." Elsa moaned, feeling her strength diminish dangerously. Godzilla continued to spew his flames as much as possible, accentuating their power even more, but surely couldn't do it for long.  
_ "I ... I will not be able to hold out ..." Moana sighed at the end of her strength. Kong roared furiously and with all his weight, desperately continued to press against the wave to push it back.  
Suddenly, two new roars were heard in the sky, catching their attention. All four then regained hope at the unexpected and providential sight of Rodan and Mothra descending at high speed from the sky towards them. Anna rode Rodan, and the two twin priestesses, Miana and Maina, rode Mothra.  
_ "Let's go!" Anna ordered forcefully, pointing at the giant wave with her finger. Rodan roared enthusiastically and with very beating wings, unleashed violent shock waves against the giant wave, managing to stop it a little longer. Mothra also spread her wings, causing them to glow with their maximum power and raining sunlight. Together, humans and titans were joining forces and managing to hold back the tidal wave. From the cliffs, Kristoff, Iduna II, Olaf and all the survivors watched this spectacle with the greatest amazement. Grand Pabbie and the trolls had come, also witnessing this final fight.  
On top of Godzilla's head, Elsa looked around, seeing with pride and hope the four primordial titans, all gathered and united and unleashing their divine power. Elsa then felt it invade her body. This united power which manifested itself, emanating from the four titans and which strengthened it. She was the fifth titan, the bridge between the two worlds, the balance between humans and titans ... she could do it!  
Concentrating all this new power that had invaded her, Elsa spread her arms, summoning a power that manifested like a gigantic ice star materializing as a barrier against the wave, and stopping it completely.   
Seeing the Fifth Element do its work as intended, the Four Primal Titans could now deliver the final blow. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Kong ... all roared in unison and unleashed their powers one last time against the giant wave, which before the outburst of force, could only be pushed back and little by little calmed down and fell back. The water gradually regained its calm.  
Standing in the peaceful bay again, but completely exhausted from these efforts, the four titans gazed with some pride at what they had just accomplished. Elsa, too, managed to regain her smile. This time it was over ... they had won.


	25. Long Live the Queen

Once again, the kingdom of Arendelle had survived the worst, but had been hit hard. Once again, the royal city was reduced to a state of ruins engulfed in ash and smoke. Accompanied by the few soldiers who managed to survive this apocalypse, the population of Arendelle returned to the midst of destroyed houses, devastated streets and in the distance, the half-collapsed castle. The lifeless bodies of soldiers from Tabor, Arendelle, and Northuldras warriors lay everywhere. But also, several corpses of titans were present.  
But the people were speechless at the sight that presented itself to them. Returning to the destroyed docks of the city's harbor, Godzilla slowly leaned in, letting Elsa descend from his muzzle and set foot on solid ground. Alongside Godzilla, Kong did the same, gently resting his hand on the ground to allow Moana to descend. The Queen of Arendelle and the Chief of the Island of Motunui looked at each other, fatigue showing on their faces, but also renewed hope after such a victory.  
_ "Thank you ..." said Elsa.  
_ "No ... thank you ..." Moana answered frankly.  
The recognizable and powerful roars of Mothra and Rodan were heard, and the two flying titans came in from the air, circling several large circles before they could land on the ground. Mothra leaned down, flapping her wings and let down the two young priestesses who Elsa immediately recognized and smiled to see them again. Miana and Maina came up to the queen and greeted her with respect, bowing.  
Rodan had also landed and Elsa saw Anna, although injured in the shoulder but still strong, slowly descend from the giant fire bird. Once her foot was on the ground, Anna gently patted the tip of Rodan's muzzle, thanking him once again.  
Seeing her sister still alive, Elsa couldn't hold back her relief and ran to her. The two young women, letting tears of joy flow, hugged each other tightly. For his part, Godzilla looked at each of the other titans: Kong, Mothra and Rodan, and thanked them with a nod. Without them, he would never have been able to win. Behemoth and Methuselah, though wounded, also reached the King of the Titans, bowing before him. Godzilla greeted them as well, thanking them for their dedication and for fighting for him. Scylla and Muto having given their lives, Godzilla knew their sacrifice had not been in vain, like all those who had died before them. This war had cost so much, both titans and humans ... but this time, it was well and truly over.  
Elsa and Anna continued to hug each other for long seconds.  
_ "This time, I thought it was really the end ..." Anna sighed in tears "... I thought I would never see you again."  
_ "You would have done the same for me, I know." Elsa replied with a smile, wiping Anna's tears with her fingertips.  
_"Mom!" Then came the voice of little Iduna, who ran to Anna, who hugged her, hugging her also with strength and love. Iduna was followed by Kristoff and Olaf, who were also more than relieved to see Elsa alive. Arendelle's soldiers and the surviving Northuldras arrived with the population of Arendelle and the Stone Trolls, all seeing the city and castle in ruins. The inhabitants also showed repressed anger and fear towards the titans, not daring to approach them. Godzilla felt all their anger towards him and his ilk. And in a way, he didn't want to blame them. He would get over it, as always, knowing that he had done his duty.  
From the docks, the flagship of the French fleet, badly damaged, acosta. Belle and Prince Adam got off the ship, escorted by the soldiers who survived the battle. Elsa thanked them for their support during this war.  
But although the victory had been achieved, it was not without consequences ... the losses had been very numerous ... many of Arendelle's soldiers and Northuldras warriors had perished ... Scylla, Muto, the Lieutenant Mattias, Chief Northuldra Yelena, Sven ... very painful losses, but consequences of this conflict which had lasted too long …   
The lifeless bodies were all gathered in rows, all covered with sheets. Elsa gathered all the people around, so that all could pay a last homage to these brave souls who had sacrificed themselves for the common good. Kristoff and Olaf were the hardest hit by Sven's death, but Elsa and Anna were with them to comfort them as much as possible. When the time came, a dignified funeral would be held for everyone who had sacrificed their lives in this final battle. At Honeymaren's request, Yelena's body would be brought back to the Enchanted Forest, to be buried there in the tomb of the Northuldra, among the other chiefs. Lieutenant Mattias would be buried with dignity in the vault of Arendelle. Scylla and Muto will be buried alongside King Caesar and Zilla, at the titan cemetery at the foot of the mountains. For Sven, Kristoff decided to bury him on a hill bordering the waters of the fjord. In remembrance of his oldest friend, Kristoff stayed alone by the grave for several minutes, and spoke of his happiest memories again, as if Sven was still there to listen. This sight had hurt Anna enormously, but she had respected her husband's wish.  
A little later, the Queen Elsa called for a private assembly, outside of Arendelle. Only her closest allies were invited to this meeting.  
Intrigued by Elsa's request, who had not wanted to say more, Anna, accompanied by Olaf and Kristoff arrived at the designated place of the meeting: the top of the hill where stood, high and silent, the two engraved and tall stones constituting the tombs of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. A light drizzle had risen over the area dominated by a gray cloudy sky obscuring the sun.  
Anna, holding her daughter in her arms, Kristoff and Olaf arrived, and could see that they were apparently the last to arrive for the assembly. In front of the tombstones stood Elsa, in her immaculate white dress and wearing on her head the queen tiara. Beside her was the dark-skinned, wavy-haired woman, Moana, warmer dressed to better endure the Norwegian climate. Princess Belle and Prince Adam of France were also present alongside the Queen of Arendelle. A little to the side were the two twin priestesses, Maina and Miana. Honeymaren had also come, and had since been appointed as the new leader of the Northuldra, wearing Yelena's necklace as a symbolic status.  
But humans weren't the only ones invited to this meeting. The gods were too. Godzilla. Mothra. Rodan and Kong. The four primordial titans were there, standing in silence, as if waiting for something. Their imposing, overwhelming gazes gazed at every human, like supreme judges awaiting a verdict.  
As she walked towards this assembly, Anna could feel it ... there was a curious atmosphere ... and Elsa looked so serious, not smiling and looking at her sister like that ...  
_ "Elsa… what's going on? Why did you absolutely want to get us all here?" Anna asked, a little nervous. The queen then advanced several steps, until the middle of the assembly, in the sight of all. Godzilla, Kong, Mothra and Rodan, each standing on one side and thus forming a square around the humans, still waited without doing anything.  
_ "If I made you come here in this symbolic place, it is for a very specific reason ... because my friends, in a few moments, the history of Arendelle will change ..." announced Elsa. These words intrigued everyone. After speaking, Elsa turned her gaze and gently extended her hand to Anna, inviting her to join her in the center.  
_ "Anna ... come to me." Elsa asked calmly. Although puzzled, Anna confided Iduna to Kristoff and obeyed, coming up to Elsa.  
Moana, Honeymaren, the Twin Priestesses, Belle and Adam ... all also remained very serious and silent.  
_ "On your knees ..." Elsa asked then, still very calm and serious. Anna was more and more confused by this behavior, but preferred to obey and put one, then her two knees in the grass. Elsa then turned to Moana, who in turn stepped forward and gave her something ... an Arendelle's sword, made of steel and with a beautifully forged cross-shaped pommel. Elsa then took her queen's tiara and placed it delicately on Anna's head, the latter remaining stunned in silence. Standing to the side, Kristoff, Iduna and Olaf watched without understanding. Elsa, holding the sword firmly, spoke forcefully so that all could hear her.  
_ "It is here, at the top of this hill, centuries ago, that the great viking, Ragnar Lothbrok, founded the kingdom and the dynasty of Arendelle ... here he was crowned the first king of Norway , and it is also here that he was cremated on a pyre after a long and prosperous reign ... here too are buried his descendants, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna I … But this hill is not only a place of eternal rest, but also of birth ... here were crowned several kings and queens in the long history of the kingdom ... thus, me Elsa, proclaim here, in the eyes of the gods and men, the coronation and birth of Queen Anna of Arendelle, daughter of Agnarr and Iduna and descendant of Ragnar!"  
Anna gasped in amazement at the words that made her heart leap high in her chest. Kristoff and Olaf were also speechless. Elsa then lowered the sword onto each of Anna's shoulders, as the official sacrament of her new title. After crowning Anna as the new queen, Elsa pulled back, inviting her to stand up and bowed to her. Moana, Honeymaren, the priestesses, Belle and Adam all bowed too.  
_ "Long live Queen Anna!" they all said.   
And in their own way, Godzilla, Kong, Mothra and Rodan also expressed their agreement, with powerful roars up to the sky and echoing throughout the area.  
Anna did not know how to react or what to say and stood there, frozen in her amazement, as Kristoff, Iduna II and Olaf joined her. The little girl was ecstatic with all her might to see her crowned queen and wanted to touch the tiara with her fingers. In turn, Anna was congratulated by the members of the assembly, but could hardly hear their words as she was shaken by the news. Then finally, it was Elsa's turn to stand in front of her.  
_ "But ... but Elsa ... why did you do that? You're the queen, not me." Anna asked still in shock. Elsa smiled tenderly at him and came to take his cheeks in her hands.  
_ "Now it's you. I can't keep my title as Queen of Arendelle."  
_ "But tell me why!" Anna insisted. Elsa became more serious again and turned her gaze to Godzilla, who was also looking at her and seemed to give her a slight nod.  
_ "Anna ... understand me ... the threat of destroyer titans has been defeated, but ... I have other obligations now ..." Elsa explained, pointing to the titans. "although victory is ours, this fight has also demonstrated a sad truth ... humans and titans are not yet ready to peacefully cohabited ... not yet ... and now being the fifth titan ... I must now go with them, me too ... "  
Anna gasped again at the announcement, and Elsa made it clear to her that she was really sorry and in pain to tell him that.  
_ "No ... no ... no, no, no! You ... you can't leave! I refuse!" Anna said, shaking her head in denial.  
_ "I have to, Anna ..." Elsa insisted in her turn, torn "... after what has just happened, the other leaders of our world will never accept that a titan reigns at the head of a human kingdom ... it is better for everyone that I go ... have no fear, I will not be alone."  
Elsa looked over to Godzilla who was still waiting.  
_"No!" Anna cried, tears emerging from her eyes. "I refuse to let you go! As queen, I order you to stay!"  
Elsa smiled tenderly to see that the barely crowned Anna was already giving her first order. But unfortunately, she couldn't respect him. As the fifth primordial titan and goddess of balance, Elsa could no longer mind the affairs of a human realm. Her duty was now elsewhere and far greater than anything she could have imagined.  
Anna, knowing that she couldn't hold Elsa back, finally gave in and with her head bowed, shed all the tears from her body. Elsa gently rested her forehead against hers and let her cry to lighten her heart. The two sisters, not related by blood but by love, hugged then with force and Elsa kissed her sister with love on the forehead. Kristoff, Iduna II and Olaf, also sad to see Elsa leave, but respecting her decision, also came to embrace her. Kristoff promised Elsa that he would take care of Anna, and she thanked him for that, trusting him completely.  
Elsa joined Moana who was about to return to Kong who was also waiting.  
_ "What are you going to do now?" Elsa asked.  
_ "Return home, to my family and my people ... and tell our story to all ..." said Moana, who then held out her hand to Elsa. "Farewell, Elsa ... it was an honor to meet you."  
Elsa smiles and grabs Moana's hand in hers tightly.  
_ "All the honor was mine, Moana."  
Elsa looked up at Kong, and with a respectful nod, greeted him and said goodbye. The giant gorilla returned his salute and smacked his giant fist on his chest.  
Anna, now the new queen of Arendelle, and surrounded by her husband, her daughter and her closest allies, then in tears, witnessed the departure of the titans ...  
Rodan roared powerfully, soaring, making several arcs in the sky before moving away towards the west and gradually disappearing into the sea of clouds. Mothra too flew away with power and elegance, carrying the twin priestesses on her back, and returning to their homeland. Thanks to her unique connection to the ocean, Moana was once again able to push the waters aside, which gradually formed a path for Kong to walk on dry ground. The giant gorilla, the daughter of the islands on his shoulder, gradually moved away from the fjord, for a long journey back to the Motunui archipelago.  
Godzilla was the last of the titans to leave. After a last roar, the great king of the monsters gradually sank into the waters of the fjord, preparing to swim out to sea and leaving only his back and spines protruding. Holding onto one of the monster's backbones, Elsa gave one last look to Anna and the others, smiling at them and greeting them one last time as she slowly drifted away from her family and her kingdom, towards this new world that was now hers.


	26. The Story Ends and Life Goes On

Shortly after the battle and the coronation of Queen Anna, Princess Belle and Prince Adam returned to the Kingdom of France with what was left of their surviving fleet and troops. Once back in the country, the couple did not fail to praise the tales of what had happened, especially the titans who had made this world survive. Unfortunately, many people did not greet the news with enthusiasm, and many remained convinced that the titans posed a threat. But despite these hostilities, Belle and Adam continued to show their support for Arendelle and the titans.  
The Northuldra returned to their enchanted forest to continue living there in peace, under the protection of the titans Behemoth and Methuselah. Honeymaren, the new leader, formed a solid alliance with Queen Anna of Arendelle, the two women thus ending a rivalry born out of the deceit of a closed-minded and overconfident king.  
Moana returned to the island of Motunui and was welcomed there like a true legend and lived there peaceful days alongside her parents. She later married Maui, and had several children with him. Kong, meanwhile, returned to Skull Island to continue to reign there and ensure that nothing would disturb the balance of this island of which he was the guardian. From time to time, Moana and Maui would come to visit the King of Skull Island, and this Moana did for the rest of her life. Once too old and feeling that she had come to the end of her life, Moana asked to return one last time to Skull Island, to see Kong again. Motunui's leader died peacefully shortly after her arrival, in the hand of Kong, who despite the pain of seeing her leave, accepted this reality of life. Kong deposited Moana's body in the sea, and the ocean transformed the body into water which merged with the element and became one with it.   
Shortly after her coronation, Anna made Kristoff her king in an official ceremony. The couple's reign was long and prosperous, and they had a second child, a son they named Sven, in homage to the late friend of the young king. However, their reign was also sometimes clouded by the violent tensions prevailing between several kingdoms, in particular those which proclaimed loud and clear their hostility towards the titans and accused the other countries of traitors and heretics. However, no titan was seen for a very long time, as if they were completely gone ... Although happy in her family life, Anna waited the whole time, looking out to the ocean every day in the hope of 'a sign, but Elsa and Godzilla never reappeared ... life went by, little by little, and although it may be long and peaceful, life, one day, must end …

Decades and decades had passed. Life had followed its path, as always. During all these years, the kingdom of Arendelle had prospered, its capital and its castle having been rebuilt.  
It was a calm and silent spring night. Arendelle was emerging from a harsh winter and finally, the beautiful weather had returned. But despite the mild climate and the peace of the night, this evening was imbued with an atmosphere of the end ... a page would soon be definitively turned in the history of Arendelle, and for several lives marked by an incredible destiny. ...  
Anna was lying in her royal bed ... to tell the truth, she had hardly been able to get up today ... the reason was her age ... indeed, old age, cruel but natural, was doing his work ... her once red and flaming hair had turned gray ... the wrinkles covered her face and her eyes showed great exhaustion … The room plunged into semi-darkness, lit by a simple candle, the old queen calmly listened to the wind blowing against the window. Her tired gaze fell for a moment on the empty spot of the bed right next to her. The place occupied by her husband, Kristoff, until his death. It was a year ago, to the day, Anna remembered. Kristoff had lived a long time, and had done everything to be a good king, until he fell asleep one night, never to wake up, carried away by old age. Anna had suffered and cried that day, like the whole kingdom, but had accepted this fatality which one day strikes all humans. Only the gods could taste immortality, and this, Anna knew better than anyone, having witnessed it several times …  
_ "Anna? ..."  
A small, familiar voice was heard and Anna smiled as she looked away. Olaf was standing in the doorway. With him was Prince Sven and Princess Iduna II, both now young adults and heirs to the kingdom. Anna smiled at them all and invited them in, unable to sleep. Olaf, who as a snowman suffered no damage from the time at all, walked over and smiled at Anna, coming over to her. Sven and Iduna arrived, sitting around their mother who was happy to see them all with her.  
_ "How are you feeling, mother?" asked Sven, a strong and tough young man, but nonetheless touched by his mother's health.  
_ "I feel ... in peace, Sven ... freed from the huge weight of life..." Anna replied calmly.   
Sven gritted his teeth, as if to stay proud and not show his sadness. Olaf was sad too, guessing what was coming soon. Iduna couldn't hold back her tears and came over to hug her mother.  
_ "Mother, no ... you can't leave us ... please..." Iduna cried, her face buried in Anna's shoulder, who although sad too, was smiling and stroking her daughter's hair.  
_ "So is life, Iduna ..." said Anna "that's what makes her so precious, precisely ... that's why I don't regret anything ... all these years will have been the most beautiful of my life, and I'm happy to know that Arendelle will be safe with you ..."  
_ "We'll do our best, mother, I swear ... you'll be proud of us, as well as father ..." Sven said sincerely, coming to hug his mother too. Olaf joined in the hug.  
_ "We love you, mother ... we will love you always ..." said Iduna.  
_ "I love you too, my loves ..." replied Anna.  
_ "Anna ... by the way ... someone else would like ... to say ... goodbye ... you think you can get up, just this once?" Olaf asked, struggling to speak despite the sadness.  
_ "Of course ..." Anna replied.

Warmly dressed and supported by Olaf and her two children, Anna walked under the spring night, leaving the courtyard and the city, admiring all the grandeur and splendor of the moonlit fjord, and reaching the top of the hill or were the tombs of Agnarr and Iduna I, but also the tomb of King Kristoff, buried a year earlier.  
At the top of the hill, Anna then smiled at a sight she never thought she saw again.  
Elsa ... she was there. Her free silver hair, her divine shiny white dress ... nothing has changed in her, not even her face. She had remained the young and beautiful woman she was all this time. This didn't really surprise Anna. Having become a primordial titan in her own right, Elsa now enjoyed the gift of immortality, like them.  
Still supported by Olaf and her children, Anna approached Elsa, and the two sisters looked each other in the eyes, with a smile.  
_ "I might think it's a dream, but I know it's not a ... good evening, Elsa ..." said Anna.  
_ "Good evening, Anna ..." said the young titan woman. The two women embraced tenderly with love, after so long without seeing each other again. Anna could have chosen to lecture Elsa about it, but didn't want to ruin this reunion.   
_ "I'm afraid, Elsa, that you're coming a little late ..." said Anna without anger "... as you see, life seems to have made its time with me ..."  
_ "I know ..." said Elsa in turn, sad, but having obviously already accepted this reality, as hard as it is. "That's why I came ... and not alone ..."  
From the water of the fjord then slowly rose a large and imposing shape, which all recognized without problem. The giant body dripping with water, Godzilla came to dry land, shaking the ground beneath his feet, and leaned towards the group of humans. He hadn't changed at all, too, but after all, several decades were just the blink of an eye in a god's life.  
The king of the monsters' golden eye met Anna's, and the old queen, supported by Elsa, approached and came to rest her wrinkled hand on the scaly skin of the titan's muzzle.  
_ "Good to see you again, Godzilla ... and thank you for taking care of all of us, especially Elsa ..." Anna said with a tearful tear. Godzilla gave a deep, friendly growl, as if responding to the queen. Elsa, in turn, approached and placed a kiss on Godzilla's muzzle.  
Surrounded by all, Anna felt even more peaceful now. She admired, one last time, all that was around her ... the hills, the forest and the mountains of the fjord, the city and the castle of Arendelle ... the night sky and its sea of stars, and her moon so beautiful and radiant ...  
Anna came and sat down on the soft grass of the hill by the gravestones. Elsa also sits down, and allows her sister to come and rest her head on her lap. Sven, Iduna II and Olaf came to sit around her. Godzilla hunched over the humans.  
_ "Elsa ... do you remember the first time we saw Godzilla?" Anna asked, gazing at the titan.  
_ "How could I forget?" Elsa laughs softly, stroking her sister's hair. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life ... who would have believed where all of this would take us ..."  
Anna agreed with her. Arendelle's family had always been linked to the titans, and it was Elsa and Anna who were appointed to revive this buried secret.  
Olaf had been very silent from the start, as though lost in thought, then looked up, seeming to have made a decision.  
_ "Elsa ... if you will allow it ... I would like you to melt me, for good ..." asked the snowman timidly and sadly. This request surprised everyone.  
_ "Olaf ... you ... why are you asking such a thing?" Elsa asked.  
_ "Understand me ..." said Olaf, decided "... Sven is no longer there. Kristoff is no longer there. And, with your permission, I would like to be able to join them, to welcome Anna all together."  
Elsa, Anna, Iduna II and Sven were all touched by this request. Although reluctant at first, Elsa agreed to respect her friend's last wish. Olaf thanked her and came to everyone for a last hug.  
_ "Farewell Olaf ... thank you for everything you represented for us ..." Elsa said to him with sadness but acceptance.  
_ "I will be with you soon, Olaf ... I promise ..." Anna said in turn during the hug.  
_ "Some people are worth melting for ... and I'm more than happy now ... goodnight to all of you..." Olaf said with a calm smile. Then, with a modest wave of her hand, Elsa put an end to the magic that kept the snowman alive. Slowly, Olaf closed his eyes, as if falling asleep, and little by little, his body turned into flakes, little by little scattered and blown away in the wind. Elsa, Anna, Godzilla, Iduna and Sven watched the snowflakes disappear into the sky, knowing that now their friend Olaf would meet his friends in the other world.  
Suddenly, Anna gradually felt a great fatigue take hold of her ... she had more and more difficulty keeping her eyes open ... all her strength had abandoned her ...  
_ "I think ... the time has come ..." she sighed, having more and more difficulty speaking. Everyone dreaded this moment, but finally had to accept it. In a last effort, Anna held out her hand and Elsa, Iduna and Sven came to take it, all together. Godzilla pulled his huge head a little closer, his muzzle only three feet from the group. Elsa came to place her other hand on the titan's muzzle, to stroke it.  
_ "I could not have hoped for better ..." said Anna very gently "... to be reunited with you, one last time ... my heart is filled ..."  
With tears in their eyes, Elsa, Iduna and Sven listened to the queen. Godzilla was listening but not crying, but could feel Elsa's pain.  
Anna turned her gaze to Elsa. Then the two sisters, smiling at each other, slowly began to sing together, a song that had marked their lives.  
_"When the northwind  
Meets the sea  
There's a giant  
Tall and lonely

Sleep, my darling  
Don't be afraid  
As your guardian is watching

In the waters  
Deep and true  
Lie the true king  
Fighting to protect you

Dive down deep  
You're not alone  
Listen his song  
Into your sleep…"

Anna's voice grew weaker and weaker and she closed her eyes. Elsa then felt her sister's hand loosen little by little from hers and distinctly heard, a last very discreet breath escaping from her smiling mouth. Elsa's heart sank and tears flowed. Sven and Iduna also guessed what had just happened. Godzilla had sensed it too, his gaze growing deeper and hinting at a dark growl.  
_ "It's over ..." Elsa announced softly and sadly, caressing her sister's cheek with her fingertips, whose peaceful face could make you think she was sleeping. Iduna cracked and cried, Sven coming over to hug her to comfort her. Elsa looked up at Godzilla, who was genuinely sorry for her, but remained firm and hard, as he was. Elsa hugged Anna's body against her, one last time.  
_ "Rest in peace, dear sister ... I love you ... I will always love you ..." were the last words Elsa could say to Anna.

Anna's body would be buried, as agreed, alongside her husband on the top of the hill. Sven would stay with the body, while Iduna II returned to the city, to publicly announce the death of the queen to everyone.  
During this time, and in order not to worry the population of their presence, Godzilla and Elsa had moved away as far as possible, towards the high seas. Godzilla let his head protrude from the water, while Elsa stood on the head of the titan. Both, in the distance, could hear the echoes of the city bells ringing, announcing the death of Queen Anna. The sound of the bells suddenly squeezed the heart of Elsa, who despite the pain, could only smile at having been lucky enough to have in her life, such a loving, strong and wise sister.  
In order to pay homage to the late queen as well, and hardly caring to be heard by all, Godzilla took a breath and roared with all his might skyward. The power of the roar shook everything, and spread through the air with great speed, as if to be heard by the whole world.  
_ "Let's go home ... my king ..." Elsa said softly, looking towards him, and giving him a smile both sad for his loss, but also happy, to have him always. Godzilla growled softly and resumed his swim out to sea, to the far north, where no mortal could ever find them.  
Thus, in the horizon of the night, disappeared the king and the queen, eternal sentinels of this world, who would forever contemplate the evolving world, but above all ... will remember.

THE END

Here! Thus ends my Disney / Monsterverse TITANS saga (2018 - 2021). A saga that was close to my heart and that I absolutely do not regret. Hope you enjoyed these stories as much I enjoyed writing them. It is with a certain emotion that I end this saga. And I would particularly like to thank all the readers for their messages of support and for allowing this saga to become a little known.  
Thanks again!


End file.
